Twisted
by Braco Boy
Summary: Demyx see's Xigbar as a hero and a role model, and possibly something more. Xigbar see's Demyx in a different way-and it isn't as nice as one would expect. In fact, one could say it's a bit twisted.
1. Intro

Author's note- I'm planning on updating my other story as soon as possible. I need to make a few tinkers here and there, so I hope none of my readers are upset for my slouch ness. God help me if you all stop loving me…

This, this is a mean story. I mean, it's a little depressing, but I'll make it work somehow. I'm not even sure where I'm going with this-hence the shortness of it. But it's ok as long as I tell myself it's an introduction to something better. Hopefully I'll have a spark of genius at the last minute. I'm still new to this fanfiction thing, so I have a lot of learning to do-so forgive me if I offend with this strange story. I absolutely love Xigbar-and I love his somebody too.

* * *

-Introduction-

A Piece of "His" Mind

For the longest time, Xemnas had claimed that those who became nobodies had strong hearts. A strong heart left a body that was just as special, a soul and mind that must have been of equal value. After all, how else would nobodies come to be? Surely they were more than just meager leftovers-the backwash remains of some sort of chemical equation created by the darkness?

But the more Xigbar looked into it, the more he began to wonder.

He was not perfect.

This was a vague explanation….merely; he did not look perfect enough to become the being he was. For a long time he believed he was strong, that he was something of value in order to exist in this world and existence of vertigo. If he had a prefect heart, one so strong and high of value, surely he had other things that were just as valuable? A strong soul-a strong body and mind?

No-this was not true.

Xemnas must have been wrong. Ansem was wrong. Everything brought up at the meetings; all of them were nothing but filthy lies. He was not this powerful creature; he was not a soul that was deemed worthy in the eyes of many. He knew this.

He knew.

If he were to pull away at his being, only to see what his soul's was-he would see nothing but filth. Layers and layers upon filthy sludge, black and brown waste that needed to be cleaned off. This soul was not pure, and so that meant that his mind and body was the same. He knew this for a fact too. He knew this better than anyone else.

It all came down to Braig.

Everything the man thought of, whether it was good or bad, pure or evil-there was quite a bit of evil-it only helped prove to Xigbar that his soul was not strong.

Braig thought things…strange and unusual things.

If his soul was anything, it was demanding. It was demanding and it was able to wait, which also made it patient. Braig could wait forever, and he had all the time in the world to wait. He would hide his sick thoughts and he would put a smile on that pretty face of his, and he would wait and wait till his heart could bear it no longer. Nobody would ever guess the twisted, lustful thoughts that swarmed around that young mind, and they never would either. Luckily for Braig, he never had to worry about the day his heart gave in to those kinds of things. He lost his heart before the sick demands were met.

But Xigbar couldn't hold on forever. He lacked a heart and was so hollow inside. There was always an urge to fill the empty in his chest, and sometimes the thought would fall onto those things. Things that were bad, that did terrible things, horrible things. He couldn't let that happened. He was a superior, but he knew better than that. Unlike most of the superiors, he was liked and looked upon. He had members that he was sure could be called friends. The last thing he wanted was to be seen a different way. He knew he could getaway with these things…but did he want to?

Yes?

No?

Maybe…

He could break some legs, and he was sure he wouldn't hear Xemnas scold him for it. This would be no different. And it would only be once…just one time, and he would never do it again…

No!

That's not what he would do.

What was Braig thinking? Why was Braig like this? Was there something wrong with him? He could not find any memories that would lead to something like this. Braig was never hurt or abused; he was never unloved or uncared for. There was no reason behind this…

There was something wrong with this soul.

A soul like this could never be considered strong. A mind so filthy and sick, so twisted and cruel-how could this be worthy in the eyes of darkness? This body that wanted to commit such heinous acts…

Was that the key behind it all?

Did the darkness pick him out because his other was so demented? Were the other superiors just as twisted as him? Did they have a secret that was best kept hidden? He had no idea…but he would like to assume so. Even was a quiet one…and he was sure the others were keeping something to themselves…but there was no proof. Braig never told a soul about his urges and evil thoughts, so he could assume the others were the same…

What about the younger members?

He would never know…

All he could do was wait. Ignore the thoughts and wait. Wait for him to break and unleash the monster that was so eager to rein havoc onto a poor helpless victim. And it wouldn't be too long either; unlike Braig, he had no heart.

Xigbar sighed and opened his one eye, viewing the rooms white ceiling. He glanced about and watched Luxord try to teach Demyx a simple card trick, and by the looks of it, he wasn't having much luck.

Xigbar blinked and his gaze looked on to that small, slender, and supple body that belonged to the Melodious Nocturne. Young and innocent, skin smooth and eyes full of so much energy.

And young…nice and young…

Xigbar sighed again.

Yep…wouldn't be much longer…

* * *

And that's all for now girls...or guys...

A review would be very much appreciated-and it will give me an idea as to where to go with this story of mine. As mentioned, I'll update my other story as soon as I can. This is just a break of silly inspiration.


	2. A tad onesided, don't you think?

Author's note- Rawr-another chapter. Just for You is on its way…just be patient. It's almost done. I'm doing this simply because the idea bubbles will not let me rest. Well fans…how little there may be, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not too long, but full of all sorts of goody-ness. But yes, there will be a bit of bashing to an extent. We all know Xigbar/Braig is not screwed in the head…or at least I don't think so….I need to retranslate…ugh, but you get the drill. Enjoy and review and tell me I'm super!

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own any of these characters. But it would be cool if I did. I would respect them and feed them and clean after them…yeah.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, that was really cool of you to do that. I appreciate your actions very much and I hope you'll review me in the future as well.

* * *

-Xigbar-

A brief moment with the past

_Braig was having one of those moments. He stared blankly at the mirror, trying his best to figure out what was wrong. It was difficult when one experience those strange OCD moments…and you can't get out of them till it's all out of your head. The only way to get it out was either to forget about it, which was hard since it was obsessive compulsive, or to fix the problem. But what was the problem today. _

_He stared at his bandanna and frowned. It was on right….right? Maybe it was…just a tad crooked? No, that couldn't be it, he would never let his second most prized possession, the first being his guns, ever be less than just perfect. Just right. Maybe his buttons were dirty or not shiny enough. You could never have buttons that were too shiny…_

_Braig smirked at the thought and he stared at his perfect reflection. _

_Ah yes, he was a young man at his prime all right. He had a strapping young body, yes…he loved to brag, and a damn good tan to boot. He had muscle, but not too much to make him appear like a big lunkhead- say…Dilan and Aeleus much? Hah, as if! No, he was a work of art, he was. He was a lean mean, fighting machine! He had girls follow him home, resulting in a very upset Ansem, and even a few guys come knocking at his door. Not that he would do any of them…no._

_Braig stared at his gloves. Nope, they looked quite alright too. What could be the matter today? What was making him feel so out of place this morning? His hair was combed and just right, his uniform ironed and tidy for his uptight master, his boots and buttons polished all nice and shiny and attention grabbing, and his face was that of an angels…_

_Well, not an angel, but you got the drift of where he was going. _

_Braig sighed. It was tough being him…_

_There came a knocking on the door, and the young man turned around, his mind temporarily free from the capture of OCD. _

_He walked over to the door, his eye squinting through the peephole. He groaned in absolute misery as he viewed upon the long haired blondeEven. Even. The very name made him feel sick to his stomach. Wherever fun may lie, you could be sure Even would be there to blindfold it, shove it into the trunk of his car, take it out to the woods, and shoot in down in cold blood. The man was a huge buzz-kill, and he made Braig shiver in hate and spite. _

_What could he possibly want today? Was it not his day off? Was he not free from the horrors of responsibility and hourly shifts? _

_Nevertheless, he opened the door. Braig disliked Even, and he knew there would be bad news, and by bad he meant he had to do some sort of chore, but there was always a bright side. _

_You see, wherever Even went, a small and innocent Ienzo was sure to follow. _

"_Well," Braig said with his casual, cocky smile pasted on his face, "to what or whom do I deserve this…wondrous occasion to?" Braig stared at a very tired and upset Even, the dirty blonde shaking his head immediately after Braig had spoken to him. _

"_Don't be a smartass," Even said with a frown. "It is far too early to be dealing with your nonsense, Braig, and you should know it was Ansem who sent me to you…"_

_Braig nodded his head, already knowing the answer. He loved picking on the man though; it was fun…whenever he could get away with it, that is. But then, just as he was about to say something witty and possibly annoying, a small figure caught his golden eyes. Right behind Even was Ienzo, and he was staring right back at Braig. _

"_You see, we have visitors from another…," Even said, but it pretty much blurred in the young mans mind. He was stuck staring at the little boy, his eyes glowing with energy and excitement. Ienzo was looking at him! He was giving him attention! _

_Does he notice your hair? Your uniform? Does he like your bandanna? Maybe you should smile, maybe he'll smile back? That would be a good idea…_

_You should say something to him…here is your chance…_

"_Braig, are you listening to me," Even asked in a very irritated tone. _

_Braig broke eye contact from the boy and looked to Even. _

"_What," Braig asked. _

_Even rolled his eyes. "You weren't paying attention to a word I was saying, were you?"_

"_I…well…no," Braig answered. _

"_I swear," Even muttered underneath his breath. "Why do even bother with you sometimes…"_

"_Sorry man," Braig said with an apathetic smile. "What can I say, something more important grabbed my attention-and well, just about everything else is more important that you so…"_

"_Look," Even said, "I need you to report to…"_

_Despite actually looking at the older man, the mindset was now lost. Braig had made actual eye contact-and like a teen in love…or a regular hormonal guy, his brain seemed to be stuck on only one thing._

_Ienzo. _

"_These three young children seem to posses…"_

_You think he's looking up at you?_

"_And it would be good of you; well actually, it is your respo-"_

_Maybe he knows…I mean….he could know right? _

"_So you need to leave as soon as possible and. For the love of-"_

_He's so cute…and you'll never have him. _

"…_don't do anything stupid," Even said finally. _

"_Yeah," Braig muttered, his eyes barely staring back at Even. He could be staring up at Braig right now, those curious, bright blue eyes…looking up at him. A lot of people looked up to him, they all thought he was something special…did Ienzo think he was special…that would be nice if he did._

"…_," Even sighed. "You know what? Just go…I don't care anymore…"_

"_I was paying attention," Braig said. Barely, but it was more than what he usually did with Even, so it counted for something. "Three kids, meeting them, act "like a mature and responsible adult"?" He smirked._

"_This is not a game," Even snapped._

"_Who said it was," Braig asked. _

"_Braig," Even said in a warned tone._

"_Even," a soft voice said. _

_Both men looked own and stared at the young boy who finally made himself known to them…well, at least in Even's view. Braig had been aware quite some time now; he just finally had a reason to look down again. _

"…_right," Even said, "no point in arguing when things need to be done."_

"_Right," Ienzo said with a smile. The boy was mature for his age, a real shame really. He enjoyed the same things as even…so mature and patient. Braig liked this, but it annoyed him at the same time. He was wrong, he wasn't being given any special attention form Ienzo, and the boy didn't find simple things to be of interest…he was much more complex than that…_

_It was moments like these that made a bit of the man die just a little. He hated it when others got more attention. Everything he liked, no matter whom it may be, or even what, it would never give him what he wanted. He was to suffer his madness alone….and he was ok with it to an extent. Braig was the apprentice with an attitude, the guy who took action. He shot his guns and always hit the target…he was young and full of potential. He had so much coming to him already…_

…_If anyone knew…_

_He would lose everything. Ansem would take pity. He would be hated. He would be looked down upon. Nobody likes a guy who is different. Nobody likes a freak._

_Nobody…_

_Nobody…_

…

…

"…So we'll need to keep an eye out for the possibility of the keyblade bearer," Xemnas continued to go on about. "While we search for more members, I think we should have one of us go on the search…"

Xigbar stared down at the nobodies below him. This was a special meeting-founding members only. Here, amongst him, were the men he had known in his other's life. They all had changed so much…it was rather startling. True, in many ways they were the same, but in other cases.

Ten years could do a lot…

Xigbar's glance lowered down to Zexion.

Ten years could change a lot of things.

Zexion was older, he was not as warm and inviting, he was not the same boy Braig loved so much. Zexion was cold and cruel, and he had many sinister thoughts going on in his head. The boy Braig fell in love with years ago was truly gone…or was Ienzo always this twisted?

"Number II," Xemnas said.

Xigbar looked up to his Superior and smirked, awaiting his orders to come.

"You'll be searching for new members," Xemnas said with his ever common monotone voice. "Find me my eleventh member…"

"Your wish is my command," Xigbar said in fake excitement.

Xemnas nodded his head, and the meeting continued on. Xigbar no longer felt the urge to reminisce in his others past. There was no point to it. The more he went on the search, the less he found. And what little he did find was not appealing to him. Xigbar disliked Zexion, so it annoyed him when he searched for memories of love. Braig never even got to love…he only stalked…and badly too. Staring from afar and never talking to anyone or making a bloody move was just sad. Sure, you had your dignity to keep, but to be so pathetic all the time!?

Xigbar leaned against his throne, sinking into the seat, and stared at the white wall. This would be a long meeting.

A very long meeting.

* * *

-Demyx-

Someone who cared

"Hey guys," Demyx said tiredly as he sat himself on to the white chair. Axel and Luxord looked up from their cards, both of them smiling at the appearance of their friend.

"Hello Demyx," Luxord said with a smile.

"You look bushed," Axel said, pointing out the obvious exhaustion on Demyx's face. "What happened to you?"

"Saix sent me on a really hard mission," Demyx said in a whiny tone. "I practically had to make a run for it…"

"So you didn't complete it," Luxord asked with much curiosity.

"Well…not really," Demyx said with a meager smile.

"That's not very good Demyx," Axel said with a frown. "You know you're gonna get it when Saix comes out…"

"Don't worry," Demyx said with a smile, "I have it all taken care of!"

"And by taken care of, I'm assuming you mean…"

"Xiggy will help me," Demyx said in a cheery tone. "He always helps me with hard missions." Demyx smiled gleefully at the thought.

"You can't keep pulling that out of your hat," Axel said with a roll of his eyes. Demyx was not a fighter. He was one of the more…well…he pretty much sucked at fighting. Most of the superiors looked down on him seeing him as some sort of outcast…but not Xigbar. The guy practically opened his arms out for the young nobody, befriending him and helping him out in any way or form. And Demyx took advantage of it.

Demyx pouted. "But…"

"Dude," Axel said, "I mean-come on! Luxord only been here for a month or so-and he's got this whole thing under control…"

"Yeah, and," Demyx questioned.

"You've been here for half a year," Axel pointed out.

Demyx frowned. He wasn't ashamed to say that he was not made for this lifestyle. He was a pacifist; he disliked fighting and he was afraid of getting hurt. He liked relaxing and playng his sitar, and he thought life the way it was-well-it was fine for him. Was that so bad?

Xigbar was the only one who seemd to understand him. Xigbar was always helping him with missions, offering to help train him and teach him the ropes. There was a true friend when you needed one. The other superiors were mean and harsh and cruel, but Xigbar was always smiling. Always complementing him and treating him like an equal. Xigbar was a great guy, someone he could talk to, and someone he could look up to.

"You know I'm not that good," Demyx said. "I'm just not as strong as you guys."

"I have cards for a weapon," Luxord then pointed out.

"Yeah well," Demyx said, "I guess I'm just not worth fighting for?"

"Don't lower yourself," Axel said, "you just need to apply yourself more…"

Applying meant fighting. He didn't want to fight. Practice with Xigbar-that was ok-Xigbar never hurt him. He didn't want to get hurt.

Demyx sighed, the conversation would not end till he lied and said the magic words;

"Ok," Demyx said. "I'll try harder."

"Very good," Axel said. "so…you gonna go back and finish your mission?"

Demyx nodded his head, though he was making no plans to go back to that world alone.

Axel smiled.

Demyx smiled.

Luxord smiled.

Demyx walked off.

They kept smiling.

Demyx kept on walking.

He turned a corner and took a huge breath or relief.

Like hell he was going back! Did they not realize he would fade away if he did? Why send a guy like him to do work that a warrior ought to do? He was no warrior. He was…himself…and that's all he could ever be…

"What are you doing," a very familiar voice asked.

Demyx turned around and faced the nobody who he was planning to find. Xigbar!

"Xig," Demyx said with a smile, "boy, am I glad to see you."

"Same here," Xigbar said with a just as happy smile. "You done with a mission right? You wanna chill? I just got finished with yet another boring meeting and I-"

"-Well, actually," Demyx said, his eyes looking about nervously. He made eye contact with Xigbar. "You see…I was hoping?"

"You need me to help you out," Xigbar asked. He didn't seem upset by this at all, and it made Demyx feel a bit more comfortable with asking.

"Yeah," Demyx said, looking down as he did. "I need to go look around some really creepy word…but there area ton of mean heartless out there…and I-"

"Say no more," Xigbar said.

Demyx looked up.

"You need help, well, help is here!" Xigbar smirked and placed a hand on the younger shoulder. "Tell me the world we're heading and ill meet you there-just gotta get a few items so I can be prepared for the worst."

Demyx smiled. Xigbar didn't care that he wasn't a fighter. He didn't care that he liked to play music and all sorts of different things. He just liked him for the way he was. So what if he sucked at fighting? Xigbar was always willing to help him out! Ever since he could remember-the older nobody was near him, offering advice and all sorts of things.

Xigbar cared.

It was like having an older brother, or a teacher or someone special.

Special…

"It's the underworld," Demyx told Xigbar. "You can't miss it-it's dark and green and murky and smells funny…"

"Underworld, got it," Xigbar said with a smile. "You go on ahead and I'll be there in a few, 'Kay kid?"

"Okay," Demyx said.

Xigbar teleported out and left Demyx alone in the hallway. Demyx smiled happily at himself as he opened up a portal for him to travel through. It was great having a friend like Xigbar to help him out.

He wondered what the Freeshooter thought of him sometimes. With him always needing help…he must obviously think something decent of him if he kept on bothering with him. Anyone else would have gone insane…Demyx was a slow learner, and he lacked any talent outside the music category. Luxord had only been here a month-and he was already a favorite amongst a few.

Demyx walked through the portal, trying to take small steps so he would take just a bit longer. He didn't want to be alone in that world.

A coward, a scaredy cat and a weakling.

But not to Xigbar.

Xigbar must be looking past this…

He cared.

He cared a lot.

And Demyx cared too.

* * *

Yay, I did something. So yeah, the chapters will be separated by the main characters, because I want you to see what the other is thinking. I mean, I could simply write what both are thinking at the same time, but I think it would be better to only get certain point of views at a time. You see how messed up one guy is, and you know what his thoughts are, and then you change views and see what the other thinks the guy is thinking. Much more interesting yes?

So, the reviews...it would be nice to get a few. A would really appreciate it.


	3. He got the wrong impression

Author's note of doom- I going to be honest here…I am still guessing on how this story will end out. I'm just going with the flow; winging it; throwing darts on the idea board. What ever you may call it; I'm still thinking of the many possibilities. But I can guarantee this will be a creepy story, sweet…but undeniably creepy. I also want to throw out the fact that I love these guys, and I don't mean to do this stuff to him. I have this sick feeling that I'm screwing with Xigbar…but it should be known that he is my favorite nobody. I pick on him out of love…and depression…but mostly love.

Disclaimer thingy of doom! - Rawr, I does not own anything. If I did, Sora wouldn't be the little shit that he turned out to be. And half of the nobodies would be hot babes dressed in skimpy outfits…but that's a story best left untold.

* * *

-Demyx-

He is not alone

Axel and Saix came together, so they never were really alone. They never had to worry about being the new guys; they never had to be alone while the Superiors talked amongst each other and made decisions. They had someone to talk to, and they didn't have to worry about being weak since they were always at the same level together. They had no worries, they were in no hurry. Axel had Saix to rely on, and Saix and Axel. Friends who worked together made it for an easy first year in the organization. Even when things began to fall apart, Axel and Saix knew they would always be able to get a favor from the other. Although friendship may not remain, respect and courtesy did.

Demyx was alone when he was born. He didn't have anyone to really rely on.

He was the one who was laughed at when he forgot his way to the kitchen, or when he simply got lost in a long hallway. He didn't have anyone to talk to, and he had to deal with initiation all on his own…which was embarrassing to say the least. He was trained alone, and he was constantly watched over…alone. The Superiors all kept an eye on him, judging him and evaluating him as the days went on, trying to figure where his excellence lay aside from music and relaxation. He was a disappointment in the end. He failed his first mission and was found to be a poor fighter. His weapon took the form of a musical instrument, and his attacks only deemed powerful when he was in the mood. And he was never in the mood to fight. However, he was in the mood to run away, and he was pretty darn good at that.

After a long meeting with his Superiors, he was assigned a tutor. There was no excuse as to why he was so below average. He had been in the organization for two months now, and there was no reason for him to be struggling amongst the ranks. And so Xigbar was appointed.

Demyx's weapon was obviously not one of the usual. Xigbar's was the same. Hopefully the two could work out some form of strategy so that Demyx could rid of the Heartless threat that always lurked about. As one could imagine, he was nervous. He had come across the sniper in the many hallways, but there was never conversation. He was always busy or on a mission, and there was simply no time for him to sit down and chat with the other. Now that Demyx thought about it; he really didn't have any real friends in the organization…Axel was someone he could talk to once in a while, but he really didn't know the guy to well. That, and in the beginning; Axel would be one to comment his poor fighting skills.

Demyx truly was alone.

But Xigbar was quite the surprise. Right off the bat he showed himself to be a much brighter member of the organization. He smirked and smiled and joked around with Demyx, calling him names and such. They weren't bad names, if anything; they made Demyx feel more at home. Kiddo, it was a nice name. There were other s to, but Demyx liked that one the most-it was the first nickname he received. Better than Demyx too, he preferred his other name a lot more…but kiddo was just fine.

Patience was something Xigbar also had, which surprised Demyx even more. The guy who jumped around and shot anything that moved had the time and patience to try to train him. And by patience…Demyx meant patience. Shadows were hard, and Neoshadows were well above the difficulty line. If it weren't for the fact that Demyx had the assurance of two arrow guns; he was sure he would never make it alive out of the Dark City. But he was trained hard, no doubt about it. It was only fair that he at least try for Xigbar. The older nobody always had a good temperament about him training Demyx, and he never got overly upset about his poor skills either, so Demyx tried his best and made sure to be at least decent when he fought and trained.

He learned to make water clones, and he learned to use them as decoys, mostly for when he needed to avoid fighting, but it was a leap for something right? Well, at least Xigbar thought so. Learn to play while moving around, and then you'll be able to use them more appropriately, that's what he said. A difficult task to accomplish though. Playing and moving around? Well, if Xigbar said so…

He also learned to make bubbles, bend then and make giant masses of water. He mixed them and watched his masterpieces take shape as he played his harmonies, and he smiled when he created something extravagant. But he never was able to use them against Xigbar; when the gun arrows came flying-he would freak out and the watery weapons would fall apart. One step at a time was all Xigbar would say. And he would say it with a smile too. It almost made Demyx feel less of a loser.

And then he learned blunt force. Yes, in the end, smashing things with a heavy object made for something right? And since his weapon would recover after sustaining damage, there was really nothing to worry over. As long as it didn't sustain too much damage, he would be fine and able to simply smash and beat his opponent. A bit primeval, but it worked in the end. He figured a last resort if anything.

This, along with a few others tricks; were learned from training with Xigbar. And it helped…sort of. After a month of training, Demyx was sent on his second mission, accompanied by Xigbar of course. The organization was till very unsure about him, and they figured it would be best to have his teacher out and ready to carry his pathetic from back home. Xigbar did the right thing and told Demyx this…and although it hurt to not be seen as a worthy or an equal; he let it slip by and he tried his best on his second mission.

And he did ok. Not great, not good…but ok.

Mission complete, but only because you had help from Xigbar; other wise you'd have failed yet again.

But still, it was a mission complete.

It was enough to keep his Superiors off his back, and it as enough for him to finally go one with his long list of overdue missions. But he never had to worry about going alone, at least, not when he had a hard mission to do. Xigbar opened his arms out to Demyx, and whenever a hard mission reared its ugly face, he would have someone to go out with him and help him out. And when it didn't take the form of Axel or some other member, it was usually the form of Xigbar.

He was always there for him.

And so, after months of fighting Heartless; a new nobody was born into the World That Never Was. Demyx figured the same treatment would be placed upon him, and so Demyx did the unusual thing and decided he would be kind to this new member, Luxord. Xigbar had done the same for him, so why not help the platinum blonde with getting used to things as well?

Demyx happily befriended the gambler, and he helped the nobody find his way through thing such as the long hallways and hard to find bathrooms. A friend in need is a friend indeed, and Luxord soon became Demyx's friend. He was one of the few who did not talk about Demyx's poor fighting power, though he did suggest Demyx learn to fight on his own while he train. Xigbar told him he was fine the way he was. Luxord was only two weeks old when he was sent on his first mission, and he passed with flying colors, gaining the information he needed, as well as impressing many of the members of the organization. When you can destroy Heartless with playing cards; you know you're good. But Luxord still trained with Demyx once in a while, and Demyx was more than willing to help him out. But he still trained with Xigbar, usually Xigbar. Xigbar never made him try too hard.

And now…

Now…

"You find anything," Axel asked Xigbar as the tall nobody appeared through the white entrance of the Grey Room. Demyx lifted up his head and watched a tired Xigbar sit himself down on a seat, right next to Axle as he sighed.

"Nope," Xigbar said, "real pain..."

"I don't get that Xemnas," Axel said as he leaned back into his seat, "why is he in such a hurry to find Number XI? What makes him think there even is a guy?"

"-Or girl," Xaldin pointed out ever so desperately.

"Whatever," Axel said. He rolled his eyes. Demyx kept without a comment, listening on as the conversation continued on.

"Dark times mean lots of lost hearts," Xigbar said as he stretched himself out a bit. "And lots of lost hearts means at least one nobody."

Demyx continued to watch the conversation go about, but his mind not really paying close attention to the words anymore. He stared carefully at Xigbar, his mind rushing through a few things. True, Xigbar was not the most attractive of all guys, and he was a bit older than what many would consider appropriate. But he couldn't help but feel something for him. Xigbar had a ton of wonderful qualities, and it was enough to make Demyx want to be with him. A few scars were just fine, if anything, it added character to Xigbar. He still had a pretty lean body, and he had a nice smile to.

Xigbar…made him feel something. Something warm and soft and caring. Xemnas had said that there was no love for nobodies, and that such things were impossible. This was not impossible, the many warm feeling that Demyx felt inside of him were real.

Such a shame Xigbar didn't like him like that.

No, not a guy like Xigbar. Xigbar was cool and collected, and he was one to party and have fun with the guys. Demyx could practically picture the image of the older nobody, surrounded by all sorts of pretty women. But him? Hah, dream on little sitar player. Demyx was a boy, which was more than enough for him to never be with Xigbar, and he wasn't all too easy on the eyes either. He didn't stand a chance, and he was forced to simply admire the Sniper from afar.

"Hey Dem, you in there," a voice asked.

Demyx blinked a few times and stared blankly at the three nobodies that stared oddly at him. His blank stare went on, and a few chuckles emitted from the three, causing him to blush just a bit. Oh, there he was daydreaming again.

It was so hard being him! A loser, a loner, a weak little thing. A holes romantic with nothing to ever hope for…

"Demyx," a voice called out.

The laughing ceased a little and Demyx turned his head and stared at the nobody who had just entered the room.

He smiled at the familiar face. "Hey Lux," he said to the blonde.

Luxord smiled back as he walked over to the group of nobodies. He made a face and took notice to the smiled and frowned.

"What did I miss," he asked curiously.

"Nothing," Axel said with a smile, "just Demyx being his usual self."

Luxord smiled his ever so charming smile and then turned to Xaldin and Xigbar.

"How did the search fair," he asked eloquently.

Demyx stared at Luxord, and a strange idea popped into his head. He had never told…anyone…and he had good reason too. Sure, he had opened up to Axel and Xaldin and the others, but they were still far off from being friends. And you can trust people you don't know so well. Luxord, however, was someone he could call a friends, aside from Xigbar of course…but he couldn't tell Xigbar his feelings about him…nope! But maybe…maybe Luxord could keep a secret and help him out just a little? Would it be too much to ask from the older blonde?

"-and then I came back here, empty handed and sore as hell," Xigbar hissed out, not all too happy after spending his day on a wild goose chase of a mission.

"Well, perhaps you'll have better luck next time," Luxord asked, gesturing the other with a slight shrug.

Demyx stood up from his seat and grabbed hold of Luxord's hand. The older blonde turned to Demyx, a bit surprised by the action.

"Come with me," Demyx asked, pouting just a little, his puppy dog eyes ready for action at any given moment.

"Ooooooh," Axel said with a smile. "You miss Luxy-wuxy that much huh?"

Luxord turned and gave Axel a rather threatening look and then turned his attention to Demyx. He was a bit confused at the matter, but after seeing the now desperate look on Demyx's face, his mind found solace and decided to let the dirty blonde lead the way.

Demyx smiled happily and practically skipped away, dragging poor Luxord behind. Xaldin himself couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he watched the two skip, and walk, away. Xigbar's smile dropped a bit though, though Demyx wasn't able to see this as he was in quite a hurry to get to his room.

As far as he was concerned, he managed to pull this off quite smoothly.

* * *

Luxord stared at Demyx, his eyes holding neither malice nor acceptance to what he had been told. He relaxed himself a bit on the white cushiony bed as he tried to think of some words as to say to Demyx. He glanced a bit to his side where Demyx sat, right next to him. He wanted to say something right, but he seemed to be a bit confused by it all. It wasn't ever day a friend of yours confesses his love to a member of the organization, which was full of older males by the way. Though Luxord was really one to talk…but hey, he wasn't in love with any one of these psychopaths, so he couldn't help but feel a bit distant with what he was told.

Psychopaths, that's what he truly though they were. Demyx did not see it, but Luxord knew better. He knew why these men lost their hearts, and he couldn't believe that these men were deemed strong. They were, if anything frightening. But Luxord was one for the ways of the game, and he had one hell of a poker face. He would paste on a smile and pretend to respect his leaders, and he would be careful with his words. He knew better than to act out or attempt to run off.

Not that he would, but he thought about it a few times.

Demyx was truly an innocent kid. Innocent…that was never a good thing, not here anyways. When you live in a world full of Heartless, scheming nobodies, and a leader who held some sort of dark secret, you had to be anything but innocent.

How could such a child fall for such a man?

Did Demyx not really see that he was something to be afraid of? But then again, did Axel see that there was something hiding? Did Saix?

No, there was more to Xigbar than meets the eye. He wasn't all too sure what it was, but he knew there was something wrong about him…

Luxord would know…

But…what about Demyx?

In the end, Luxord saw that there was nothing wrong with being in love. There was nothing wrong with wanting to feel again either, and if you had feelings for someone of the same sex, well, that was just fine too!

But to fall in love with someone who obviously had something to hide?

"I think there's absolutely nothing wrong with you being in love Demyx," Luxord muttered, his blue eyes locking on to Demyx's, making sire the dirty blonde knew he was not lying. He didn't even bother pasting a fake expression on his face; he was being completely honest with his friend.

Demyx smiled for a moment, happy to be accepted. But his smile quickly faded as he saw that Luxord was not smiling back.

"But…," Demyx asked curiously and regretfully.

"Are you quite sure about your end decision," Luxord asked. He removed his gloved hand from his face and exposed his dreadfully serious expression, "you do realize that this is something to be taken serious of? To fall in love with Xigbar…"

"What's wrong with Xigbar," Demyx asked. The sadness and worry on his face put Luxord at such a stage of guilt, it was almost indescribable.

What was he to say to Demyx? He couldn't possibly break his heart, not that was one to break anyways, but to leave him feeling empty and hollow would be a terrible act for him to commit. Demyx was a bright young fellow, and he deserved at least one chance at love, even if it did end terribly.

What if something happened though?

But then…

But then again, what were the chances of something actually happening? The chances of Xigbar returning feelings to the other, it wasn't all too high. Not everyone in this castle was attracted to other men…hopefully, and so the chances of Demyx getting his feelings returned were small.

Nice and small.

So there was no real reason to worry about.

He really didn't know Xigbar all too well yet, but he didn't look like he was chasing after the same kind of, pardon the term, meat. No, chances were Demyx would end up having his lost heart broken…

…so was it safe to assume nothing wrong would come of this? Would Demyx be fine after all is said and done? Yes, he would be upset...but that was something that would heal over time…

"…I'm just unsure how he would react to it, "Luxord said, trying his best to withhold the truth from escaping. "I mean," Luxord quickly added on, "do you even know if he is…like that?"

Demyx shook his head, "no, but I thought maybe…"

Ah, so Demyx wasn't even sure of himself, well, this could work out quite fine. If he was already expecting the small, or in this case large, chance of failure, then there wasn't much for him to worry about. Luxord put a smile ion his face as he was now relaxed enough to continue on his prattle about love and such.

"On second thought," Luxord then said, catching Demyx attention. "You ought to tell him how you feel."

"What," Demyx asked, bewildered by his sudden comment, "but you just said-"

"Never mind what I've just said, "Luxord said, "I just came to realize something."

"What's that," Demyx asked.

"Well," Luxord said, "Xigbar is always there for you, and he's never one to talk lowly of you either, so it's obvious that he may have some feelings for you."

No, he was sure Xigbar was a friend to Demyx, but anything more. Probably not, but a lie was the right thing right now. Demyx needed to get out of this strange imaginative world, and having his love crushed would be good. Even better since it was Xigbar. There was something off about that man, and until Luxord could find out what it was…

"Do you really think so," Demyx asked. His eyes lit up with hope and curiosity.

Luxord nodded his head.

Demyx blushed like a young girl in love for the first time and giggled a bit. He stood up from the bed and looked rather unsure of what to do next. He turned and looked down to Luxord.

"What do I do," he asked his face still red with embarrassment and giddiness. "I mean…how do I tell him?"

"Express yourself in the form you know best," was all Luxord had to say.

Demyx frowned. But then a smile soon appeared on his face.

He knew exactly what to do!

* * *

-Xigbar-

Pain to come

Xigbar was a nobody, who, for the most part, was pretty laidback and relaxed when it came to things. Yes, he had been pissed while he tried to find another member of the Organization, but as soon as he found his comfort on the white soft furniture, he was happy and back to his regular self. He was hard to piss off, and he was, as far as he was concerned, a very likable guy.

So it amazed Xigbar that one nobody could piss him off so much.

Luxord.

Why was Demyx always with him? Wasn't he good enough? Was there something wrong with him? Was he not that appealing? What was so great about that guy anyways?

Xigbar took a deep breath and continued to pretend it didn't mater. But it did, it made him so angry to, despite not being able to feel.

He watched Axel and Xaldin talk to the other, and he barely listened to a word they were saying. The joke Axel had said about the two left a sour taste in his mouth. He had no idea how the nobodies felt for each other, and it bothered him so much. Did Demyx like Luxord that way, and did Luxord return the feelings?

Were the two doing it right now?

Xigbar felt his teeth clamp close to the other, almost to the point of gritting. Luxord was quite the nobody. A charming man with an equally charming smile and a charming personality…was this the kind of man Demyx found attraction to?

Was Demyx even gay?

Either way, it was acceptable. If the two were bed buddies, they at least had the ability to get away with it. Sure, Xigbar could get away with it too, but he could expect whispers in the hallways once word got out. Luxord was a few years (physically) older that Demyx, it wouldn't be looked down upon if he and Demyx did decide to sleep with one another. Better than him, who was much older than Demyx.

But…

He really wanted Demyx. It was unbelievable that he found some one that was near consenting age, let alone someone who might like him back. He couldn't bear the thought of losing another to someone else. Especially to a newbie…

Demyx was older…it was a miracle that he could love something like him. But he was still too young, and he knew he would suffer some sort of consequence for wanting to be with him.

It was so hard though, and it was getting harder everyday.

And now he might have competition?

Xigbar got up from his seat, not wanting to look at the other members lest they detect his growing murderous rage.

He needed to shoot something…bad.

"What's up," Axel asked, his green eyes looking up to his Superior.

"I'm just gonna get something to eat and relax in my room," Xigbar lied, his smile on his face just barely holding on as he tried to get rid of the graphic image of Luxord and Demyx together in bed. "I'll see you guys later."

Xaldin looked to the sniper and simply nodded his head, Axel waved a goodbye and the two went on to talk about whatever the hell they were talking about. Xigbar felt a heave of sickness wash upon him as he walked over to his room, trying to figure out a way as to as Demyx what was going on between him and Luxord. Surely, they could be just friends, right? Not everyone in this castle was a flamer, and he would think that Luxord would be one of them…

Then again…he did have quite the amount of piercing…

Xigbar wanted nothing more than to have Demyx stripped down, naked and bare, and have him on his bed. He wanted to kiss him and touch him and do all sorts of things he could never do when he was Braig. Braig never stood a chance; he was just one of the apprentices. But now, Xigbar was second in ranking, Number II in the Organization, and he could do as he pleased.

He would tie down Demyx if he had to, and he would rid of Luxord if it was necessary, but somehow he would have the Melodious Nocturne as his own. He thought kindness and patience was the key, but if Demyx only saw him as a friend…well, that just wouldn't work out for him. Sure, if he had a heart, he would suffice with a simple friendship, but he really wanted more at the moment, and he was ever so hollow inside. And he felt no regret for this, after all; he was a nobody?

And wasn't it right for him to feel no remorse for the heinous acts he wished to commit?

Yeah, he would have Demyx…

One step at a time though…one step at a time, last thing he wanted was to break him after the first try. Not even he would want that, and he was sure it would break poor Braig's heart.

Xigbar smirked.

If only he did have a heart, if only he did.

Then maybe there would be no pain to come.

* * *

The chapters are getting longer, but the conversations have yet to expand long enough for actual conflict to happen. I am sad, so very sad. But do not fret, I do plan on having something actually happen in this story! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment. If you have any questions, please ask. I will try my best to respond to you all, but I am very busy and I don't have a computer to rely on at the moment.

Lastly, how to you want this to work out-first time wise? You want a rape scene or a consensual sex scene? I'm still mulling over it, and I am trying to figure out what would be better story wise. But since Demyx will be on the bottom, I don't want him crying and all that stuff- but it's up to you. Yeah, review and send me your opinions...which do matter!


	4. We have a problem

More author notes of doom- I'm having an inspirational moment here. I think I know where to go with this story now, which would be good since I'm up to the fourth chapter.

Also, I got a review from an unknown reviewer, saying the words "bondage". It almost gave me this urge to have Xigbar go _"A Way of Expression" _on Demyx. For those who don't know that I'm talking about let me sum it up for you; Demyx write a love song for Zexion, Zexion is happy but doesn't know how to express his love to Demyx, Demyx says any way you want (baby), and then horrible things happen. It's a fanfic written by my friend Brinkmess. Luckily, I didn't do it…because that story is just messed up…on many levels. And bondage and Demyx…come on…that's a little too mean now, don't you think?

Ok, so I'm very busy. Next month, I'll be low on updates. I have adaptation, Original stories, and promises to fulfill. Expect no more than two per story next month ok? I have a lot of bookmarked fan fiction to read up on. So for those girls, who I promised, do not worry-you'll know when I've read your stories because I'll always leave a review…or flame. I'm awesome like that.

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would be rich and I wouldn't be on this sight typing up these stupid stories now, would I…hmm, then again…

* * *

-Demyx-

He's gonna do it!

Writing music is a really easy thing to do, but only when you have nothing better to do. Or when your in the mood and have nothing to worry about, say; like writing for someone in mind? When you're doing that, writing music is a bitch.

Demyx stared at the verses, the very few scratched on to the piece of paper, and sighed miserably. It was the middle of the night, he should be sleeping right about now…but he couldn't. Nope, he was deep in through, trying to pull out melodies from his head and string them together in a fashionable way for Xigbar.

He figured a simple song, one without words, would be enough. Lyrics were very one sided, and he figured leaving it without words would be the best. Xigbar could read it his own way, and find his own messages, and he was sure that he would find the right words even without digging deep into some cheesy lines.

"_There's only one way, two say, those three words, four you…"_

Yeah, Demyx was better than that. He would write silly songs, but cheesy was beyond him. Music was a great importance in his life; it was something he respected greatly. You could expect a lot of music from the boy-but stuff like that was a rare occurrence.

Extremely rare.

Demyx stared at the trail of notes he had made, wondering if the melody was just right. He put the pencil he was holding into his mouth, a very bad habit, as he imagined what kind of song he was going for. Nothing to feminine and soft, and it couldn't be too slow either. Xigbar was…he called for something lively and jumpy, something full of energy-like an Aerosmith or DaveMathews Band song! Yeah, it needed an upbeat and it needed to bring forth passion, but still declare power and pride at the same time. (I think he would be an entrepreneur when it comes to music, willing to give anything a try)

"Don't wanna close my eyes, don't want to fall asleep," Demyx muttered obliviously as he began to write out another bar of notes. True, it was a mushy gushy kind of song, but it helped for some inspiration. "Cause I miss you, baby, and I don't want to miss-"

What would Xigbar say when the time came though?

I mean, how would one even begin to work this through? You can't just walk up to him and tell him that you wrote a song for him…could you? It seemed so informal…and yet, it seemed so natural… He had seen all those movies, and they guys always did something so out of touch and so out there, and the girls would fall in lovewith them all over againand they lived happily ever after. But then again; Xigbarwas not a girl, and they lacked hearts and they couldn't possibly live happily ever after without them.

But…just being with him seemed nice. The idea of Xigbar telling him it was a wonderful song, and him telling him that he felt the same way, it was all Demyx could ever hope for…and it was this simple dream that made him want to try so hard with this song. By gods, if he could put a smile on Xigbar's face.

Demyx blushed apathetically.

Oh, there he was acting like he was some movie star character again. He wasn't even sure how Xigbar felt about him. Luxord had stated the wondrous possibility of Xigbar liking him back…but there was always the chance of Xigbar simply being the "nice guy". There was always a "nice guy" in a group of jerks…and Xigbar really did fit the role. And everyone else very much fit the role of jerks. No correction, at some point did they fit the roles of jerks. Xaldin warmed up to Demyx that one day where he decided to help him prepare dinner for the Organization, and Axel was always complimenting him with his music and such. True, the two nobodies weren't exactly best friend material, but they were nobodies he could talk to, and that was something he desperately needed. Xemnas may think he knew everything, but he really didn't. Demyx liked talking with other people. He was a very social being, and he enjoyed making bonds with others…and so far he only had two bonds worth categorizing as friends, maybe he'd have four in the far future, but so far he was stuck with two.

And there was the small chance of it soon becoming one…

Xigbar could reject him, he could think Demyx a freak and he could break his soul in shatter it into a million, billion pieces. Some people would even hurt someone for being so different, some people feared people who liked others of the same gender, and even though Xigbar was kind…he could be one of them.

Then again, he might simply say he didn't share those kinds of feeling for him. Simple as that. He would smile his ever popular smile and tell Demyx he was sorry, and things would be forced to go back to the way they were.

Demyx frowned at the very thought, the very notion of this possibility.

He knew the first idea was slim to none; Xigbar would never hurt him like that. But the second idea didn't make him feel any better.

Rejection hurt, and Demyx wasn't sure if he could handle that. His other never had much of a chance when it came to love, other things were always deemed more important. Yeah, there was the occasional crush, but he never got the relationship to bloom. It would be born in the form of a simple crush, and in death it would remain a crush. He had never experienced real love, and so he had never got to experience the harsh realities or it either. Aside from the soaps that Saix often watched on the television that never was, he had no idea what rejection was like. He saw it in the form of slaps, tears, test messaging, and in some cases, actual face to face conversations…but he never felt it. You can't relate to actors and actresses; their lives are fake and flaccid.

How would one approach another in this situation?

Demyx dropped all item in his hand and though heavily about how it would work out. You can't just stroll on up and play music without given warning, he would never catch on to what was going on…

"Here Xiggy, I wrote you a song?" Demyx muttered under his breath. It didn't sound very confident, and it came out as a question, not a very good start indeed.

"I wrote you a song, I hope you like it," Demyx said, his voice still a little shaky as he tried to imagine the very odd scenario.

You wrote him a song…he's gonna ask you why?

"Friends write friends songs," He said with a blush as he tried to think of a slightly better answer. Yeah, friends sometimes write songs to their buddies…if they were a girl or something. Xigbar was no girl, that's for sure, and he was sure.

Demyx bit into the pencil, an even worse habit, and thought harder. Making music was supposed to be easy for him, why was it hard now? Inspiration was needed… The Beatles were good…they had pretty darn good lyrics too. Maybe he should get high?

Luxord always went to Wonderland, maybe he would have something he could use?

Ok, now he was just being silly.

Demyx slumped into his bed, not really caring that his arm landed on top of his musical weapon. He sighed and the pencil dropped on to the bed. This was really stressing him out…which it shouldn't be. This should be the easiest thing for him; writing music. I mean, sure; you want it to be perfect for Xigbar…why wouldn't you? But to have this much of a mental collapse? Why is there a road block?

"I suck," he muttered tiredly.

Demyx pulled himself from the soft cushiony bed and grabbed his instrument. He put it to his lap and played around with the strings, not really caring what sounds he made. He stopped for a moment and removed his gloves from his hands, exposing his long fingers. He could play so much better without the gloves; maybe it would help just a little.

He strummed a few notes, a couple of eights here, a few sixteenths there; not really paying attention anymore. He was tired, and he had quite some time before he had to worry about anything. Great things are not made in a day…well, looks like Xemnas was right on one thing.

Demyx chuckled.

There was a hard, single knock on the door. Demyx nearly dropped his weapon, forgetting that it was rather late, and that Saix had to make sure everyone wasn't staying up too late-lest anything tire them out and keeping them from achieving the goal of completing Kingdom Hearts…

Bleh…

But Demyx's attitude soon changed as soon as he heard Saix's ever demanding voice from the other side of the door.

"Number IX?" It actually sounded more like a demand if anything…if that were even possible. But Saix was a wondrous sort of nobody, and Demyx rather not question it. He tends to be on the blue haired nobodies nerves when it came to missions and such, so he'd rather not joke around the guy…

"Turning off my light now," Demyx said in the calmest tone he could muster. He wondered if Saix could smell lies and fear…he hoped he couldn't.

"Very well," he heard the voice say, "I expect to have you're room silent in the next five minutes, and I do mean five minutes."

Even though Saix was behind a somewhat thick door, Demyx nodded his head.

The messy haired nobody got up from his bed, placing his beloved sitar next to his drawer. He liked to wake up seeing it. Sure, he could simply let it fade off; saving him the bit of energy, but it was special to him. Although he wasn't too sure about it, he thought it may have some connection to his other. There was no real proof of it, since he was still trying to pull out certain memories, but he felt it. Besides, why else would he have such an odd weapon to begin with?

Demyx grabbed hold of the sheets of paper he had been working on, taking note to certain rhythms and such as he walked over and placed the sheets on to the drawer. Right on top where they would be safe. Aside from Xaldin, no one else could read music. He would be safe as long as Axel didn't decide to play yet another prank on him.

…

On second thought… Demyx opened up the top drawer and placed the sheets into the drawer. Ok, now it was safe and sound.

Demyx removed any unnecessary from his top bed sheet and pulled the covers. He got into the bed and sighed. He was tired, but he wanted nothing more than to get that song done. Darn that Saix and his stupid curfews…and it wasn't even for all the members too! The Superiors never had to worry about this kind of stuff, well, if they hadn't a mission to worry about the next day…

He wished he didn't have to worry about a mission tomorrow…

Demyx leaned over and reached his hand to the white lamp next to his bed. He turned off the light and lay quietly on the bed, still well deep into thought.

What if Xigbar liked the song?

Demyx blushed and buried his face into the soft sheets.

What would he say to you when it was all over?

Demyx looked out from the small peephole he made and stared out into the dark sky. That was a lot to hope for, wasn't it?

Wouldn't it be great if he said "it"?

Demyx shook his head trying to get such thoughts out of his head. He should know better than to count his chickens well before they hatched, especially when he lived in a castle full of disappointment. Xemnas always complaining about how they would never become full…it really got to Demyx sometimes, even though he really didn't know what he was doing half the time.

He closed his eyes and grabbed gold of one of his pillows. He had time; he shouldn't worry about completing a song…haste makes waste. Xigbar had told him that while they trained…so he would know. Nope, take your time and you'll win; though slow and steady won't get you anywhere…

Demyx opened his eyes and made a weird face.

Now that he thought about it; that really didn't make much sense battle term-wise.

* * *

-Xigbar-

The members-good and annoying and pink haired too

At first, he thought he was being punk'd. Seriously, there had to be some sort of reasoning behind this. Now, he was quite sure that the term "unique" meant that everybody was different and special in their own sort of way, but…well…

At first, he thought he was approaching a girl. Girls could have broad figures, which this nobody had, and by all means, he was okwith that. He never found the fairer sex to be attractive anyways. He stared at those bright blue eyes, round and blue and shiny with tears and confusion, much like every new nobody brought to this world. Thick and curly pink hair, layered in a fashionable style. A soft face with full lips and hands with long fingers that looked soft to the touch. It really did look like a girl.

So what a surprise when he found out it was a guy.

He was a guy.

And for a while, Xigbar could only think of Xaldin's reaction, since the nobody was so desperate for a female to wander the long hallways. Perhaps a practical joke was in order? Xigbar laughed at the thought. Oh, to blue ball someone in such a way; that was too mean…even for him.

…

…

…

"Can you tell me your true name," Xemnas asked as he stared down at the pink haired nobody.

The young man looked around the round room, staring at his Superiors carefully, memorizing their facial expressions and what not. He then locked his blue eyes with Xemnas and told him. Xemnasnodded his head and then, with a quick wave of his hand, cast the name onto air. The name floated there aimlessly, slowing descending down until it reached the young nobody. The name then began to spin around him, mixing and scrambling. Some letters went faster than the others, and some were barely detectable at all. But this act did not seem to startle the new member by any means.

Xigbar watched the nobody below him, simply standing their as if the spinning letters where something of the ordinary. He couldn't help but smirk a little as he recollected the memories of the others before him and their shocked reactions to the spinning letters. Saix, calm and collected; he had nearly wet himself when he saw Xemnas pull that magic trick out of his hat. Axel freaked, simple as that. Demyx was just priceless, and charming old Luxord nearly fainted…

He couldn't help but wonder if this nobody was from a world where magic like this was normal? Or perhaps his mind was still a little fuzzy since the loss of his heart?

Xemnas napped his finger and the letters halted right in front of the pink haired nobody. An "X" had managed to sneak its way into the formation, and a new name was now placed upon this new nobody.

Xigbar leaned down a bit and stared at the name.

"Marluxia," he muttered quietly under his breath, though Xemnas soon bellowed the words out himself-loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

The nobody looked up to Xemnas, his name declared and his face…

Xigbar took a good look at his face and frowned. He was a lot like Xemnas. He hadn't gotten a good look before, but a closer examination showed that this nobody seemed to lack the ability to express emotion. At all. Xigbar stared at the blank expression that was neither happy nor sad.

It disturbed him; especially after taking witness to a bunch of newbie's who enjoyed watching Jackass and playing Guitar Hero. Something told him this guy wouldn't fit in so well with the others…

But Xemnas didn't seem to mind this. He smiled at the new emotionless member, probably thinking he was already better than them. He had told the others that they could not feel, but they insisted that there was no harm in having a bit of fun. Oh yes, this new guy was definitely going on to Xemnas' favorite list, right after Saix.

Xigbarcould only imagine the goody basket he would receive for finding this guy.

"Number III," Xemnas said without a hint of personality in his voice.

Xaldin, who was really upset over the fact that the pink haired beauty was a man, looked to his Superior and nodded his head.

"Show our newest member around and then take him to his quarters," Xemnas commanded.

Xaldin nodded his head once more, and then transported himself down to the middle of the round room, right next to Marluxia. Once again, Marluxia didn't seem to be surprised by this action. Xigbar couldn't believe it…either this kid lived in Oz, or he was really empty minded.

_Or something else? _

And as if his mind had nothing better to do than screw with him, a familiar image of his other appeared in his mind. Xigbar blinked, the image no longer visible, but the message very clear to him as he watched Marluxia and Xaldin walk out of the room.

Maybe he wasn't alone in this strange boat that he had thought only he could sail.

But that was a very slim chance, a very slim one indeed. Yes, Marluxia could be hiding something deep in his soul, but it could be anything. The chances of it being the same thing, or something remotely close to it were slim to none. Still, the fact that he could be hiding something was taking Xigbar's interest slowly but surely.

What could he be hiding?

If it was anything near as bad as what he was hiding, it could be used to his advantage. Nobody likes a guy who likes other guys…that are a lot younger, but if Marluxia has something just as ugly to hide then he might be able to get away with what he wanted without too much trouble. Even better, Marluxia was new to the organization; what he did and thought and said would be closely monitored. If he was hiding something, it would multiplied to such a number; Xigbar's would be practically invisible compared to him.

He smiled.

But then again, this was nothing more than an assumption. Unlike Luxord, who he knew was close to Demyx-whether it be sexual or not- he had no idea about Marluxia. He would have to wait and watch and see what the pink haired, heh…pink, man was up to. If he even was up to something to begin with. He was just born…there was no way he was already plotting something sick in his head…not yet.

Xigbar looked to Xemnas, who was going on about yet another one of his speeches involving Kingdom Hearts. Instead of new members though, he was talking about something different…he was talking about the wielders.

The wielders.

More images flashed into Xigbar's mind, three to be exact, and he felt another sickening sensation in his stomach when a particular face hit his mind.

Why did he have to be so sick? What was wrong with Braig?

Xigbar sighed and pretended to listen on to Xemnas' long speech about…who knows. Xigbar didn't care anymore, he was far too upset. He was already regretting finding Marluxia, as it had lead to this. He was thinking about those things again…and it would only go downhill from here.

What was his name again? He knew it started with a "V"…but it seemed too far off for him t simply grab on and remember…

He shook his head.

He shouldn't be thinking about these things, not when he had something already in his grasp-or soon to be. Demyx was here, everyone else Braig cared for was gone. He wasn't going to chase something long gone.

Demyx…

What was he to do with that boy? He had to worry about Luxord now. And the last thing he needed was competition. How would he get the boy to him, and how would he make it work without the need of force? If Demyx was with Luxord that is…

Then again, this could always be one sided…Demyx might like Luxord, but Luxord might not like Demyx. Or it could be the other way around.

Xigbar hoped for the later, he'd rather show Luxord a thing or two about seniority than Demyx. But…if it got down to it, he would do whatever it took for him to have what he wanted. He wasn't going to wait forever anymore. He was a nobody, he only had so much time left before he either faded away or end up getting in the way of yet another Keyblade possessor.

_What was his name…Ven…?_

"We're almost where we need to be," Xemnas said, his voice filling the acoustic room. "Most of our thrones havebeen filled, and it will only be a matter of time before we achieve our two most important goals."

Xigbar looked to Xemnas, just catching the word "two". Since when was there another goal aside from completing Kingdom Hearts?

"We must all be on the look out," Xemnas said, "it should only be a matter of time before his nobody comes to creation…"

"What do you mean," Vexen asked. "You sound as if we are to have a keyblade master in our organization…"

"I know we will," Xemnas said. He smiled a bit and looked to Vexen. "We will have a keyblade wielder on our side in a matter of time-I can feel it."

Xigbar shook his head. A keyblade wielder in his castle?

As if.

…

He could believe a pink haired nobody, who was a guy, would walk around the halls-but a keyblade wielder? That would mean way too much-and honestly, what were the chances of such a thing ever happening?

* * *

Xigbar was only too happy to get out of the Round room.

In fact, he was almost ecstatic. An escape from his own mental mind fuck, and the freedom of getting back to what he did best; lying.

He wanted nothing more than to hurry to the grey area, to sit down and talk to maybe Axel or Xaldin. But he knew Xaldin was out, and Axel had a mission today. This mean that if there was anyone to talk to, chances were it would be Luxord or Demyx. He needed to think hard about both. He was sure whatever topic was started off would somehow change to what was on his mind, and it frustrated him.

Then again, would it be so bad to ask one of them?

Nothing suspicious about it, especially since he was such a lovable guy. Surely the two would understand that he was just curious, nothing more…right?

Xigbar groaned.

It was not going to be that easy, it never was that easy. How dare he think otherwise? After all the hell he had been through, he should have known better than assume different.

Chances were some sort of amount of force was going to be involved. He just knew it…

He would really hate to have to rape Demyx, but it was becoming a bigger possibility as time went by. He was trying to be nice, but it was taking too long, and now he had to deal with the gambling wonder…

_One shot…that's all it would take and he would be out of the way…_

What a terrible thing to think, how could he be so cruel to Luxord. The guy drank with him, played games with hi, and went on, missions with him. To just shoot him would be a bit…well…immature, not to mention a bit random. Just shoot the guy without an explanation as to why; Xemnas would be all over him for that.

Xigbar teleported out of the hall and reappeared in the grey room. Such a wonderful thing-to have the ability to pop out of nowhere and do whatever he damn pleased; it was every child's dream come true. God…if only he had these powers while he was in college…that would have been great…

Xigbar chuckled at the immature thought.

But right then he noticed that it was quiet as could be, and that the room was actually…gasp; empty.

Xigbar looked around, surprised that not even Saix was around to lighten, or darken, the atmosphere. Was everyone on a mission right now? Impossible; Saix wouldn't send everyone on a mission; you had to have a few people out to defend the home front.

Then again….he and the other superiors did have a long meeting, perhaps everyone was sent out to help compensate for everything.

Xigbar frowned. Xaldin would be busy showing pinky the way around the castle…and there was a lot of castle. It would be a while till he would be around too, not to mention there would be bathroom breaks and the trip to the bedroom.

Heh…bedroom, and with an oh-so feminine guy too.

Xigbar leaned into the couch, his legs resting on the glass table, getting it smeared as he stretched himself out. He sighed and closed his eye, trying to relax as he though of nothing in particular. Everybody would be busy for a while, and unless he was willing to take up a mission or something, which he wasn't, he would be alone for a while. Not that he minded, he liked being alone. Made resting and thinking so much easier…

Thinking, Braig had nice memories too. Not all of them were sad and/or sick. Even the sick ones, some of them were rather pleasing in the end run. If he was happy, then Xigbarcould feel a bit of something. Sure, everyone else would find it wrong, but they were his memories of happiness, joy, freedom…love.

Why did they have to be so fucked up? Things like this aren't supposed to make you feel happy; they're supposed to make you feel sick and ashamed. How could he want that…?

Xigbar heard the sound of a portal opening up by the huge window pain. He kept his eye closed still as he heard two nobodies walk through it. It didn't take long for him to figure out who it was-the sounds of Demyx sitar, as he was always playing, and the sound of Axel's rather annoying "got it memorized" catchphrase soon filled the room.

Well, guess who decided to make an entrance.

Xigbar smiled a little as he Demyx fiddle through his sitar, taking note of the sour notes. Looks like someone had to fight. Well, he was proud that Demyx took action without his aid. Yeah, Axel helped, but that was aside the point. Demyx wasn't asking for his help with something that he could do on his one-and it made him feel just a little proud of him. He liked Demyx asking for help, but knowing that Demyx was working on his own made him feel all the more special.

But this wonderful feeling didn't last long though…

"The hell Demyx," Axel said in a very annoyed tone. "I tell you use water and you throw your stupid weapon at them?"

"I'm sorry alright," Demyx said upsettingly. "I just…it's hard to make water when…"

"Oh great, another excuse," Axel said, possibly rolling his eyes as well. Xigbar couldn't tell.

"It's not an excuse," Demyx protested.

"Bullshit," Axel said, "you almost get us freaking killed, and you can only say "well I can't play when I'm nervous" crap."

Demyx didn't answer to that.

"You got time to screw around with Luxord and write your stupid music, but you don't have time to better yourself with fighting!"

"I'm training," Demyx said pathetically.

Xigbar wondered if he should but in. He didn't think it was fair for Demyx to try to fight this battle, but he knew helping him might make things worse. Axel would only pull out favoritism…and then Demyx would get even more upset…

"Maybe your right then," Axel said, his voice still holding malice in it.

"Huh?"

"What you said," Axel said with cruelty in his voice, "maybe you are just a waste of a nobody!"

Xigbar opened his eye, his head turning just a bit to catch what the two were doing right now. He could literally imagine Demyx's upset face and Axel cocky overbearing-ness right now.

And he was right as rain.

Demyx stood there, holding his sitar affectionately, his eyes a little watered as hatred not to make himself look any more pathetic than he already did. He looked pretty beaten though, but whether it was from Axel or the Heartless Xigbar wasn't able to tell at the moment.

"…"

"Fucking waste," Axel said.

"I'm getting better," Demyx said.

"Yeah well, you're not good enough," Axel said. "You need to spend less time playing your stupid sitar and more time fighting…"

"I am," Demyx said.

"Yeah right," Axel said, "I heard you playing your dumb instrument all night long last night."

"Yeah…well...I..," Demyx trailed off pathetically.

"Yeah, I thought so," Axel said. "Maybe you ought to consider where your priorities are, especially since you almost got use freaking killed."

Demyx was silent.

Xigbar sighed. This was getting too pathetic, even for his liking. Demyx was literally on the verge of tears, and Axel was becoming more unappealing at the moment-which was something he never thought possible. He got up from his seat and approached the two, the nobodies quickly taking notice to him.

Demyx's eyes widened. Axel frowned even more.

"Ok," Xigbarsaid with a sigh. He made note to not pick any sides, no matter how desirable Demyx's was. "You two want to explain why it is so important to be disturbin' my beauty sleep?"

Demyx looked down; obviously upset that he done wrong to Xigbar. What a good kid…

"Demyx here can't obey simple instructions," Axle said, pointing to Demyx. "He almost got me killed."

Xigbarsighed again.

"So you're going to yell at him," Xigbar then asked.

"…"

"It ain't your job to yell at him," Xigbar said, "it's mine and every other superior in this castle. Your job is to do what I command and do it with a smile…"

Axel started at Xigbar, a smirk growing on his face.

Xigbar frowned.

"I ain't joking," he then added.

Axel's smile faded.

"Get out, both of you," Xigbar said, a bit of pain in his chest as he realized that he had made himself sound like a real jerk for the first time in front of demyx. But it had to be…favoritism would get Demyx nowhere. "And if I hear one more complaint…" Xigbar let the sentence trail off.

Axel looked to Demyx and smirked. He then turned around and strutted off, not saying a word as he did.

Demyx turned miserably to Xigbar, upset beyond all belief.

Xigbar frowned.

"I'm sorry I-"

"I wasn't sleeping kid," Xigbarsaid, shaking his head as he placed a glove hand on the younger shoulder. "Sides' no point in beauty sleep when I got enough of it as it is…"

Xigbar laughed a bit, hoping it would be enough to help Demyx calm down a bit.

"Thanks Xigbar," Demyx muttered, though it sounded a bit forced.

"Something wrong," Xigbar asked. He stared down at the upset nobody, the pain growing even more when he saw the upset face on demyx. It didn't belong there…not that face. A beautiful face like that should never look so sad.

"No," Demyx said.

"…"

"I just need time to calm down," Demyx said, forcing a smile on his face. Xigbar felt disgust pass through him as he watched poor Demyx try to lie his way through this.

Maybe Luxord wasn't the problem…

"Ok then," Xigbar said, his eye still locked on to the sad face. It really did bother him, seeing those lovely eyes being tarnished by tears. Demyx shouldn't have to cry…it ruined his wonderful face.

And without much though, Xigbar did the unthinkable.

Well, not the unthinkable, but close to it. He placed his gloved hand gently on the smooth and soft face, and he wiped away Demyx's tear. He watched eyes close as he wiped the face clean, and as soon as he removed his gloved hand you could bet he was feeling even more regret.

He didn't say anything, though his mind was reeling at his stupid action. He shouldn't have done that. Guy friends don't wipe away tears…

But when Demyx looked up to him, Xigbar saw something different. The frown was gone and a small smile was replaced. Not a fake smile either, but a real one.

_Happy._

But the smile quickly faded, and Demyx went and touched his face, a bit unsure of how he was to react to that. Xigbar could only swear at himself; this action being one of the most stupid.

He was sure to see something now…no guy wipes another guys tears…

"Xigbar," Demyx said.

Xigbar froze and looked nervously to Demyx.

"Yeah," he said.

"Thanks," Demyx said, looking to him with the same small smile.

Thanks…Xigbar was speechless.

Demyx was so damn innocent. God, what he would do to press his lips against that boy right now, to hold him in his arms and tell him it was his pleasure, that he would have done it a hundred times over-if only to help Demyx feel a bit better.

Kiss him…

Tell him something…anything…

"Not a problem," Xigbar said.

Great…just peachy.

But as Demyx nodded his head, he detected something. It was small, but he was sure it was there.

Demyx was blushing…

* * *

-Demyx-

Demyx sighed as he grabbed a bag of chips. He had to go and embarrass himself right in front of Xigbar. Oh god, was there no end to his stupidity and un…shame? Un-shame?

Demyx opened the bag and leaned against the kitchen counter, thinking about how lucky he was that what had happened in the grey room was all that had happened in the grey room. He had almost told Axel what he was doing last night, not very smart of him…and a good thing he stopped himself too. He hadn't notice Xigbar, what would have happened if he had found out he was writing a song.

Demyx felt his face warm up as he then recalled the gloved hands touching his face. He could remember the warmth of them, the gentility of them as Xigbar carefully wiped away his tears.

A quick moment of affection…

Demyx sighed. It was killing him. Was Xigbar…gay? Or at least bi, he could work with bi…

That feeling…Demyx could remember it. He was sad, upset, ashamed, and then…he wasn't. It was almost as if Xigbar had a way to make even his most miserable moment seem so much more bearable.

And the way Xigbar looked at him; he almost seemed hurt to see him upset.

He had to feel something back, right? There was no way Xigbar could just be being friendly with him…

Does he like you back?

It was a real shame that Luxord was away right now, he could really use a friend to talk to right now…and Axel was probably still angry with him. Xaldin…actually, he hadn't seen Xaldin all day…hmm, oh well.

Axel…

Demyx knew Axel liked to get things done, but this was a surprise. He had never seen Axel so upset, and he had never been so hurt by him either. I t was a real eye opener; you can't really expect to be friends with everyone here.

Xemnas had said they were nobodies…was it impossible for anybody here to be really kind and all that he longed for?

Axel was so nice, he never expected him to snap like that.

Then again, it got right back to Xigbar. He never expected him to go off and be so…so…

What do you call that?

Demyx shrugged. He needed to get to that song. Xigbar being so sweet to him, surely it had to mean something right? Sweet…

Maybe he should right something a little corny, nothing wrong with that right?

Demyx smirked playfully, the yelling that took place long ago in the grey room now behind him. He would go to his room, write the song, inspired by the small act of possible affection, and he would try to write some lyrics to it. Maybe he would come up with something that didn't suck too much. Maybe Xigbar would like it…maybe he would love it…

Demyx almost jumped with joy at the thought, but manage to be mature an opened a portal for him to travel though. First thing first, get the song and write out the rest of the melody.

…

…

…there was something wrong with his room.

Demyx stared at his all too neat bed sheets, his all too neat looking chair that was perfectly placed where it should be, right next to his desk where everything stood suspiciously perfect. His room was a tad messy, but even the boxers lying on the floor next to the white rug didn't seem to be right at the moment. But what could it possibly be? Why was there such a strange feeling welling up inside of him as he stood there, staring at his perfect looking room?

Someone had been in here.

Demyxbit his lip as he recalled the smirk Axel gave him before walking off into the hallway. He sighed; Axel had done something to his room. What; he didn't know…but knowing Axel, it would be something that would really get him upset. He sighed and sat on his bed, looking around as he counted the few posters in his room, the pencils and pens on his desk, the even fewer books on top of his drawer. What did Axel snatch from him this time?

Sad to say that he was used to these kinds of things. If it wasn't a lowered level nobody-Dancers liked shiny things- then it was Axel trying to play a prank on him. He would take something and Demyx would be item-less for a few days, wondering where it was hidden. Today was no different, though the reason behind Axel's snatching was much more different today.

Demyx dropped to the floor and pulled the small box of songs and poetry he kept underneath it. He hoped nothing would be missing, but one could never be too sure. He carefully counted every sheet of paper, and was glad to see that all sixty songs and poems (he's still new…give it time) were safe and sound. Well than, if everything was in order, then what did Axel take? Perhaps he was only trying to get him scare or something?

Demyx shrugged it off, and ate a few more chips before deciding to get back to his previous endeavor-finishing the song.

The Melodious Nocturne got up from the floor, his mind at ease as he remembered the sheet music was left in the drawer with the sock in it. Nice and safe from ever being taken away…

Demyx opened the drawer and moved some black socks out of the way as he looked for his sheet music. His hand shuffled around and he felt his hands touch something papery.

He smiled and grabbed on to the sheets and pulled them from the drawer, pleased that he managed to find himself a decent hiding spot. Demyx hurried to the bed and reached over to grab one of his pencils, eager to write out some ideas.

But he didn't get too far. Demyx glanced at the amount of sheets on the bed and frowned. Demyx was not forgetful, and he knew for a fact that there had been five sheets of music and possible lyrics…but right now he only counted four. He crawled back to the bed, and stared at what was on the bed. He was sure he had taken everything in the drawer. He got up from the bed and walked back to the drawer, giving a quick search.

No paper.

Demyx went back to the bed and examined what was there. He had the melodies, the few lines of possible notes and what not…

The lyrics were gone.

Demyx's jaw dropped just a bit, fear and anticipation growing within him.

Axel didn't…

But…it's not like…

Was Xigbar's name on that particular sheet of paper…?

Was anything revealing on that paper…

Demyx couldn't remember, and it made him sick to his stomach. Axel had taken his rough draft, and a particular sheet that could hold something very dear to him too.

Nervous tears welt up in his eyes as he thought of a way around this. He could ask Axel to hand it back; maybe he hadn't looked through it or shown it to anybody? Demyx shook his head, trying his best to remain calm, but found it to be rather difficult to do on his own.

Demyx bit his lip…this was not good…this was not good at all.

* * *

Longest chapter yet, about 7000 words long. Lets see, I was going to have this be the confession chapter, but then I realized just how long I could make this story, as well as the fact that this story is supposed to be dark and all-so this happened instead. Don't worry, everything will fall into place as it should. As for the song thing and Demyx being a "crybaby"; he's going to be a lot more mature in later chapters. And as for him crying, I'd cry to if a redhead called me names and shit. I want to thank you all for all the reviews I received lately. That was really cool of you guys. I never thought this story would ever get that much in just one chapter. You guys rock. Well, you know that rules...updates coming soon.


	5. He's in love, he's in lust

Excuses, excuses...and more excuses.

Author's note- This was supposed to be up a while ago, but to two reasons, it got postponed. I is sorry, very sorry. Reason number one is posted up on chapter five of "_Just for You"_, and as for my second reason…long story short; a very special anniversary came up and it emotionally drained me. I'm sorry about the delays, after this, things should be somewhat normal, though updating will be based on my free time during college. I'll try to get things posted up as soon as I can. "_Just For You"_will be done very soon, and a LarLux should be up soon after that. Aside from that, I posted up a one-shot that actually was the idea that started this story. It's called "_Acceptance"_, and you can read it if you like. It's got more Braig than Xigbar though, but reviews and comments are always appreciated.

Lastly, I've been reading Fanfiction. Gasp what a surprise. I was going to give up a talk about things I've read( the good, the bad, and the horrendous), but due to me taking so much space already, I'll leave it at that till next time. Because I has a lot to say…

However, if you want me to rant about a horrible one, just ask. I have a lot of ranting deep within me…and just so you know, I am in no way trying to publicize here. I don't even know who half of these people are…

* * *

-Xigbar-

Threat

Waking up early was something that happened often in a world that seemed to lack time. You couldn't never really tell the difference between night and day, so falling asleep or simply trying to figure out when lunchtime was is a strange chore to accomplish. Yes, a chore. If you didn't arrive at a meeting, showed up late when given a mission; it was considered an act of irresponsibility. So despite there never really being a day or a night, you needed to have one in your daily schedule, lest you end up on Xemnas' bad side.

Xigbar didn't want to bother.

He walked into the white kitchen and picked a chair to sit on. He had absolutely no idea what time it was in the Castle That Never Was, and it bothered him. There had been those few occasions where he had been awake several hours earlier than anyone else…

"Hello," a soft and subtle voice said from behind him.

Xigbar glanced over, the nobody in question not surprising him due to his rather calm composure. However, he did not recognize the voice.

Marluxia.

He stared at the nobody and nodded his head. Nothing to say to the newbie. It wasn't that he didn't like Marluxia, it was something else. He stood there, his face in a straight dull line of emptiness. There was nothing for Xigbar to point out, nothing for him to take notice on. It was like Xemnas had created a clone of himself, but instead used pink over silver.

Xigbar turned around and continued to silently sit, hoping the new member would get the drift and move along. He really had nothing to say to ,Marluxia, and until the nobody showed him that there way more going on in that pretty head of his, he would remain rather distant. He disliked Xemnas' ideals, the last thing he needed was this guy mucking up his wonderful temperament.

…

"Do you know what time it is," Marluxia asked, slowly approaching the sniper.

Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"No," he answered flatly.

"There aren't many clocks around here," Marluxia said curiously, "are there?"

"You need to buy one for yourself," Xigbar said," not that time is really relevant in this world."

"But Xaldin said that the one before could bend time," Marluxia said, sitting himself right across from Xigbar.

Xigbar frowned.

"Number III," Xigbar corrected, "Unless you're good friends with him, you call your Superiors by their official numbers."

He expected a frown to form, something, anything. Marluxia remained stoic, almost putting Saix to shame as he didn't even give Xigbar the pleasure of exposing some form of emotion on his face.

"I see," Marluxia said, nodding his head. He was correcting himself. "I'm sorry for my idiocy," he then said, "I still have a lot to learn."

It was only after this did he pull of a smile. A fake smile.

"Perhaps you would be willing to inform me on some things that I was not told from Number III," Marluxia suggested, his voice full of innocence and curiosity.

It was at this moment did Xigbar realize there was, in fact, something wrong with this new member. He wasn't all too sure what was wrong exactly, nor could he prove it, but he knew young Marluxia was in need of some sort of help. What…he was not sure. But Xigbar new better than to go off on some sort of rant about Marluxia's behavior. He would let the pink haired nobody act as he pleased, kiss-assing whomever he seemed fit. He'd let Xemnas deal with him.

"I would really like it if you could shoe me around the more important rooms too," Marluxia said in a very modest tone, "it would be important for me to maneuver my way through the castle and find the quickest route around…so I won't be late to meetings and such."

Xigbar simply nodded his head, already ignoring the Graceful Assassin. As far as he was concerned, everything coming from the boy's mouth was all a lie.

Besides, knowing there was a member who was just as screwed up as him made him feel better about himself.

"Give it time," Xigbar muttered, not looking to the young neophyte anymore. The sooner he got out of this conversation the better. What time was it? Surely there was someone else who was awake at this hour.

And as if there was some sort of wonderful god out there to bless Xigbar; Axel walked into the kitchen, gracing the two nobodies with his presence.

Xigbar had never been so happy to see Axel. And that was saying something after what had occurred yesterday afternoon…or morning; he wasn't all too sure. Not that it mattered in the end.

"Axel," Xigbar said with a smirk, getting up from his seat and approaching the tired redheaded nobody.

The redhead waved lazily at Xigbar, far too busy as he looked through the cupboards for something decent to feed on.

"Have you introduced yourself to Marluxia here yet," Xigbar asked with a sly hint of evil in his voice. He was not going to deal with this weirdo this early in the morning and god help him if Axel wasn't going to get him out of this situation.

Axel looked up and peeked at the new member.

"Hey," he muttered, his voice practically flooding with a lack of enthusiasm. Not that Xigbar really cared.

"Marluxia is still new," Xigbar said with a smile, despite Axel no longer looking up.

"And," Axel said.

"And I think it would be good for you to take care of him…," Xigbar said.

Axel looked up to Xigbar with a shocked look on his face. He then turned to Marluxia, his face was plain and dull as could be despite hearing all of this, and once again turned back to Xigbar.

"You want me to what," Axel asked.

"Show him around," Xigbar said.

"Didn't one of you guys do that one the first day," Axel questioned.

Well yes, Axel, that's exactly what happened. However, this boy wants directions to forbidden areas or areas that are high value. Why? I can't be too sure, but I do know that I do not want to be responsible for his actions in the near future, and thus I will place it upon you to take charge of them.

"…maybe," Xigbar said with a cocky smile across his face.

"No," Axel said, his head lowering once more as he searched the fridge for something that hadn't already past the expiration date.

Xigbar still had that smile on his face.

"Mind you," he said, "you're already on my naughty list…now would be a good time to kiss some ass."

"What's that supposed to mean," Axel asked, looking to his superior suspiciously.

"I'm just saying I have a lot of power and I can assure you future missions can become rather difficult," Xigbar said, walking off to the doorway as he smirked. "True, I'm not Saix…but I have a lot of influence…being that I am a founding member…"

"You'll exercise favoritism upon me," Axel muttered underneath his breath. Unfortunately, Xigbar had heard it.

"What's that supposed to mean," Xigbar asked, raising an eyebrow to the younger member.

"Oh please, like I can't tell you favor Demyx over me…," Axel said with a smirk, "you're always helping him out and stuff…kinda obvious. I don't recall you doing anything for me like that." His voice lowered a bit so that Marluxia could not ease drop on the conversation. "And don't pull off any bull about you simply being a nice guy; cuz I know you ain't."

Xigbar's eye widened. The redhead was a bit smarter than he lead on. You had to love the organization; it was full of sneaks and liars. Guess Axel was just another nobody trying to make due…but of course, he still didn't get the picture. And for that, Xigbar was extremely grateful, because it gave him the amazing ability to the one thing he seemed to be talented at doing;

"As if," Xigbar said. "You really think I'm just like the others?" He chuckled a bit. "Oh Axel, when will you come to understand that I just like messing with you?"

Getting himself out of trouble.

Axel's face did not change a bit.

"I've messed with you, Lux, and Dem many a time before….," Xigbar said, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Of course, you have hit a few nerves with your comments…"

Xigbar walked closer to the door and opened it, helping himself out of the situation. "But mind you…I'm not like them Axel. Xemnas? Xaldin? Vexen? No; I'm not like them at all…"

Axel frowned.

"Have fun showing "Pinky" around," he said with a wave of his hand before leaving.

Xigbar walked down the hall, smirking at what had just occurred. He had to be careful around Axel…it would only be a matter of time before the redhead figured something out.

But when did Axel lose his respect for his elders? Sure, he would mess with Xemnas once in a while, commenting about his silly speeches and all that nonsense that, in all honesty, Xigbar really didn't believe in. But him? He was usually on the redhead's good side. Did yesterday's event really put a damper on him?

Xigbar shrugged it off. Axel was probably still in a bad mood or something. He'd cool off in a while or so, no need to make a big deal over it. Axel was a good guy, no reason to worry about yesterday…

Xigbar stopped for a moment, the sound of muttering catching his attention. Muttering…and something else. He couldn't make it out well, but it caught his attention. He too ka few more steps before stopping in his tracks, his body leaning against the wall as he listening to what sounded to be nervous chatter. He made sure not to be seen, his body at the very ledge of the corner, so that he could take a look once in a while.

This castle was full of secrets…and if he caught one of his fellow founding members talking about something strange he figured he could make use of it. But his smirk soon faded when he recognized the sounds of the two talking to one another. In fact, the very sound of the all too familiar voice made him feel a tad sick in the stomach.

"…Have you tried to talk to him," the accented voice asked.

Luxord.

"…I…I tried right after I woke up, but he just brushed me off," came a saddened reply.

Demyx.

Xigbar was sure he didn't want to hear the words being spoken. He needed to leave, pass by the two, teleport; he had to get out pf here. He knew if he heard something he didn't like he would get pissed. He would act. That would be a problem.

"You think I ought to ask him, or would you prefer me to stay in the background while you ask again?"

But his legs refused to listen to his thoughts, and he stood there. Maybe they weren't going to say the words he feared the most…maybe they weren't in love with each other. Maybe things were ok and the two were simple friends. Really good friends…

"He won't listen to you," Demyx said in a solemn tone, "he's too stubborn…"

Really, really good friends…

Why did he choose Luxord over you? Why aren't you good enough to talk to? Why is everyone picking someone else over you….

It's not fair…

* * *

-Demyx-

Hoping

"Axel went into your room and stole your music," Luxord asked as he and Demyx slowly trekked through the long hallway together. When he had been woken early in the morning by his friend he wasn't all too sure what to expect. Demyx was a young sort of thing, and he was somewhat immature, so he couldn't help but stereotypically think that Demyx was just trying to bother him in some way or form…so what a surprise it was to see the young nobody all red-eyed and silent.

"Not the music…the lyrics," Demyx said in a saddened tone. He looked down to the floor as the two made their way to the kitchen. He gave a long sigh as he dragged himself as he was starting to fall behind Luxord. "Doesn't matter…I'm still screwed."

"Did the lyrics contain anything…personal," Luxord asked in a very unsure tone. He stopped and waited for the younger to catch up. Demyx could only shrug weakly.

"I…I don't remember," Demyx said modestly. "I was just so freaked out…and now that he has it…what if I did right something bad on it?" Demyx shook his head." I know he could use it against me…somehow…what if he told Xigbar?"

Luxord sighed. He really wasn't sure what to do at this point. What he thought would be a simple little thing ended up as a huge problem. All he wanted was Demyx to get this crush over with, less he end up hurt or worse…now Demyx was moping over stolen lyrics. This was not what he intended for when he told Demyx to express his feelings for Xigbar.

But still, he knew his friend needed help, and so he would offer as much advice as he could.

"…have you tried talking to him," Luxord asked, hoping Demyx at least took action against Axel's wrongdoing.

"…I…I tried right after I woke up, but he just brushed me off," Demyx replied sadly, his body seeming to sink a bit as he did.

Luxord nodded his head as he tried to think f a better way through Axel. He knew Axel, but not enough to call him a good friend…then again; maybe if he spoke with him he could get the lyrics back? Those lyrics, whether they be stupid or disliked by Xigbar, were important to Demyx, so getting them back was of great importance.

"You think I ought to ask him," Luxord asked, "or would you prefer me to stay in the background while you ask again?"

Demyx shrugged.

"He won't listen to you," Demyx said in a solemn tone, "he's too stubborn…"

"Well…what did he tell you when you asked him the first time," Luxord asked. Maybe there was reasoning behind this.

"…,"Demyx looked down once more. He looked rather uncomfortable.

"What did he say?" Luxord tone made it sound more like a demand than a question, but Demyx's face only made him feel a bit nervous.

"…I deserved it," Demyx said finally. Hew looked up to Luxord and frowned. "He said after what happened yesterday I…"

Luxord raised an eyebrow.

"We had a mission together…and I screwed up…," Demyx slumped a bit more, only making Luxord feel even more distressed.

"So he's getting back at you," Luxord asked. "I suppose he's trying to prove a point here…"

Demyx looked up to his friend.

"Maybe he thinks if you have time to write music, then you have time to train," Luxord pointed out.

"…do you think that Luxord," Demyx asked quietly.

"What," Luxord asked.

"You sounded pretty sure of yourself," Demyx said.

Luxord smiled, "that's because I'm usually right."

Demyx didn't seem so convinced.

Luxord sighed. "Demyx, I'm rather honest with you. If I thought you deserved what happened to you I think I would have mentioned it…as cruel as it may sound." Luxord placed a hand on the youngers shoulder. "And you didn't deserve it. You train all the time…you just need to put a little more effort into it…"

Demyx pouted.

"We still need to have a word with Axel," Luxord said.

"What'll be the point," Demyx asked, "he won't listen to us."

"Maybe you should appeal to his better judgment," Luxord suggested.

"Huh?"

"Kiss his ass."

"Oh," Demyx said, frowning at the comment. He really didn't want to do that. But then again, how else was he supposed to get his music back? Still, getting the lyrics was one thing; making sure Axel didn't go spewing out the contents was another.

"I know you're upset with him, but if he's being as stubborn as you say he is…"

"No," Demyx said, "I understand…"

Luxord nodded his head.

"I just hope he listens to me this time," Demyx said as the two continued on, passing the corner as they made their way through the hallway that lead to the kitchen. "Those lyrics were really important…I mean; I may or may not use them...but they're still very personal…"

"I understand how you feel," Luxord said as he opened the door, letting Demyx walk through first.

Demyx walked over to the table, taking note that there was only one nobody in the kitchen, and it was someone who he did not recognize. He stared at the pink haired nobody for a few seconds before forcing a smile on his face and greeting the new comer.

"Hello," he said in the cheeriest tone he could muster up. "Are you new?" Demyx realized the redundancy in his questioned and chuckled as Luxord walked over to the table, also taking interest in the pink haired stranger. "I'm Demyx; Number IX in the organization…" He then pointed to Luxord. "And this is Lux…Luxord!"

Luxord smiled at the nobody; his smile less forced.

The pink haired nobody smiled back at him; through he didn't seem all too interested with Demyx or Luxord. But the new member was polite and like any good neophyte; he went and introduced himself in the most proper way imaginable;

"Hello Demyx, Luxord; I'm Marluxia," Marluxia said in a oh –so polite manner. He smiled kindly at the two as he fiddled with his gloved hands.

Demyx didn't seem to notice. And as for Luxord, well, he couldn't help but notice something…

"Demyx," Luxord asked," Didn't you say Axel went off to the kitchen a while ago?"

"Yeah," Demyx replied.

"Well then," Luxord said, pointing out the emptiness of the room.

Demyx looked around and frowned. It was still a bit too early for missions to be sent out, and not all the rooms were lit up yet since it was rather early.

"…You think he's purposely avoiding you," Luxord asked the Melodious Nocturne.

Demyx frowned.

"Axel…he's the red head with the green tattoos under his eyes," Marluxia asked, though he had little interest in his voice.

Both turned to the new member and nodded their heads.

"You saw him," Demyx asked hopefully.

Marluxia nodded his head.

"Yes…we were talking for a few moments before Xig….Number II took him," Marluxia said. "Rather strange since he had ordered him to show me around…I guess something came up."

"Xigbar took him," Luxord asked.

Marluxia nodded his head once more. "Yes, he just straight out and took him from his seat. No words spoken or anything…I didn't know we could just teleport like that…"

Demyx shook his head, "Only Xigbar can teleport without using portals." He sighed soon after, upset that he had missed Axel, "I wonder why Xigbar took him."

"…," Luxord went silent.

This was becoming quite a mess. He had suspicions of his Superiors, and this seemed to only justify his fears. The two were talking about Axel…and now Axel is gone? And who better to snatch him away than Xigbar himself? No, Demyx would never suspect Xigbar of any wrongdoing…but Luxord knew there was more to the sniper that meet the eye.

Xigbar was listening on them…

* * *

-Xigbar-

Outside of the castle, on what had to be one of the highest points of the Castle that Never Was, were two nobodies. Xigbar stood standing against the wet wall of the castle, his powers well at use as he defied gravity. In his hand was the boot of the second nobody; that being Axel. Axel, unlike Xigbar, was not defying gravity. Instead, he was dangling by a boot and staring down at a several hundred story drop. This, along with thunder, lightening, and rain, only added to his already pale expression. Xigbar wasn't all too afraid on the other hand. He couldn't help but smirk at the redhead's displeasure, laughing at the younger nobody helplessly struggled in his grasp. It was only after Axel was becoming a bothersome pain did he finally say something, and it wasn't all too pleasant.

"You do realize if you break free from my grasp you'll fall right," Xigbar said, his voice barely hiding his excitement.

"Fuck you Xigbar," Axel screamed, his voice shaky, "this is not funny! What the hell-"

Xigbar let go of Axel, causing the redhead to fall a few feet before Xigbar decided to turn off gravity for him.

Xigbar stood up, his face looking to Axel's as he walked down the wall a bit, his eye meeting frightened green ones.

He knew he would get in to some sort of trouble by doing this, but he was sure it would be worth it on the end. Axel was still a subordinate, and he would be dammed if he let Axel do as he pleased. He knew he would dig himself in some sort of hole though….if axel was simply suspicious of favoritism before, well; he would have more to add one his plate once this was over. But Xigbar was pissed as hell, and he would teach Axel some sort of lesson by the end of this day.

"Why did you make Demyx cry," he asked in a very dark tone.

"…what," Axel asked.

"You heard me," Xigbar said.

Axel smiled. "Is that what this is about? Seriously Xigbar…"

Xigbar pointed his gun to Axel, his frown only increasing in grimace. Axel's smile quickly faded.

"I heard him…," Xigbar let his weapon glide against Axel's skin. "You stole his music lyrics because you got pissed with him yesterday!"

"…so…he came crying to you," Axel asked. "I knew it…he's always running to your aid."

The tip of the weapon now rested against the red head's skin. Xigbar remained silent as he pressed the weapon ever so closely to Axel, his eye practically glowing in the dark scenery.

"…and of course," Axel concluded, "You're helping him."

"You do realize you're dangling in thing air," Xigbar said. "I would be careful with what I say…wouldn't want me to lose my concentration."

"…So I took them," Axel said, "it wasn't the first time either…I don't see why he's making such a big deal about it this time…"

Xigbar frowned, "whatever the reason, it is special to Demyx. You can't just act so rash…"

Axel laughed, despite being in a very dangerous position.

"You really are like the others," Axel said with a smirk. "You say that you're not…but you really are just like them…"

Xigbar smirked back.

"No," he said with a smile, "I'm not like them Axel…"

Axel shook his head, but Axel grabbed it and kept his green eyes lock to his gold.

"I'm…so much worse," he said, smirking proudly as he did. "You think Xemnas calls all the shots…you think Xemnas knows what he's doing? Hah…"

Axel frowned, trying to shake his head out of the older nobody's grasp.

"Tell me where you put the lyrics," Xigbar said finally. "And don't lie…I would really get upset if you lied…"

Axel stared frightened at Xigbar, his body beginning to shake in fear. It seems to be at this moment did he realize that Xigbar could literally drop him…and portaling while falling wasn't something Axel figured he could pull off.

This seemed like quite a bit for just some simply lyrics…and terrible ones at that. Why was it so important to Xigbar anyways? Sure, Xigbar liked some of the music Demyx did, but not all of it…even he got annoyed every so often.

It didn't make sense to Axel…

"…I put it in the third drawer," Axel said, "in my room…next to my closet; it's in there."

Xigbar nodded his head. He walked over to the window that was a few feet away and made his way through it, his body slowly breaking away from the space bending as he came to be right side up.

Axel frowned as he was still dangling in midair.

"What the…Hey," he screamed. "What the hell!?"

Xigbar poked his head out of the window and smiled.

"I'll send a sniper for you once I find what I need," Xigbar said as he began to walk away from the window. "Better hope I find it too…"

Axel was not all too happy to hear this. Xigbar could hear swears and curses being yelled as he slowly walked through the hallway, the sound not disappearing till he was several floors down. And of course, he savored the sound of said yelling.

Xemnas rarely administered punishment down upon the subordinates. Perhaps this was why Axel did what he did. When you're never punished you don't listen. Maybe he'll listen to what he's told now…maybe he'll think before he acted.

But there was still worry within Xigbar's empty soul. A part of him couldn't help but wonder what Axel had learned from him today. Did Axel know there was more going on that a simple bond of friendship…or did he come to realize that Xigbar may like Demyx a bit more than what was accepted?

And then there was what Demyx had said to Luxord. Why would he tell Luxord this instead of him? Why was Luxord so bloody special that he had to first tell him about Axel instead of himself? It just didn't seem right. He was always there for Demyx…so shouldn't he be Demyx's favorite? How did Luxord win his way to the top? And what was so special about those lyrics that made him so upset over losing them? Was it a present for that British bastard?

Did Xigbar really want to know?

Somehow he found himself in front of Axel's room. He opened the door, having full authority to just about anywhere, and began to make his way to the desired location. He was still lost in thought, still angry as he thought about Demyx not telling him. He could recall so many memories of anger and deceit from within him, and it only seemed to make more sense as it went on that he might not be able to have Demyx.

Not unless he wanted to hurt him.

But what about yesterday? Didn't Demyx show just a bit of affection to him yesterday? Or was that nothing more than his imagination getting the better of him?

Xigbar stared at the crumbled up paper in his hands. It wasn't hard for him to find…he snapped his fingers and summoned up a sniper, telling it so go and set Axel back into the castle.

He stared at it.

And stared at it.

And he opened it up, trying to straighten it out as best as he could. He straightened it out, staring at the somewhat smeared writing, trying to read through what was written.

Yep, there were words on that paper alright.

…

…

…

He frowned.

He could tell just by skimming through those horribly corny lines what kind of song Demyx had attempted to do.

This was a love song of some sort.

Normally he wouldn't worry over this. Demyx always wrote sappy sort of song, but doe to the events that had just taken fold he couldn't help but worry over this. Demyx had made a rather big deal over these lyrics.

He was writing this with the intent of sharing it with someone.

Xigbar looked down to the paper once more and felt immediate conflict within him.

Would he give this to Demyx?

Or would he throw this away?

It would all be over if he did. Demyx would have nothing to give, and he wouldn't have to worry about Demyx doing anything that he would not approve of. But then again, he wrote it fir a reason…so it would only be a mater of time before whoever he wrote the music to…

But what would Demyx want?

Xigbar knew there was a difference between love and lust. If he loved Demyx he would give the lyrics to him an let Demyx thank him and all that stupid stuff…and Demyx would go as he pleased, thinking he was nothing more than a good friend. And Xigbar would understand that it was the right thing to do since he did love Demyx and when you love someone you "have to let them go" and let them love…even if it may not be you.

Such a stupid analogy.

Good thing Xigbar couldn't love.

Xigbar closed his palm tight and walked out of the door. Demyx would not be getting these lyrics back. Demyx would just have to start all over…and he would have to understand that life sucks, simple as that. He had to learn it too when Braig was alive…so guess what, Demyx would learn it too.

Xigbar walked out of the door, slamming it shut, determined to get into his room as fast as he could before breaking something…aside from the door. But, as fate would have it, he wouldn't be getting very far.

"Xigbar," a voice called.

Xigbar halted, flinching just a bit as he heard his name being called by the familiar voice. He hissed underneath his breath, silently swearing to himself as he heard footsteps walk over to him from behind.

Oh yeah…Axel and Demyx had rooms next to each other…how could he have forgotten?

* * *

-Demyx-

Demyx could remember lying on his bed sometime after eating. He knew he should have gone to Saix and taken his mission, but he couldn't find it in him to work today. He had asked Luxord to tell Saix otherwise, to lie and come up with some sort of excuse as to why he couldn't go on a mission today. It was besides him…but even Luxord understood that Demyx wasn't feeling all too eager to fight today. There was just so much on his mind.

Axel had taken his music, and he had no idea where he was at the moment. Xigbar could have taken him on a long mission for all he knew…and he had no idea how long it would be before he saw Axel again. And what if Axel had read the lyrics; what if he saw something that Demyx didn't want him to see? What would he do then? And what if Axel got the message and told Xigbar all about the song? Demyx still didn't know if Xigbar was like that or not, and it bothered him so much if Axel told Xigbar before he even got to. There were so many what ifs…and not enough time for him to figure things through. Before he knew it an hour passed by, and a dusk was sent to his room. Demyx shoved it off, ignoring whatever message it held and got up from his bed. He summoned up his sitar and attempted to play his instrument.

He couldn't play it.

He cast the weapon aside and found himself sulking. No tears ran down his face, and no pathetic whimpers left his mouth. But he still felt awful either way.

And as if to add to his fears, the events of yesterday played through his head. Xigbar, being absolutely wonderful to him, wiped away his tears and smiled down at him, trying to make him feel better. Xigbar, treating him like there was more to Demyx than just a small part of the puzzle to achieve Xemnas' goal.

Xigbar in total…

"Maybe I should…"

Do what? What can you do but talk to him? You could always just play him a song without lyrics…

But he wasn't in the mood to play to begin with…

Perhaps he should just talk to him.

It wasn't what he wanted, but it would have to do. Maybe it would be better that way…to not play music at all. He could come off immature…and maybe it was stupid to begin with. Playing a stupid song wouldn't get him anywhere…

Demyx sank right back into his bed and felt like crumpling up into a ball. But right then he heard something. He looked up to the wall next to him as he heard the sound of a door shutting rather loudly. He hurriedly got out of his bed, realizing that Axel was most likely leaving his room. He wasn't sure how he missed him walking in the room…unless he portaled right in. But now was his chance, he would have a talk with him and he would get his lyrics back. So what if they were stupid, they were still his…and even if he didn't use them, they still meant a lot to him. He wrote them while thinking about Xigbar…and those words had a lot of meaning behind them.

Demyx opened the door and looked down the hallway. His head tilted to the side as he squinted at the unfamiliar sight in front of him. For one thing, it was rare to see a superior walk in his hallway, so seeing the backside of Xigbar was incredibly startling. And what got him even more was what was in Xigbar's hand. He could see something in it…and from the looks of it…

Demyx felt a sick knot grow in his stomach.

What should he do?

What could he do?

"Xigbar," he called out, his body leaving the sanctity of his room as he made his way to the other nobody. He hurried over, a bit nervous as he got closer to the older nobody. He could see that there was in fact a sheet of somewhat crumbled paper in his hand…but Demyx refused to believe it was what he thought it was.

Xigbar turned around and smiled at him, though it seemed a bit forced. Demyx didn't seem to notice it so much as he was still a bit stuck staring at the contents of his gloved hand.

"Demyx," Xigbar said, "….what are you doing here? Don't you have a mission?"

Demyx frowned, now looking up to his superior. He lied, "no…not today."

Xigbar nodded his head slowly. "Well then…"

Demyx couldn't help himself.

"Uhm…what's in your hand," he asked, his face reddening as he pointed to Xigbar's gloved hand.

Xigbar frowned.

Demyx couldn't help but shake a little.

"Demyx…," Xigbar said, his eye looking away from the younger nobody for just a second. There came a long sigh and Xigbar moved his hand up, offering the paper to Demyx. "I'm sorry," he said finally, "I…overheard you and Luxord talking to one another…and I guess I figured I'd just take action…"

Demyx's eyes widened as he stared at Xigbar's hand, the palm open and the sheet of lyrics ready to be claimed by him. He felt his face redden even more.

"I guess I should have…I don't know, I should have asked you before just going off and taking it for you," Xigbar said, looking at Demyx. "And…and me solving your problems wont do jack shit…"

Demyx felt the urge to just burst into tears. He had never been so afraid in his life. Did Xigbar read this? Did he know?

No…he couldn't have. Just by the way he was talking proved to Demyx that Xigbar was doing this out of simple courteousness. Xigbar even felt bad about it too…

Confusion swept over Demyx as he tried to play everything out of his head. So Xigbar had listened to the conversation? But he didn't recall seeing Xigbar anywhere…so he was listening on him? And how much did he hear anyways? Did Xigbar really know what was going on, but was simply playing it cool?

And what got Demyx eve more; the very fact that Xigbar went ahead and got the sheet for him.

It made him so…

"Ah Shit, "Xigbar said as he noticed Demyx was silently biting his lip, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall. "Demyx…oh…I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to piss you off or anything…"

Demyx shook his head. "No…it's….it's….not that."

Xigbar leaned over a bit and tried to get Demyx to stand up straight. The sheet had long since fallen and was now on the floor.

Demyx looked up and stared at Xigbar's nervous face. He looked rather upset. He couldn't help but wonder what compelled him to go and get the music for him. What made Xigbar feel required to do such a thing? Why was it so important for him to help him through every mission? Why did Xigbar smile at him when everyone else thought he was a waste of space?

"Demyx," Xigbar asked nervously, "are you ok?"

Xigbar was so sweet sometimes…he would forget that this was the same guy who shot down a ton of heartless without breaking a sweat. He was so caring and nice and patient and….

Demyx felt a gloved finger lift his face up. He looked to Xigbar and frowned even more, unsure of what he was supposed to say at this moment.

Do you still want to sing him that song?

"…you're really nice," Demyx said weakly. "You're always dong things for me…you're such a great friend…"

Xigbar smiled at him, but Demyx could see there was conflict in his eye.

Do something.

What would he do if Xigbar backed away from him? If he decided to reject him and run off, never to speak to him again? Was it really worth it in the end?

Do something before time runs out.

He had had a real shitty day so far…might as well do it.

Demyx leaned in and pressed his lips against Xigbar's, causing the older top back up just a bit. He grabbed on to his gloved and held it, trying to keep Xigbar close to him. There was no need though, Xigbar didn't move after his small jerk from being startled by Demyx's action. Demyx pressed harder against Xigbar's surprisingly soft lips as his free hand seemed to find its way on his face. Xigbar's seem to have the same thing in mind, his other gloved hand trailing across Demyx's cheek, finding its way into Demyx's strange haircut.

But it was when Demyx realized that he wasn't being rejected, and instead, accepted, did he actually pull back from Xigbar.

He stared nervously at Xigbar, unsure of what to do.

He had kissed him. Out of nowhere…and Xigbar didn't have a fit over it. He wasn't sure if he should jump for joy or beg for forgiveness.

Demyx looked nervously to the floor, his boots moving a bit as he tried to come up with reason. He knew this was the part where the guy usually confessed his love to the girl, and the girl would break into tears and tell him the same. Was he supposed to do it now? Would everything play out like it usually did in the fake world of romance?

Demyx looked up to Xigbar.

He didn't look pissed, nor did he show any sign of negative emotion. He just seemed to be staring back, waiting for Demyx to say what needed to be said. Demyx looked into the bright yellow and could see it brimming with energy. Did his look the same.

"Uhm," Demyx said, his voice flooding with unsurity. He stared right at Xigbar and took a deep breath, "I…I really…."

And before Demyx had time to declare how he "felt", Xigbar grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over, taking him into another kiss, this time more passionate.

Demyx was pretty sure Xigbar felt the same.

* * *

-Xigbar-

...

...

...

He's all mine.

* * *

The ending you just read…that's as "fluffy" as I plan to get. I don't even know what that means…

Last note-I have a very important poll up. You see, I do plan on writing a LarLux, but I also want to write something else alongside it. I posted up my (crack) pairings and I'm letting you guys take a look and decide on what should be worked on. Either one(s) you pick, I'll produce a good story from it (you know me by now…). So please vote on my poll, and don't just pick the pairing with two guys in it. Not all of the pairings will revolve around romance…just so you know. So pick carefully and pick wisely.

I have six stories up now! Four more to go till I hit double digits! Awesome-O! Don't worry, not all of them will be stupid one-shots. Just most of them.

So…next chapter…short (thank god), sweet…and rather creepy? Dark times lay ahead Harr….err, I mean readers.


	6. It counts as consensual

Long author note…

AN-A somewhat short chapter that will pretty much explain what kind of relationship our two characters will have from here on till I say so. As said before, this story will get a bit more…disturbing…consider this the climax of all that is good. After this…things will happen; I plan to have this story follow a certain video game storyline…should be obvious. So, I've been told that there are not a lot of good Xigdems out there. I looked around. There are a lot of one shots…and honestly, I don't think, especially in an M rated story, you can have people expressing love in one chapter. That's really hard to pull off in an M rated story. But…I did find a few that managed to not only be good, but manage to be unique in their own way. But in the end, I have to give props to **SugarBeatAngel**and her XigDem (**Die Hohlen Kosten des Lebens)**story for not only grabbing my attention, but for keeping me reading her story for twenty two chapters all while keeping the story accurate as can be, and unique. Now…Xigbar's a Nazi…and Dem's a Jew… (And Saix is still a douche who I still can't stand), and they fall in love during rather peculiar circumstance, and this may not be your cup of tea, but if you like AU's you should give this a try. It has a very interesting story, and it's realistic too. There are a few problems with this story, but most of them stem from the rants that she had to give throughout her story due to people flaming her-for the wrong reasons. No story is perfect, but please don't flame for the wrong reason, spelling errors are one thing-but the setting is another. This is an awesome story, and I could go on about it for a long time, but I'll leave it up to you, since me telling you the whole story would be pointless, despite my wonderful narration abilities. If you do read it, please…don't flame it because it sets place during WWII-remember; you're currently reading a story that revolves around **pedophilia (in case you forgot)**...there is no reason why any of you guys should flame it.

I will shut up now.

Mhmm yeah, I'll talk about all sorts of thing that I read…basically, if I have a story on my fave list, chances are I'll talk about it...or just the authors in total. Why, because I can, that's why. Call me a media whore if you will...

* * *

-Xigbar-

Nostalgia

_Braig stared nervously at the door that lead to his master's study. He glanced over to the edge of the hallway, his eyes landing on a very silent Dilan and Even. They were both nervous too. _

_He closed his eyes for a moment and wondered if this was truly it; if Ansem had finally caught on to what they had been doing the past few months. He could only hope this was nothing more than a false alarm, gods' help him if Ansem found out what was going on beneath this castle. _

_And so he opened the door, his face and composure as calm as he could possibly muster up considering the situation. _

_He looked to his master's seat, Ansem quietly going through a few sheets of paper containing some sort of important information. But Braig's attention was far too focused on the mans eyes; which were now looking up to him. _

"_Have a seat Braig," Ansem said, a smile appearing on his face as he pointed to the chair that was next to his desk. _

_Braig remained silent as he made himself as comfortable as he could. He looked to his master and frowned. _

"_You're not in trouble," Ansem said as he got up from his seat, the sheets of paper in his hands. Braig felt a small wave of relief hit him, but it didn't make him feel all too better in the long run. For all he knew, Ansem was trying to play tricks on him, trying to get him to talk without knowing it. But Braig was lucky in the sense that Ansem chose him over the others…he knew how to lie. Even could lie…but Braig could see past it. Dilan couldn't lie…and neither could Aeleus. Ansem was an idiot if he could think that he would simply tell him everything._

_Especially something like this._

_But if he wasn't in trouble then why was he told to come here? Why would Ansem ask for him? The work Braig did was not the same that Ansem usually partook in. Sure, he had majored in science, but Ansem was really deep into it. He doubted, even if this talk had nothing to do with what was secretly going on, this would be a pleasant talk._

"_Not in trouble, hmm," Braig muttered, making sure his voice was heard._

_Ansem chuckled. _

"_Unless you did something you weren't supposed to do…but even then; I've let you off many a time before," Ansem said as he put away the sheets into certain files. Braig didn't say a thing. "No, I'm here to talk about something else…"_

_Braig lifted an eyebrow at his master, wondering what could possibly be the matter this time. He didn't do anything wrong, or at least anything that caught Ansem's attention. _

"_Braig, you know I keep a watch over you and the others and you know as well as I know that there's more to this than simple management quotas behind these motives," Ansem said as he sat himself on the chair across from Braig's. "I do it because I care about my apprentices, and because I want to make sure nothing gets in the way of said work, and if there are any emotional problems that seem to be rising, I want to know about them."_

_Was he expecting him to go off and tell him about the others? Like, a healthy form of tattle-tale? Braig couldn't help but make a face at this, this strange insinuation that he couldn't help but assume at this moment. Did Ansem suspect something, or was he just noticing the tip of the iceberg? Maybe he did suspect something, but didn't know what it was. As far as Braig new, he was good at holding in his emotions…he had done so for so long that he deserved a bloody trophy for it. _

"_Are you upset?"_

_Braig's attention was quickly caught once this question was asked. He looked to his Leader, startled by such a question, and quite unsure as to answer it. _

_Was he unhappy? What was that supposed to mean?_

"_Uhmm…no?"_

_Braig wasn't even sure how to even correctly respond to this. His answer was more of a question, and his fear of what was to come was rising, though it was more out of the fact that he simply didn't get what was going on anymore. It was just such an odd thing…_

_All this aside, Ansem still had a rather calm look pasted across his face. His eyes seemed to simply gaze at Braig's, reading him carefully as if he were lying. Braig wasn't lying, he just had no idea what was going on at the moment._

"_Braig, do you know what I'm asking you right now, "Ansem then asked, finally taking notice to the man's confusion. _

"_How I'm feeling," Braig then answered. _

"_Yes, but you know that I'm not referring to this exact moment, right," Ansem asked. "That I'm talking about you in general…"_

_Braig was silent. _

_A nerve had been pinched, had been tampered with. _

"_I can recall your "practices"….as I like to call them, and I couldn't help but notice how….utterly weak your relationships are with others," Ansem said as he looked away for a moment. "I know not all of this is my business, but I can't help but worry over your behavior as…"_

_He's been watching? How was it that he saw a flaw within all of this? Didn't you do a good job pretending to care about all those idiots you were with? You always put on a smile, you kissed them, and you did everything they could have asked for…how is it that he saw past all of this?_

_Did Ienzo tell?_

"…_and I often try to respect ones privacy, but lately, with your decline in social behavior, I can't help but wonder if everything I've noticed in the past has had anything to do with what's going on now," Ansem continued on. Braig could barely hear a world the older man was saying. He was too busy trying to find out where he made a mistake. He had slept with them, sometimes more than once…was that not good enough? It wasn't like the others were committing to others….so why should he? Was Ansem expecting him to have made some sort of proposal to a girl by now? Is that what it was?_

"…_what's wrong with my social behavior," Braig suddenly asked. He was wager to find the flaw within his supposed flawless system. _

_Ansem looked a bit baffled by this, as if the answer had already been brought up awhile ago. But he answered anyways, being the generous man that he was._

"_Braig…"_

* * *

-Demyx-

The experience

The movies were obviously fake. The romantic things that happened between now than the end were appropriately placed so that everything would seem perfect. So this is why everything that was going on now seemed so fast and strange to him.

It was reality, and it was happening at such a quick pace that he could barely keep up with Xigbar. He wasn't all too ready for this, not after just having confessing himself to the other. He barely got the message that Xigbar felt the same way…just barely. Before he had time to laugh, smile, express his joy in knowing how great it was to be loved and have love; he was removed from the hallway and forced right into his room.

But of course this all had to make sense, everything had to make sense for Demyx. There was reason behind him being hurriedly undressed, his body forced on to a bed by a strong hand.

It all seemed like every action was flying right past him, and for some reason he could not grab hold of any of them.

Off went his cloak.

There goes his boots.

His gloves.

What was the answer?

Xigbar liked him too; otherwise he wouldn't be doing this. Xigbar was doing this because he cared about him, and this is what two people do when they love each other.

They have sex.

Demyx lifted his arm up, trying to feel the other above him, wondering when he'll see more of the older nobody. The hand that was gliding across his chest hoisted itself up and grabbed his hand.

A sign of affection? Demyx closed his eyes as lips kissed his forehead, then his cheek, and then a rough kiss on his lips. His hand felt warm in the others grasp, even if it was a little rough. He felt his face heat up and prickle a bit as he let the older nobody enter his mouth, let his other hand trail across his hot body and tease him. His eyes tightened in a lock even more as he felt the gloved hands play with his zipper, teasing him and taunting him and making him beg for more.

This was happening rather fast; he figured adults waited…

Or was it because they were adults that it was happening so fast? Demyx wasn't all too sure, and it was getting harder for him to wonder about it. The feelings Xigbar evoked in him were making it harder for him to think about anything at the moment, especially with it growing by the second.

But then, Demyx never really knew the more mature side of love. Oh yeah, he had messed around once in a while he had a heart, but he had never gone as far to play in the deeper end of the pool. This was a first, and it sure was brining quite a bit of new experiences to the table.

Demyx made a soft whine as he felt the glove hand slip right in his pants, bringing on a rather familiar feeling that he would usually experience alone. It was right then did he realize that this was occurring in his room, all of this strangeness that he could even barely manage to fantasizes about without blushing madly from embarrassment. Demyx grabbed hold of Xigbar, his arms wrapping tightly around his frame as he felt the hot intensity grow within him, and feeling that pleasurable ecstasy rise as Xigbar continued to pump him.

His back arched as he held on for dear life.

This is what two people do when their in love…

* * *

-Xigbar-

_He didn't know…but at the same time…he knew. _

_Braig could literally feel himself holding on for dear life right now. To what; he hadn't the vaguest idea…but it was there. He was afraid, and he had reason to feel so. _

_Ansem knew there was something wrong with him. He may not know what it was exactly, but he was beginning to put pieces together from everything he had witnessed in the past. Somehow Braig had made a mistake, and now he was paying for it. His leader, teacher, master; he was going to find out his biggest secret._

Off went Demyx's cloak, exposing creamy soft flesh.

_He was a freak._

The boots came next, such a pain to remove.

_He didn't know everything, but he knew enough. Enough to ask him what was wrong. Enough to tell him that it would be private and that it would never leave the room. Braig felt a shiver run down his spine as he then remembered that he was still sick and incurable. He had tried to fix himself up shortly after Xehanort's arrival...he had to. He had been told that tampering with the darkness was dangerous enough, but to do so with already so much leverage being dragged along; he had to attempt to fix himself in order to et around much easier. So he had…and it was working…_

_It was working…_

_Wasn't it?_

_Why is it that he was caught in the act?_

_What act; you never did anything…_

His fingers were rather soft, despite always playing that stupid instrument.

_You never touched them; you never did anything aside from dream. Dreaming isn't a bad thing…how the fuck does he know?!_

"_You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to," he heard the voice above him say in a still calm and patient tone. "I understand that you may be feeling stressed over what's bothering you, but eventually telling someone is the goal here."_

His skin is so soft, so warm and inviting. Can't wait to have him whole, to own every last bit of him…

_Goal; you mean you actually want to know the thoughts I've thought of? You want to here my dreams….my idea of what's beautiful and pleasurable? Do you really want to know these kinds of things, Ansem?_

_Braig looked up to his silent Master, his yellow eye locking in on the others._

_I really like him; he's a wonder to behold. I know he's barely hit double digits, but you understand that love has no boundaries, right? You can fall in love with anyone, and if they love you back then its ok, right? I've though about asking him a few times in the past, before Xehanort made me try to fix it up, and I've often wondered what would happen if he let me get closer to him. _

_Ansem blinked and frowned. _

_He doesn't look at me the same way anymore. I think it's the scar…probably the scar. It freaks him out, y'know? He's just a kid, and kids scare over small things like that. I'm not any less kind to him though; I still treat him the same. I still hope, even when I told myself it wasn't love, that he would like me back if I tried a little harder. _

_Ansem got up from his seat._

_Why does he like you so much more than me? What did you deserve in order to gain his attention? Tell me please…_

You lose, Luxord. He likes me now. I have him all to myself, and you have nothing.

"_Braig," Ansem said._

He's so eager…just look how fast he got up. He looks like he won't last too long.

So sweet.

"_Yes," Braig muttered. He looked over to his master to see him standing by the door. The door was open, a sign from the heavens that he was now free to go. Braig silently got up from his seat, unsure whether or not it was a good idea to let Ansem see so much of him in that cold gaze of his._

He tastes sweet.

_He walked over to the door and looked to his master once more. Ansem still had that damn understanding look on his face, though there seemed to be less of it than before. _

_Did he get the picture?_

_Ansem was better off asking about the horrific experiments that was being performed right under his nose. He really was better off…now he would have to worry about what Braig was thinking…now he would have to wonder what sick thoughts were probably going on in his mind._

Get rid of the remaining clothes…their in the way of what you want the most. He wants it….give it to him. Make him addicted…make him want you so you can have him whenever you please.

_Braig walked out of the door and took a few more steps before stopping; his master saying his name once more. _

_Braig turned around and looked to the older man, waiting for his judgment to be placed upon him._

_You're disgusting._

_I'm afraid I can't have you working here anymore._

_Get out._

_You need help._

"_If you need to tell me more," Ansem said, "I'll be willing to listen." _

_Braig's eye widened._

"_You're not a bad man, Braig," Ansem said as he leaned on the wall. "You've never done anything wrong…"_

…

"_You just need to think about your life, rethink everything," Ansem concluded. "I know your good inside; otherwise you would have done something long ago…."_

_Braig nodded his head, but didn't say a word. He simply turned around and walked off to his room, reaming silent all the way. He passed by Dilan, passed by Xehanort and Even, but never said a word to them. He was quiet all the way._

_It wasn't until he got to his room did he finally utter a noise, and in the form of laughter. _

_He laughed. _

_He laughed and laughed till his body sunk to the floor and tears ran down his face. _

_Ansem didn't know anything…he had no idea what was going on….he hadn't a clue as to how much he was suffering…._

_It hurt._

It feels so good.

* * *

-Demyx-

Demyx felt a rush of cold hit his heated body as his remaining article of clothing was finally removed from him. He was all exposed under Xigbar, and it made him feel just a bit uncomfortable, though it was more out of shock than anything. He knew this was only odd because he had never done this with him before, and that it was something he would get used to after time went on.

Xigbar lowered himself and kissed Demyx's chest, causing the younger to shiver just a bit as contact was made again. He grabbed on to Xigbar's cloak, which was still on for some reason, Demyx didn't think much of it though, and whimpered as he felt Xigbar's warm lips travel lower and lower, the kisses lasting longer as they descended.

Demyx blushed and made a soft moan as he felt lips press against the tip of his all too hard erection, his whole body quivering in agony as he felt the need to climax grow in him. But Xigbar was taking his time, teasing him and torturing him with passion. It made Demyx feel loved, but at the same time it killed him to know that this may last longer.

Demyx felt the warmth of Xigbar's body leave him for a brief moment, causing him to open his eyes and see what was going on. He felt one of his legs being roughly grabbed, Xigbar taking control of it and moving it so that he could enter Demyx.

Demyx blushed as he knew Xigbar got an open wide view of him, and Xigbar not saying a word during this time made him a bit nervous. Did people talk during these times? Was it ok for him to ask questions right now?

He wanted to ask.

* * *

-Xigbar-

Xigbar smirked at the lovely body beneath him, oh so eager to have him in every way possible. He knew he would have to be careful now; rough-housing with Demyx would only lead to problems. Demyx was probably new to this, whether he was a virgin or not, this would be his first time for something. And knowing this only made Xigbar even more excited. He would claim him all for his own, and Demyx would be long to him and only him.

Not Luxord, not Axel…not anyone.

Not even Demyx.

He grabbed Demyx's leg and pull it away, forcing him apart and taking a good look at what he was about to own.

He should probably prep him…blood is never a good sign, no matter how great of a lube it would make, Demyx wouldn't go for it. No, he would have to be careful with his present…have to take acre of it the first few times.

He would have to be gentle, and he would have to be slow; he needed to have Demyx begging for more.

And he would only be so grateful to give him more.

He'll get rough over time…first things first.

Xigbar removed his one glove, using his teeth as he held Demyx's leg with his other hand. His eyes were locked on the prize, and as far as he was concerned; nothing would get in the way…

"Xigbar?"

Xigbar halted his advance and looked to Demyx. The two met face to face for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Xigbar could feel his need grow…what did Demyx want now?

"Yeah," he asked, holding in his lustful tone as best as he could.

"…will this hurt," Demyx asked in a rather shameful voice. Xigbar wanted nothing more than to laugh at that. Demyx hadn't been with another guy? Or was he really a virgin? Xigbar remained silent for a moment as he struggled over being honest or simply straightforward with the boy. Either way, it was going to hurt…

Xigbar sighed.

This better not make him change his mind…Xigbar didn't want to wait. He had waited long enough; he wouldn't wait any longer now. If Demyx dared changed his mind he would use force.

"Yes," Xigbar said. "It's gonna hurt."

He could see a nervous look grow on Demyx's face.

Great…

Lie…

"Don't worry," Xigbar added soon after. "It'll get better…trust me."

Demyx looked to Xigbar. He could see that Demyx was more than willing to continue right now. He couldn't help but be thankful for all those times he had helped the younger nobody; it was all repaying itself…Demyx trusted him…

"…ok."

Xigbar smirked.

* * *

-Demyx-

He really is sweet.

A bit too quiet and a bit too rushed…

But I know he's looking out for me.

Demyx smiled at the nobody hovering above him and told him "ok", not feeling so afraid about what was going to happen. He knew Xigbar loved him and wouldn't dare lie to him; he had never done so before.

Demyx let his smile fade as he felt another strange sensation hit his body. His body quivered a bit and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, everything that had occurred reoccurring in his head.

But the more important details….him being nude while the other remained clothed, the fact that there was almost absolute silence between them…and the fact that hardly any eye-contact was made…it didn't seem to have hit him.

Poor thing.

* * *

What, it ends there? But why?

I'm not trying to frustrate you or anything, but there is a point to be made in this chapter, and it ain't the sex. It's me trying to remind you that Xigbar is messed up and he isn't emotionally in love with Demyx (not yet that is…). Don't worry, I'll have other scenes in the future, and some may have more going on in them. But right now I'm trying to establish the current relationship, and if you paid attention you would have noticed just how unloving Xigbar was (he's such a whore), even in Demyx's point of view, though Demyx really didn't notice this. and no, Demyx isn't some sort of gullible idiot; he just naturally assumes that Xigbar cares for him. Honestly, you have no idea who is or isn't normal by simply looking at them; you have to get deep enough to figure out the uglies that they are hiding. so yeah; Demyx is smart...somewhat.

And as for the smex scenes; depending on content, I may post two versions of the chapter. I know some of you like yaoi and all that, but some of you may be reading this simply because you like the storyline or the plot or whatever else…either way, I'll have information in both of them, the only difference will be implied sex in the edited one, if I should do one.

I love HP…you'll see references of it once in a while…lol.


	7. The birth of his theory

So, I'm going to give you this short little chapter that basically sums up the rest of this part of the story. So yeah, this story comes in parts. So far you've been in the pre-358 day's era; next part is the 358 days era. Yeah, I'm just awesome with naming stuff. Love it.

* * *

-Demyx-

Thirteen

She seemed likable, but it was only a matter of time before she broke out of her spell and showed everyone her true colors. Unfortunately for Demyx, she showed it to him, and in the form of a violent tantrum to end all tantrums.

Larxene; the Savage Nymph, and the twelfth member to the Organization.

Demyx swore in his defense he had done nothing to bother her, all he had done was ask her who she was, where she came from, all that nonsense. Luxord and Marluxia were quite calm when giving their answers, and Demyx figured that bonding would be a good thing to do, especially since she was the only girl in the Organization and would probably need a friend to talk to anyways.

She reacted to this presumption in a fit of rage. She yelled and screamed and asked him what business it was of his to know what and where she came from. She then kicked him in the shin and stomped off, leaving Demyx to wallow in pain and confusion. He made note to leave her be.

…

"I'm going to go and say it was my fault," Axel said as he sat himself on a white couch across from Demyx and Luxord. "She asked me what I though about her outfit…and I left her in the dust."

"Really," Luxord said with a shake of his head, "that gives her no reason to go on and act like she runs the place."

"You know how girls are," Axel said with a laugh. "I guess becoming a nobody wasn't enough for her. She still thinks she has feelings I guess."

"I wonder if it's not so much feelings as it is hormones," Luxord said with a chuckle. "After all…she is the first female in the group…we know nothing of how she may function."

"That's so crude," Axel said, "you know we're frozen…we don't age or any of that."

"She could still be…"

Demyx shuddered at the strange thought. Larxene was the first girl in the organization, and so far she managed to leave him emotionally scarred for the rest of his life. And with Luxord putting that fact out in the air, well, it seemed like a possibility.

"She seems to be getting along with Marluxia though," Luxord muttered as he continued to play solitaire. "So at least she isn't wandering the halls alone."

"I wouldn't call him much of an escort," Axel said, "I n fact, I wouldn't call that guy much at all. He's barely even around to begin with; he's like a ghost or something."

"He's a nobody," Luxord said, "as are we. He just goes as far as to at like one as well…by not expressing a thing."

"Maybe he's just bored," Demyx finally suggested after some thought. Both Axel and Luxord turned to Demyx, waiting for reasoning behind this presumption.

Demyx frowned.

"He said this place was boring," he said, "there isn't anything to do here aside from missions, and that there was no point into trying to get our hearts back." Demyx shrugged, "I don't know…I guess you could say he's a little off."

"I'll say," Axel said with a smirk," who wouldn't want their heart back?"

Demyx thought of this for a moment and frowned. It really didn't make sense to him. Getting his heart back would be the greatest thing to happen to him since…well, ever. That was his goal, the organizations goal. Without a heart he was nothing, literally. The fact that Marluxia or Larxene may not care about getting their hearts back confused him, and to and extent, frightened him.

Not that he could actually be afraid or confused.

But wasn't getting ones heart back the goal? If you haven't a heart to feel with, wouldn't you naturally want it back? Demyx knew he wanted his back, and it wasn't only because Xemnas had told him so. He wanted it for a great deal of reasons. He could feel, he could experience things fro ma whole knew perspective, and he could appreciate. Without his heart he couldn't really experience everything to its full extent. Not really, because how clan you see things fully if you're not full yourself?

And then there was Xigbar…

Demyx knew love was a major factor of the heart. The warm feeling that burn in your chest when your heart ached for someone; he wanted that. He wanted that warm feeling, that full feeling and everything that came along with it. He had never felt it as a somebody, and only now as a nobody did he realize what a gift it was to have. He could never really love Xigbar, and it did bother him that what he was feeling was most likely an illusion of some sort.

So he wanted his heart.

…but Marluxia and Larxene didn't?

What could they possibly be thinking?

"Axel," a calm and cold voice said from afar.

All three nobodies turned to the entrance of the room and stared at Saix as he entered. Axel gave a small sigh as he slouched into the couch some more, not all too pleased with the fact that he was going to be assigned a mission. Whenever Saix called it usually meant a mission.

And as if Saix read the redheads mind, he went ahead and continued on, not giving Axel time to react. "I need you to go to Twilight Town…there seems to be some sort of strange occurrence going about. Xemnas suspects-"

"Hello to you too Saix," Axel muttered sarcastically as he got up from his seat.

"This is a mission of great importance," Saix said, frowning at Axel's poor attitude to the mission. "Xemnas believes there may be a new nobody out there."

Axel rolled his eyes, not caring too much.

"Great, another weirdo," he said with a smirk. "Just what this castle needs, as if Larxene and Marluxia wasn't enough."

Saix shook his head.

"See that you get it done," he said. "If you find anything else that may have caused such a disturbance, report to me immediately."

"Yeah, yeah," Axel said, rising his arm up and creating a portal of darkness. "I'll go find your thirteenth member…if there is a thirteenth member."

Demyx watched as Axel walked through the huge pool of darkness, his eyes darting from the redhead to Saix as next big thought entered his mind.

A new member?

He kept silent until Saix left, knowing that spreading gossip wasn't something that Saix was too found of, and began prattling to Luxord as soon as he was sure the blue haired nobody was well out of the way.

"Do you think there will be a new member," he asked curiously.

Luxord shrugged, "hard to say, though a new face would be rather welcoming, especially considering Larxene is such a bright one."

Demyx smiled. "That's not very nice."

"But it's true," Luxord said with a smirk, "besides; I could use the easy munny…"

Demyx chuckled.

"She is a bit of a witch," Demyx said with a laugh.

Luxord chuckled. "Now who's being mean?"

Demyx pouted. "You know I didn't deserve that kind of treatment. I was just trying to be nice, and she goes and yells at me…"

"Hell hath no fury," Luxord pointed out.

"That doesn't even make sense," Demyx said, "I didn't piss her off…I just tried to be nice is all."

"Sometimes people don't want others to know who they truly are," Luxord said. "Perhaps she doesn't want you to get to know her…maybe that's why she likes Marluxia so much; he doesn't care about us in general…"

Demyx frowned.

He knew it was pointless arguing about Larxene. In the end he would either be on good terms with her, or no terms at all. It would be impossible for them to be on bad terms with one another because they couldn't hate. They couldn't hold a permanent grudge. After a whole month, he and Axel were now on good terms. They got along with one another and worked together, as if everything had been fine before. Sure, he could try to hate Axel, but what good would it do? He would never get missions complete with him, and if they couldn't work together than they'd only be prolonging the completion of Kingdom Hearts.

"Kingdom Hearts…," Demyx muttered suddenly.

Luxord lifted his head up, as he had figured the conversation to be over, and looked to Demyx.

"Luxord?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think, once we get our hearts back, that she'll be the same as before," Demyx asked curiously. "If there is so much to hide from when she had a heart, do you think she'll be more open once she has it again?"

Luxord gave an exhausted smile to Demyx. "Quite a complex question you got there…but if I had to guess I would think we would be the same as we always were."

"She'd still hate us," Demyx asked.

"Well…I guess she would" Luxord said, "only she really would be able…or perhaps she won't." Luxord frowned. "Rather hard to say…"

Demyx sighed.

"I'd like my heart back…"

"I think most of us do," Luxord said.

"Why wouldn't she want hers?"

"That's not something just anyone can answer," Luxord said, "only she can answer such a thing, and I doubt she'll be willing to provide us with the information." Luxord got up from the white furniture and looked to Demyx. "Simply forget about her; eventually you'll have to work with her on a mission, and it's best that you don't get caught up with her problems…"

Demyx nodded his head and watched the blonde head off, not paying so much attention as he let his mind wander off.

Another member…this could either be a very good or very bad sort of thing. The last thing he wanted was another Larxene to be around.

He wondered if it was girl nobodies that were like that…not even Saix was that bad…and Saix was bad.

Better be a guy, he thought with a smile.

"What are you so cheery about," a voice asked from right behind him.

Demyx turned his head around and smiled at the familiar nobody.

"Xigbar," he said with a small laugh," what's up?"

Xigbar shrugged as he jumped over the couch and landing right on it's cushion.

"Just another meeting," he said, "nothing that hasn't already happened before."

Xigbar crossed his legs as he sunk into the seat, trying to relax after what Demyx assumed to be another long and boring meeting. Xemnas said a lot of important things, so of course the young nobody took him seriously, but he knew from several meeting that they could be quite long and rather dull. Xigbar was a superior, so he often was summoned to one, so Demyx could only imagine how much the older nobody disliked them.

Still, Xigbar was here and Demyx couldn't help but feel a bit happier just seeing him sitting next to him. As casual as things were during the day; he knew they had a special relationship, and knowledge itself was enough to lighten up the mood for the young nobody.

"Hey," Demyx said, "so Saix sent axel on a mission; said something about a new member…"

Xigbar glanced at Demyx and nodded his head.

"There might be," he said, "then again, there may not be…"

"Do you think there will be one," Demyx asked curiously. "I mean a new nobody?"

"Who knows," Xigbar said in a very uninterested tone. "I could honestly care less whether we get a new member or not…"

"I think it would be nice," Demyx said with a smile. "As long as it isn't another Larxene, it'll be cool."

"You don't like her, huh," Xigbar said.

Demyx frowned.

"Have you tried talking with her," Demyx asked.

"Don't see why," Xigbar said, "never bothered; once I got her here I figured her to be Xemnas' problem."

"You should give it a try," Demyx said, "she practically assaulted me with words."

Xigbar smirked. "Look who's made a new friend."

"No way," Demyx said, looking to Xigbar with a peculiar smile. He raised his voice a little as Xigbar began to laugh at his comment. "As if I could ever be friends with a-"

"Now, now," Xigbar said, "try to remember we're in a rather acoustic room…" He sighed and looked to Demyx with a smile. "Last thing you want is Xemnas' lil secretary hearing you."

"…right," Demyx said as he settled down next to Xigbar. He relaxed a bit as he let the minutes pass by him, waiting for nothing in particular to happen. He glanced over to Xigbar who was doing the same, that being nothing, and thought about the month that had seemed to fly by so quickly.

He hadn't really noticed it, but time seemed to fly by when you were enjoying it. The missions seemed quicker when you had something to look forward to aside from sitting around and playing a sitar all day. Talking to Xigbar was more fulfilling than he had ever figured to be, and then there were the other activities they performed as well. Talking only went so far before one ran out of things to say…

But of course sex wasn't the only thing on Demyx's mind, though he could honestly say it easily made his top ten. Just being with him was nice enough, knowing that one say they could be more was another. This was the biggest reason Demyx longed for a heart now; love. He knew he couldn't love like he wanted until his lost heart was back inside of him, and he knew Xigbar couldn't do the same either until he got his back as well. Only then could both of them truly meet eye to eye with the other and actually love. Demyx was satisfied with what he had now, but by all means he did long for more. Only with his heart could he actually feel…

"Maybe that's the reason," he muttered.

Xigbar looked to Demyx and tilted his head a little, not hearing what the nocturne had said fully.

"What," he asked.

Demyx turned to Xigbar, not realizing he had spoken loud enough for the older nobody to hear.

"Oh…I was talking about Larxene and Marluxia," Demyx said.

"What about them?"

"Well…," Demyx trialed off as he tried to think of a way of putting it that wouldn't sound to weird for Xigbar. He hadn't been around when he had talked about them with Luxord and Axel, so he wasn't all too sure Xigbar would understand where he was coming from.

"I was thinking; maybe they don't want a heart because they're afraid to feel," Demyx said. "I mean, it does seem plausible right?"

Xigbar leaned forward a bit.

"They couldn't be afraid," Xigbar said in a very nonchalant tone, "how could they be afraid if they haven't the heart to feel afraid to begin with?"

Demyx frowned. It wasn't that he was wrong and he disliked the idea of it, nor was it the fact that perhaps Xigbar was wrong as well or that he was disagreeing with him. The very way Xigbar had said this…

It just seemed so casual, as if Xigbar had had this talk before with other members.

But it was true, wasn't it? They had no hearts…right?

Right?

"Well," Demyx said.

He thought about it for a moment and figured there had to be reasoning behind it. He enjoyed being with Xigbar, and he was sure this was what love felt like. He thought about him, wrote songs about him, so this was love. But how did he come to such a conclusion if he had never loved in his last life? He hadn't the memories to base his intuition on, so there had to be something on.

"I think we do have your hearts," Demyx said suddenly.

"What," Xigbar asked, his slouched body jolting in shock to such a strange assumption.

"I mean, not with us," Demyx corrected, "I'm just saying…we still have them, it's just that our hearts aren't with us…"

Xigbar gave Demyx a very concerned look.

"Without our hearts," Demyx continued, "we would be very empty, and we are…but we still have the ability to show emotion and think about our memories…so I think maybe we still are connected to our hearts, we just don't have them with us."

"…"

"I think it's possible," Demyx said.

Xigbar remained silent.

Demyx frowned.

Xigbar sighed.

"I think…," He muttered, "that perhaps….you could be right."

Demyx turned to Xigbar and waited for him to continue, not sure whether he should be pleased with Xigbar coming to agreement or not. Xigbar seemed to be thinking rather hard on the subject at hand, but he didn't look all too pleased with what Demyx had said about his theory on hearts.

"you could be very right about us being connected to what we once were," Xigbar said," I would think, that without our hearts; we would be very different from the life's we once lead….because we shouldn't be able to construct the abstract idea of what certain emotions would fee like."

"So…"

"So perhaps we are connected," Xigbar said," then we would be able to pull out certain memories, whether they be real or simply dreams, and we could use them." Xigbar paused for a moment and continued, "Not to it's full extent-but close enough."

Demyx nodded his head.

"It would make a lot of sense," Xigbar said as he lowered his head a bit, "in my case at least."

Demyx smiled.

"I'm glad you just didn't throw my idea out the window," he said with relief. "If I had said that in front of Xemnas he would have kicked me right out of the organization."

Xigbar lifted himself up a bit and sighed.

"Was it really that difficult to comprehend," Demyx asked curiously.

"In a sense," Xigbar said.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Xigbar said, smiling just a bit, "you had an idea and expressed it; it makes you brighter than the rest."

Xigbar closed his eye and relaxed into the white seat.

Demyx looked to Xigbar, that same smile on his face. It was a stupid idea in the long run, but it was nice to know Xigbar had supported it. Even if he was faking, at least he had to decency to make it seem real, to make it seem like they still had their hearts….to an extent.

Demyx leaned over, crawling just a bit as he lowered himself to place a kiss on the older nobody. No one was around to catch this, so Demyx felt confident enough to land his mark on the others lips, and not feel worried about being caught in the act. He knew Xigbar would be upset if others found out, and Demyx understood that being seen as a favorite could hurt his reputation in the organization and stood by this belief. But still, the moment called for it.

He felt arms wrap around him and pull him closer into a lazy embraced as he let his face rest against the others , his hand doing it's best to wrap around Xigbar as he let his mind wander about. He was sure Xigbar was gong to say something, something either humorous or romantic, but he kept his silence.

He kept his silence for a very long time.

* * *

-Xigbar-

Thought

He was sure that if he actually could feel, he would have been very afraid. He had never heard such words come from another nobody, not even Xemnas, that could make so much sense to him. No, when Xemnas spoke of hearts, it was for a lack thereof. He never spoke of a possibility that they could still be connected, that their hearts could still influence and affect their lives.

And it made so much sense.

He wasn't the same person as before, yet he had so many of the same traits, flaws, thoughts…

And if he was connected to his heart, wherever it may be, what did that say about him? Was he really a nobody in the sense that he was different and unique? That he was different because he was not the same person from before? Was he a nobody to begin with, or was he remnants of a man who was swallowed by the darkness because he was too stupid to think of consequences to his own actions?

He knew his heart was not strong, it was just patient, just waiting for what it thought it deserved. He still lusted…could it be that his heart was telling him this, despite it not beating within him? Could Demyx actually be right?

No….no he couldn't.

He was different….not completely, but he wasn't Braig.

That man was gone, gone forever and never coming back, at least not under Xemnas' reign.

But…

But in the end, it made sense.

Everything that he was, it was all a product of what he was once before. He literally was, not matter how he disliked the way it sounded, bits and pieces of what Braig was. All he lacked was the heart pumping blood.

Everything else was the same.

It also made blaming so much easier.

It's not my fault I'm this way; I'm just following Braig's heart….

But if he was connected to a heart, then why didn't he love? He felt for Demyx, but he knew there was no love for him. He loved fucking, he loved having Demyx beg for release, and he loved torturing the boy as well.

But did he love him?

No, Demyx was just something that satisfied his needs. Xigbar was sure if something better came along, he was sure he would throw Demyx aside and get his hands on it. Maybe he would have waited, but now that he had tasted it, he wasn't going to wait around. If something better came along, he'd steal it, simple as that.

And god it sounded so gruesome.

How was it that Demyx was so sure of himself when he couldn't come to even grasp such a strange thought?

Would he ever learn to love Demyx? If he was connected to a heart, even from miles and many stars away, he would be able to recall love right? He would love him one day right?

Xigbar sighed.

Well, if what demyx said was true, then yes. He would be able to learn to love, if he let love in, and he would love Demyx as much as his heartless body could. All he had to do was what he did all this time….wait. More of the same normally didn't work, but he was a different case altogether. If he wanted to love Demyx, then he should be able to…as long as he let himself.

But then, what about Braig's idea of love?

If the moment called for it, even if he learned to love, could he remain in love?

It was way too complicated. Demyx had given a statement that could have so many negative results depending on the nobody in question.

He had quite a bit.

But…

…

…it was still better than not having a heart at all. If he could actually learn to love and if he could cure this strange sickness, then maybe he would believe in Demyx's little theory.

At least for now…

"I think…," Xigbar muttered, "that perhaps….you could be right."

Maybe…

* * *

Aww, I made a happy ending...for Xigbar. Sorta...not really...whatever.

I'll get the next chapter up a lot sooner ok, sorry about the wait. I just need to get my other story done and then this will, along with my LarLux, will be updated more frequently.


	8. Intro II

Another short chapter. This is the beginning of the next part of our story, and as many of you already guessed; it's going to be one interesting ride.

So yeah, it's a lot like the first chapter; you only get point of view and it's going to be somewhat vague, only leaving you with enough info to guess at what'll happen next.

Enjoy.

* * *

-Introduction-

Familiarity

Another boring meeting.

He looked around the circular room, taking note that most of the members were in their assigned thrones. Some had their hoods on, hiding their bored faces as best as they could before Xemnas arrived to start his ever so lovely speech about who cares and all that nonsense.

Xigbar glanced over to where Xemnas sat, waiting for his superior to take his seat so that the meeting could get started and done with. He could honestly say that he had better things to do than to sit around and hear a talk about hearts. There was no way for hearts to be collected, and even if there was, he doubted Xemnas could actually get it done and give the organization what they wanted. As far as he was concerned this meeting was a waste of time.

The things he could be doing right now…

And before he knew it, there was a hood covering his face. As far as he was concerned, sleep itself was more important than whatever Xemnas had to say. He could easily as another member what had happened, or seeing as Xemnas often said the same thing over and over again, he could just assume it to be the same and go on with his life.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

A lot had happened between the time of yesterday afternoon and this morning.

Thought.

He had thought about a lot of things.

Perhaps Demyx was right about him having a heart.

No…he must have been right?

He wanted to "be"…normal. He "wanted" in the first place. How could he want when he lacked a heart to begin with? In order for him to desire there needed to be a source behind it.

So he had a heart…it was still a part of him…just somewhere else?

It was still quite a bit confusing. Xigbar simply wasn't used to believing in such things, he had never had to in his last life. There were no such things as Heartless or keyblades or hearts having such power… he grew up in a world where a heart was nothing more than an organ that pumped blood and oxygen throughout the body. Nothing more, nothing less. Sure, there were theories about the heart being able to influence emotions and all that lovey-dovey nonsense, but it was never seen as something so potentially powerful. He never figured that the loss of your heart could lead to something like him being created.

He was taught that if you lost your heart…well; you died.

Scientific theories had never been so useless in his life…

But with a heart he could find a way to fix himself. No, it was impossible to completely rid of what's set in stone, but to be able to transdirect it towards something else…

Demyx would do by all means.

He obviously cared…

What steps to approach…?

Was there a difference between what Demyx wanted and what he was giving to him? Demyx seemed pleased with the relationship as it was…but Xigbar knew for a fact that he wasn't' giving all his potential for this relationship.

If he tried a little harder, Demyx would see there was change. Would this be a good thing or a bad thing? Surely if Demyx saw that he was showing more affection, things could only get better. He assumed a lot of things, usually positive, so it couldn't possibly be bad for him if he showed more attempt to giving this relationship a true fighting chance. Demyx would assume that he was just falling even deeper in love or something…and that was never a bad thing.

All he had to do was try.

And was trying so hard? You have all the equipment in your hands right now, all the capability to make it work out; all you need is the desire to do so. You can't solve the problem without taking the first step to solve it after all…

Xigbar glanced down and looked over to where Demyx's throne was. He could see the bored expression, the look of "I really don't want to be here" practically written on his face with a thick, dark marker. He was bored, had better things to do, and by all means, was not looking forward to this meeting.

They were a lot alike…

They got along…

Had traits that complemented one another…

_It should be easy for you to see the brighter side of him. He obviously sees something in you; he sure as hell didn't fall for you're wonderful attitude that's for sure. _

Or maybe he did…he wouldn't know since he was too busy trying to satisfy himself to know Demyx any better.

Shame.

Xigbar looked away from the nobody and wondered whether or not he should even make the attempt. What would be the point? What would you gain from love? You had everything you desired…why try to love him?

Demyx obviously thought there was gain from it…

What was it then…?

Xigabr remembered the urge to have a heart and frowned.

Was that it? To have the sensation of actual love? Was that all there was for him to earn from this whole act?

But wouldn't it be worth it?

Xigbar let the question linger in his head for awhile before letting himself go on to question the theory that had him so mind struck.

Would it?

_You can't fix what's unfixable, but you can always make it better for yourself. Why deny yourself the truth, at least try to leave peacefully…_

_You can love him; if you're attracted to him you sure as hell can learn to feel something for him. More than just lust…perhaps respect, maybe a stronger form of friendship…and who knows; you may learn to love him. Even without your heart, it could work out. _

So…what will it be?

By all means, he didn't have to love Demyx. The boy was already content with what he had, or with what he thought he had. He could go along as he pleased and would never have to worry about Demyx figuring it out. And even if he did…

…

…

Then what?

Then he would learn that you could care less.

Xigbar frowned.

That wouldn't be good.

You could always force him…that would work.

But then what?

Then it wouldn't be as easy anymore…that's what. Nobody was going to simply take rape without a fight, and even Demyx would struggle once he found out the kind of situation he was in. Sure, he would break down, but only after losing the battle after so many times…

And what fun would that be?

_And even if he did…?_

This one seemed to linger on it's own without any aid, and it did a good job to make Xigbar think about it. He enjoyed having Demyx want him, yearn for him…the thought of him not being desired seemed way out of text for him now that he knew what it was like to be loved.

Ironic…he liked being loved…yet he lacked it in him to share it back.

"…let us welcome our new member…"

Xigbar blinked.

Oh right, there was a meeting going on.

He looked to Xemnas for a brief second before noticing his amber eyes were looking down. He remembered the one and only comment he heard from Xemnas and looked down, now wondering why this member was so special as to have everyone come and flock over to see him.

He looked down to the circular floor, his eye first locking on the Axel's lanky figure, then resting on the figure next to him.

_Small. _

_Blonde. _

_Blue. _

_Familiar? _

…

…

…

_V…Ve…_

Xigbar jaw dropped just a bit as he recalled the boy lying on the gray floor, his body shaking in agony from the spell that had been cast upon his body. He could recall that pissed off looking face, the anger in his face when Braig had insulted him and his friend. Those blue eyes that pierced right through him, and yet; he couldn't do a thing about it. He was frozen and all he could do was lye there hopelessly as his friend, a girl, had to go do battle for him.

And he lost that battle… Xigbar felt a wave a shame hit him as he recalled him ducking out and running off as soon as it got too ugly…couldn't' stand getting beaten' by a girl.

But that wasn't the point.

He was here now.

In this castle…

Xigbar leaned a bit to get a better look at his face, seeing those blank blue eyes for the first time in over ten years. They seemed vacant for some reason, as if there was something missing from them. What was it, he wasn't sure, but it fascinated him.

A lot of things fascinated him.

His body…his eyes…those were just the tip of the iceberg. There were so many other things that were ailing him at the moment.

He looked back to Xemnas and saw that smile creep up on his face as the boy looked up to him.

_Do you recognize him too?_

"Roxas…"

Xigbar frowned.

Roxas?

That couldn't be right?

That couldn't be his name…not that name…it had to be something else?

Xigbar leaned back into his seat, his eye still trained on the young nobody.

He smiled.

There was a lot of mystery behind this boy. Why hadn't he aged since he last saw him? Why were his eyes so different from what they once were before? Why was his name Roxas?

Better yet…

"The Keyblades chosen one…"

…why did he have a keyblade?

Xigbar felt his very smile change in meaning as thoughts filled his head, each one more dangerous than the last.

_What would Demyx do if he ever figures out?_

_And then what?_

"Me and you, Roxas….we're going to have lots of fun together…" He muttered underneath his breath as he watched the blank blue eyes scan cross the room. He watched them move about continuously, never stopping at a particular member, not even him. But when he saw them make contact with his, there was a spark.

Like Demyx…

_Well…that's just too bad for Demyx I guess. _

* * *

Well, that was fun. Happy St. Patricks day folks, I hope you all had fun. And don't worry, there will be XigDem stuff happening later on. Just be paitent...things will happen.


	9. Keeping an eye on him

So, I'm not going word for word on the whole 358 days script. I don't feel like playing that game again. But I'll follow the main points as best as I can, so just deal for the time being.

Sorry to be an inconvenience, but a personal event is coming up. Expect no updates for awhile due to a _really busy _schedule.

Thanks

* * *

-Xigbar-

Poppet

Xigbar rubbed his eyes, yawning just a bit as he looked around his room. He looked to his side and saw the sleeping figure lying next to him, sleeping calmly as he slept. His eye darted over to the door, wondering what time it was and wondering if he should leave or not. Demyx wouldn't mind, He'd done it before and he didn't say a thing about it.

"…what time is it," Xigbar asked himself. He really didn't feel like starting the day early, he barely felt like starting it to begin with. He felt tired, more tired than usual, and the last thing he really looked forward to was a mission followed by sitting around in a huge room, waiting for something to happen. There was nothing to look forward to in this castle, nothing going on whatsoever. If it weren't for the supposed Keyblade Master, Xigbar honestly would just lie around all day and let whatever happened to those without hearts take hold of him and slowly fade off.

Xigbar sank right back into the bed, not feeling the slightest amount of enthusiasm to get up and begin his day.

…

…

…the past week had been rather interesting though. He couldn't deny that, that's for sure. Roxas made for a rather interesting plaything. He could was Xigbar's intention to make fun of the kid and bother him. His original intent was to merely see if Roxas remembered him, after all; ten years was a long time, but not long enough to withhold a grudge… He figured the boy would make the game of cat and mouse a tough one, especially considering the things he had said to the boy long ago. He figured there would be a fight of some sorts, something, anything.

But instead he just stood there, always giving him that look of confusion and doubt.

He couldn't even begin to wonder what had happened to the kid in the time he hadn't seen him. And it wasn't until he mentioned it to Xemnas, subtle and noncaring of course, did he find out something rather peculiar.

Roxas was the nobody of Sora.

And that, as far as Xigbar knew, simply couldn't be right. He remembered that face anywhere, and he was sure it didn't belong to some Sora kid. And then what got him upset was that this statement came from Xemnas, the nobody he figured would have recognized the boy right from the start. If Xemnas couldn't even remember who his own friends were…

But then, hey, it made things a lot easier. A whole lot easier.

A kid without memories of a predator had no idea that he was prey. A kid with no protector meant an easy target. And a mindless boy meant no harm done. As far as he knew, Roxas was easy picking; something he could do with as he pleased without ever getting caught or ever getting in trouble to. Even Demyx made comments about the boys clueless to everything around him. And Demyx wasn't one to pick on and make fun of either.

Xigbar looked over to the boy once more and sighed.

No, he really did think being with Demyx was a good thing; physically and mentally.

Possibly emotionally…

He figured he could get away with having both of them at the same time. As long as he never made any hints toward Demyx, the boy would probably never know about it. It wasn't like Roxas would ever say anything, being that he never did to begin with. He could manage the two of them and never have to worry about Demyx falling under suspicion, as long as he kept his cool and remained ever vigilant.

One step at a time.

The first; learn more about Roxas. After all, he supposedly had no memory of his past self, which in itself was suspicious enough for Xigbar. Xemnas, despite saying he was the nobody of another and not his old friend was showing and unusual interest over the boy-whether it was sexual or not he hadn't the slightest clue. But still, he had to be careful before walking right into the flame. Axel didn't' seem like a problem…as far as he knew Axel could care less about the kid. He was just a babysitter, nothing more.

Demyx wouldn't find out, so why worry so much? It was easy; everything seemed to be made just for him. He could easily handle the situation.

Xigbar got up and as he heard the sound of something teleporting itself into the room. He looked over to the corner of the room, staring at a lone dusk that seemed to be staring right back at him. Xigbar didn't have to take a guess as to why it was here.

"Demyx," he mumbled. "Wake up…"

Demyx made a soft sound, scrunching his body in a ball as he tried to ignore Xigbar's voice. The older nobody didn't even bother trying to be nice in this situation. He took hold of Demyx shoulder and began shaking him a bit.

"Wake up," he said, "we got another freakin' meeting today…"

"Why," Demyx groaned, looking up at Xigbar with an exhausted look on his face. "It's too early…"

"I know," Xigbar said, pulling the younger nobody up. He gave a sigh as he stretched; figuring that being a few minutes late to the meeting wouldn't kill him. Xemnas always sent the messages to the superiors first, always wanted to make everything look so goddamn professional, despite the raging amount of immaturity that seemed to wafer about the castle throughout the day. He looked around his room once more, making a note to buy himself some sort of clock…

"Why is there another meeting," Demyx groaned as he got up from the bed and began to make his way to the restroom. "We just had one…"

"This better be important," Xigbar said with a frown as he got up and summoned up some clothing for him. He wondered what Xemnas was up to now. Roxas barely did anything during the day; he could barely even swing that Keyblade of his. He doubted the kid had already begun collecting enough hearts for them to use.

Maybe the kid wasn't the same kid he recalled from before. Sure, they did look the same, but at least the other knew how to swing his weapon.

Xigbar opened up a dark portal and looked over to the restroom, seeing that the door was locked.

"Demyx," he called.

"What," came the answer though the door.

"I'm leaving," he said, "try to make sure you're in your room when the Dusk arrives….the last thing I want is to raise any suspicion."

The door opened and Demyx popped his head out, "ok."

Xigbar smiled.

"See you later," he said, walking through the portal and disappearing through the dark mass.

Demyx gave a wave, not really noticing that Xigbar was already out and no longer around to see him. But that didn't stop ther nocturne from doing so anyway…

* * *

Xigbar peeked his head over the couch and glanced in the direction of the small nobody standing alone in the middle of the room. He couldn't bring himself to not look in its direction every second, finding it to be too difficult to do so.

What was it supposed to be?

He knew better to believe that there was another Keyblade wielder walking around the same time as this Sora kid. He could tell right away that it wasn't the same one as that blue haired chick, and knew right from the start that there was just something wrong with it.

It took the form of a girl, about the same age as Roxas. Her face was shrouded underneath her cloak, her face hidden from the whole organization. She didn't speak, she didn't move around much, and she didn't seem too far on the functioning level either. It was like Roxas split himself into two, 'cept his copy was a girl…

"Something ain't right with her," he muttered.

Seven days after finally achieving Roxas, their so called miracle, and now he was supposed to believe this girl was nothing more than another nobody? After waiting so long for a Keyblade wielder, and now he was to accept that not one, but two magically appear before him?

As. If.

"What up?"

Xigbar looked over and stared into two bright green eyes. He kept his frown on as he stared blandly at Axel, figuring the younger nobody would have something smart to say. He wasn't sure if Axel had ever gotten over what he had done to him not too long ago, and considering he was close with Xemnas' lapdog, he rather not talk too long with the redhead.

Axel looked over to where Xigbar had, his eyes glinting over the small nobody.

"Something about Xion," he asked.

"…you can say that," Xigbar muttered.

"She is rather interesting," Axel said with a chuckle, "sorta like Roxas…."

Xigbar smirked. Yeah, exactly like the boy. Maybe Roxas wasn't the same kid…

"Speaking of which," Axel said, "you seen the kid? I got a mission with him today…"

"Gonna teach him the ropes," Xigbar asked.

"Yeah," Axel said with a shake of his head. He gave a sigh and frowned. "Gonna be a pain trying to get him to move around and actually do something aside from staring out to space…"

Xigbar couldn't help but chuckle after hearing the comment. So…Roxas really didn't have anyone protecting him. It only made him an easier target. He knew this waking up, but hearing it from Axel only seemed to add on to his desire to have to boy.

How long would he wait?

"Still…it would be nice to get a word out of him and Xion," Axel said, with a sigh. "More Roxas than her, she still is new, and I don't' blame her for being quite, but Roxas has been here a week now…"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Xigbar said. The more silent the boy was, the better it was for him.

"Maybe," Axel halfheartedly muttered. He looked over and smiled. "Well, look who came to grace us with his presence…"

Xigbar looked over and saw the familiar blonde spikes that instantly brought him back to that same memory from before.

Roxas…

He knew it couldn't be the same person…it just couldn't be…

"You know," axle said suddenly, "the kid doesn't have any memories from before right?"

"What?"

"He can't remember a thing," Axel said. "He doesn't have the memories…not like us."

Xigbar couldn't' believe it. Well, no wonder he had no memories of him; he simply forgot!

Then there was a possibility, a small chance that he may be the same person.

Xigbar smirked. Not that he really cared who he was doing, mind you; it was more the fact that it helped aid his curiosity. And he was a curious man…

He couldn't wait for that moment to come by…he'd wait till then. He didn't care how long it would take, assuming it wouldn't take too long, but he'd keep quite till that opportune moment came up.

Then...he'd have him.

Xigbar watched Axel walk off, approaching the young boy and beginning to have a chat with him, despite not receiving an expression, let alone reply. Xigbar then found himself looking over once more to the direction where the fourteenth member was. She hadn't moved from her spot, the only difference was that she was now looking down to the floor. Such a fascinating little thing, whatever she was…

Surely she must be connected to Roxas somehow. It only made sense considering that she was about seven days younger than him. She wielded a key too, the very same one…

…

…

…

Xemnas.

"…a puppet," he muttered.

Something artificial. Something Xemnas could use…

Something Xehanort could use.

Oh yeah, he knew what that felt like…

Xigbar placed a finger over his scar, reeling in the lovely memory of that wondrous occasion in which he found himself minus and eye and half the dignity. Xehanort had a way with using things; looks like he was still doing the same, only with play toys instead of real people.

Xemnas' little puppet.

"Puppet," he muttered, "…Poppet."

* * *

-Demyx-

Problem

Demyx gave a soft sigh as he felt arms wrap around him, embracing him. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the sensation of warm flesh pressed against him become normal once more before settling back down within the sheets. Of course, he didn't have much time to relax; one of the cool hands began to find itself traveling downward soon after latching on to Demyx. It was…surprising to say the least.

Demyx made a somewhat loud moan, jolting a bit from the all too welcoming contact. He felt a cold finger press against his tip, causing a sensation of pleasure, along with that brief feeling of panic, hit him and swarm about his body. His skin immediately reddened from the contact, and he could feel his body begin to radiate heat. Demyx felt soft lips press against the back of his neck, and soon felt a war sensation hit the same area, causing him to shiver from excitement and pleasure. It wasn't long before what little clothing he had on him was removed, and his body was under and exposed for Xigbar to have.

It always seemed so rushed.

A strange feeling of the world around him, spinning faster than what he could perceive. That's what these moments felt like. And it always took him more time to follow it, to catch up with what was going on in the real world.

He could feel that hand around him, moving in that rapid pace and driving his very being insane as he reached closer and closer to that beloved feeling, but it seemed to happen so quickly that at times he felt that he really wasn't experiencing it. If he was asked by Xigbar if he enjoyed it, he wasn't to sure what to say. Yeah, it had felt good, but no description could be added to give detail about what had happened between them.

Was there something wrong? It wasn't supposed to feel like the world was ahead of him, that's for sure. He knew it couldn't be Xigbar…

Back to reality.

Demyx felt himself tighten up from the slight sting of Xigbar pushing into him, his body instinctively trying to avoid the strange sensation by moving just a bit. He felt hot. He blinked a few times, his eyes feeling the heat from his own body, though Xigbar was pretty heated by now. He groaned a bit, his arms wrapped tightly around the older male as he felt the slow rhythm of the other beginning, causing him to release onto the other. He shook his head in disbelief, shaking off the wondrous feeling once he realized he had came way too early than what should have been.

Xigbar noticed.

"…sorry," Demyx muttered pathetically.

Where did that come from? Why weren't you paying attention? You're not supposed to think so much while you're doing it, you idiot! Now he's looking at you…he's upset…..look at that expression…

"…my fault," Xigbar said, lifting himself up a bit, trying to get a better look at the disaster, literally, at hand. "Guess I…need to not be so-"

"No," Demyx said, looking away as he did. "It's not your fault…"

"I was the one who was jerking you off," Xigbar said bluntly. "Can't really put the blame on you if I was the one…" Xigbar chuckled, "unless you couldn't purposely hold it in…"

Demyx blushed feverishly, the horrid words burning him like fire.

No, it's not that…

You weren't in the right state of mind, now he's blaming himself.

Look what you did…

"You're still young," Xigbar said with a laugh, "trust me; they'll be more humiliation to look forward to alter on, don't let this one bother you so much…"

Demyx looked hopefully up to Xigbar, his throat to sore to come up with any words.

"Besides," Xigbar muttered, lowering himself and hovering just above Demyx, "it's not like this has to put an end to our nightly activity….right?"

Demyx wasn't all too sure what to say. He knew it was too soon for him to come right back up, but he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for what he had done. What was wrong with him to have done such a thing right in front of Xigbar? How could he screw such a thing up? The very fact that Xigbar wasn't laughing at him was just startling enough for him to feel even worse.

He wasn't paying the right amount of attention to Xigbar. That's what it was. He was too busy worrying over some stupid feelings that this happened.

He was so freaking selfish…

"Yeah," Demyx said, looking up with a small smile. "Of course…we can."

Xigbar smiled and gave a kiss on Demyx's head, his free hand grabbing on the boy's thigh as he readied himself to go at it again. Demyx felt Xigbar go again, moving inside of him, and he could immediately feel the aftermath of his early "end" come to effect as soon as he felt Xigbar hit him. He grabbed on to the older nobody, holding on for what felt like dear life as he tried to gain control of the odd feeling that wrapped around him.

It was his own fault.

* * *

-Xigbar-

Xigbar lay in the bed, his body tired yet refreshed from what had occurred not too long ago. Despite his body feeling satisfied, he couldn't help but feel cheated, angered. Frustrated with what had happened.

Idiot.

He wasn't used to not being in control. The very fact that Demyx had done that worried him. It actually worried him. He was supposed to be in control of the boy. Demyx was never to feel such pleasure without him.

Who in the hell does that?

Xigbar glanced over and saw the sleeping body lying next to him. He felt the anger grow steadily and wondered whether or not he should leave the premises, least anything bad happen.

You should have just yelled at him… You should have taught him a lesson. Teach him to have better control. You're not here to play with a child, are you?

Well….that depends…

Xigbar buried his head within the pillow, his face hot from the thoughts running about in his head.

You think Roxas will be any better?

Xigbar felt a small glimmer of hope within the dark confinements of his pillow.

Well…it's not like you're trying to get Roxas to fell anything as much as you are. Demyx sees you as a lover, not a master. Remember this; this is your place within this relationship. You can't be a master to Demyx, unless you don't mind a fight. And remember, it's harder to juggle between two if your too busy trying to control both of them. Just with Roxas…keep cool with Demyx.

…but he's just a kid.

Xigbar lifted himself up from the bed, his mid blank right after thinking the statement.

…

"He's just a kid," he asked himself. Did he really think that about Demyx, just right now?

Xigbar frowned.

Yes, yes he was just a kid, a kid that you're lying to in order to get in bed with.

Just a kid…

Xigbar went right back into the pillow and buried himself within the covers. He closed his eye tight and begged for sleep to come before the strange wave of guilt grew any bigger.

Now was a bad time for him to grow a conscious.

"…no Braig," he muttered, shaking his head. "Not your choice…not your life…"

It would be a few hours before he fell asleep.

Ugh...I'm so terrible. Oh well....


	10. Making it easy

Short chapter today.

So I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing me thus far, and to especially thank you for the effort that was out into them as well. You tell me what you liked and you and you put more than just "update soon." That's just wonderful. I'm sorry I haven't been responding to any reviews right now, I've just been so busy lately.

Also, so I know you all like reading yaoi and all, but right now I'm working on a fic with hetero lovin in it. And once this story is over, I plan to post up a Braqua; yet another het fic. Now, I'm not going to make a big deal about this, nor will I put any of my yaoi stories on "hostage", but it would be cool if you gave them a shot. I'm not asking for reviews, just hits. If you do review, that'll be much appreciated.

Because, as startling as it may see, a guy is capable of finding a girl just as attractive as another guy. I know, shocking.

* * *

-Xigbar-

The Program

"You want to enlighten me on Xion," Xigbar asked. He looked down and stared at his superior, smiling and baring his teeth at his disgruntled leader. He knew the man would eventually get off his butt and leave his office.

Xemnas looked up to the ceiling and frowned at the older nobody looking down at him.

"I know she ain't like us," Xigbar said. He dropped down to the floor and stared curiously at Xemnas. "And I know you well enough to figure that something bigger is going on…"

"Xion is special," Xemnas said, walking past Xigbar without making any eye contact with him "she is what we need in order to keep the power we have right now…nothing more, nothing less."

Xigbar scoffed, "and I'm supposed to believe that?" He shook his head slowly and followed Xemnas not letting the younger nobody get too far. "A schemer like you…I know she's more than special, but I can't help but wonder…"

Xemnas turned around and glared at Xigbar.

"She isn't real, is she," Xigbar said, smirking proudly at Xemnas. There were only so many Keyblade wielders out there, and he doubted she was the nobody of any of them. He knew Xemnas had some recognition of who he once was too, so it could be possible that Xion was made for something more than just a heart collector.

Possibly to do with Roxas.

"You're quick," Xemnas said. "I'm surprised…"

"Are you," Xigbar asked. "I'm upset; after everything I've done for you too…" Xigbar teleported in front of Xemnas and stopped him in his tracks. "So…Xion…what is she exactly?"

Xemnas looked around the while long hallway and then back to Xigbar.

"The replica program was intended to be kept within few members," Xemnas said, "only those intended to go to Castle Oblivion are meant to know about its secrets, and even they will only know the tip of the iceberg…"

Xigbar couldn't believe what he had just heard. It seemed strange for Xemnas to leave the other superiors out in the dark, especially for something like this. It just seemed far too important to keep quiet about. And for Xemnas to tell the subordinates…

It was quite out of the ordinary. What could they do with such knowledge, what little Xemnas planned on giving them? He doubted they would be able to make much use of it.

"So it's something that you'll only understand," Xigbar asked.

"Number IV is the programs true researcher," Xemnas said," I make no plans to go far into the research; I plan only to use what he's learned to receive the information and hearts that I need."

Xigbar frowned.

"So, I suppose several members already know of her origin," Xigbar said snidely. He disliked being left out in the dark. Knowledge really was power here, and he wanted as much as he could get.

"No," Xemnas corrected. "None of the lower members aside from Saix know of her true origins." He looked carefully into Xigbar, "and no one is to know."

"That much of a problem," Xigbar asked. He gave a nervous smile.

"The members sent to the Castle will work with another replica," Xemnas said, "as for Xion…she will remain amongst our rank as a member, fitting in as best as an empty minded creature can."

Leave it to Xemnas to come up with such a plan. He could figure that it was possible, considering that Roxas was still forming sentences and all. But considering that she was hooded and seemed to lack a face of her own only made things a bit more risky. New members were known to hide their faces once in a while, and he'd do the same thing during some of the more boring speeches, but in the long run he saw more facial expressions than he did covered.

So Xion was some sort of secret weapon. She held a Keyblade, like Roxas. So she could collect hearts. But why was she such a huge secret to begin with? If she was only created to gather hearts why was Xemnas to prompt to keep her true identity hidden?

But that wasn't even the beginning of it.

"You already have a Keyblade user," Xigbar said. "Why create another one?"

If one wanted power, better to create something powerful, right? Why create another heart collector, and a girl at that? There did seem to be something missing in this strange experiment of Xemnas', and it bothered Xigbar. He wasn't worried about whether he got his heart back sooner or later, nor did he care about whether Xemnas was up to some sort of brilliant idea.

It was Roxas.

He knew the two were connected somehow. He wasn't sure how, but considering how precious the boy was to him, as well as curious and just plain interesting, he'd like to think he could spend as much time with the kid as he could before Xemnas goes and screws it up for him.

Xigbar watched as Xemnas shook his head, passing him by without saying another word.

"Really," Xigbar asked. "You're really not going to tell me?"

Xemnas continued to walk off.

"…does it have anything to do with Roxas," Xigbar asked, blurting out the words without giving much though to it. He felt immediate regret as soon as he had asked, but kept himself from saying anything more. The last thing he wanted was for Xemnas to forbid him to be around the boy.

"…"

Xemnas halted.

"It does…doesn't it," Xigbar said. He teleported himself right in front of Xemnas.

Xemnas seemed upset. He couldn't help but find the situation a bit more fascinating. Xemnas hardly ever expressed any emotion. So there was more going on with Roxas and Xion than he knew…

"…tell me," Xigbar asked. "Does it also have anything to do with _that_ room?"

"…"

Xigbar chuckled.

* * *

-Demyx-

Missions

"I'm not going to lie," Demyx said with a smile, "I'm not going to miss Larxene at all!" He stared at the many cards in his hand and smirked. "It's going to be so much quieter without her yelling at us."

"I suppose," Luxord said, not really looking to Demyx while he organized his hand. "Then again; we'll be losing the only female member in the castle."

"What about Xion," Xaldin asked.

"What about her," Luxord questioned. "She's no women…" he looked over to the hooded member in the corner talking with Roxas. "In fact…she's hardly anything to me…"

"Give her four years," Xaldin said, "she'll be something then." he chuckled a bit. "Then you'll care…"

"I could care less," Demyx laughed. "All I care about is when she leaves…I'll write the date on my calendar…" he looked over to Luxord and smirked. "We'll have a party at my place…"

"Smart alec," Luxord said. "Just because you not attracted-"

"Careful what you say," Xaldin muttered. He looked to his hand and picked three cards and placed them in the pile face down. "She's still here, the last thing you want to do is upset her…three fives."

"Bullshit," Luxord muttered.

Xaldin rolled his eyes and picked up the pile of cards.

"Still…," Luxord said with a frown, "it's not going to be the same without several of the members." he looked to Xaldin and smiled. "You're not very good at this…"

"Well, I suppose I'll have to send you along with them," Xaldin suggested. "After all, if it's good card players you want…"

"…I think I'll manage," Luxord said. He placed a card down, "one four."

Demyx sighed. "Still…fewer nobodies mean more missions." He groaned. "And no offense, but I'm not looking forward to that…"

"You're never looking forward to any missions," Xaldin said, "You have to be the laziest member in the castle Number IX."

"Hay," Demyx said, "It's not that I'm lazy…I'm just not a fighter is all…"

"Cowardice," Luxord said with a chuckle.

Demyx pouted.

"You're supposed to back me up here," he said with a frown.

"You can fight," Luxord said, "when we practice you're capable of rather remarkable things, you just need to apply yourself more."

"Pfft, whatever," Demyx said.

"And it's that attitude that will get you nowhere," Luxord said.

Demyx frowned.

"Number X," Saix said suddenly. The three nobodies looked over to see Saix approaching them. "I'm sending you on a recon mission to a newly discovered world."

Luxord nodded his head slowly. He looked over to Demyx and Xaldin and then summoned up his cards back to his hand before smiling at them and walking off. Saix continued to stand where he was, looking to Demyx carefully before uttering the horrid words.

"Number IX."

Demyx groaned.

"You have a mission today," Saix said.

"Of course I do," Demyx grumbled miserably.

"Continue that attitude and there will be more on the plate for you to work with," Saix said in a frustrated tone.

Demyx nodded his head slowly.

"Well," he muttered.

"Guess you'll be busy for the rest of the day," Xaldin said, getting up from his seat. "Try not to get yourself killed while you're out there…"

"Thanks," Demyx said sarcastically.

"Number IX," Saix said.

"I'm on it," Demyx said, jumping up from his seat. "Just give me a second to prepare…"

Demyx shivered a bit as he hurried off to his room, hearing Saix mutter something from underneath his breath. It only made him more nervous to go out. Saix had said he was on a mission, but he had lacked to mention whether or not it was a recon or not. He had told Luxord he was going on recon. Why couldn't' he go on recon…?

"Totally not fair," he groaned as he hurried up a flight of stairs. "He knows I suck at fighting…so why does he purposely set me on missions where I can't fight?"

Demyx wanted nothing more than to take his time as he made the trek to his room, figuring the longer he took the less likely he would have to go on the mission. He knew he'd only get in to bigger trouble with Saix, and considering how strict Saix was, he was sure to have to deal with some sort of messed up punishment. Cause Saix was mean like that, and he pretty much had nothing better to do.

"Freaking sucks," he said. He walked over and past several hallways. Demyx wondered whether or not he should just teleport to his room. He really didn't want to risk getting Saix any angrier. It was bad enough he had a mission; any more and he knew he'd end up with a couple of nasty scratches. He looked over and noticed Xemnas and Xigbar walking down a hallway together, obviously walking about something.

Demyx lit up.

Xigbar would help him. He always helped him with missions, today would be no different.

Demyx watched the two pass by, too busy arguing, as it appeared, over what Demyx was sure to be information about Castle Oblivion, and found himself walking over to get a better idea of what the two were talking about., Hopefully there conversation wouldn't last long, Demyx wasn't sure he could get Xigbar's help with Xemnas around. Xemnas was stricter than Saix, and if Saix made a big deal about his lack of enthusiasm for his missions, he was sure Xemnas would throw a fit of some sort too.

But as he turned the corner he saw Xemnas was nowhere to be seen, only Xigbar standing alone and the sign of a faded portal remaining. Demyx took a step over to Xigbar, and as he did the older nobody turned around, the look of fascination all over his face. Xigbar looked to Demyx and the smile on his face immediately change right before him to something a bit softer.

"Demyx," Xigbar said.

"Hey Xig," Demyx said. He glanced over to where the portal once was and then looked back to Xemnas. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Just Castle Oblivion stuff," Xigbar answered quickly, "nothing you would find interesting."

"Oh." Demyx nodded his head and sighed. He figured as much. Still, Xigbar seemed to have been very interested in what the two of them had been saying, whatever it was. Hopefully it had nothing to do with him. Last thing he wanted was to be stuck in the middle of nowhere with Marluxia or Larxene.

"Yeah…," Xigbar said. He looked to Demyx and frowned. "So what brings you tot this part of the castle?"

"Huh…oh," Demyx said, blushing a bit as he did. "I was headed to my room to get some stuff…"

"Isn't your room over yonder," Xigbar asked, pointing over to where Demyx had been headed before noticing him and Xemnas.

"Well yeah," Demyx said, "I just saw you and Xemnas…"

"And got curious?"

"Well, actually…," Demyx said, "I had this mission that was just assigned to me, and I thought-"

Xigbar frowned.

"Sorry kid," he said, "but there's something I need to look at." He patted Demyx on the shoulder and shrugged. "You're going to have to settle this one on your own without me."

Demyx sank.

"Really," he said in a half whine.

"Afraid so," Xigbar said. "Something came up."

"Cant it wait," Demyx asked hopefully.

"You know I'd normally be up for these missions," Xigbar said, crossing his arms. "Trust me; this cannot wait."

"Right…"

"Hey," Xigbar said. "You can last one mission without me…" He smirked. "I know you're a shitty fighter and all, but at least leave yourself some dignity."

"Oh gee, thanks," Demyx said sarcastically. "Now I'm really hating this."

"…"

Demyx looked up and frowned.

"I didn't' mean that literally," he added quickly. "You know we can't hate."

"Hmm, oh," Xigbar said, "it's not that…I was just thinking about something."

"What," demyx asked nervously.

"Well…if it's that important to you," Xigbar said. "I'll see if I can have some of the future missions rearranged-in your favor."

Demyx's eyes widened. He could not believe what he ahd just heard Xigbar say. He knew Xemnas and Saix had superiority over choosing missions, but he was sure Xigbar, being the second member, had some power-but over mission control?

"Can…can you do that," Demyx asked.

"Probably," Xigbar said. "I'll see if I can get you easier stuff…"

Demyx smiled.

Xigbar was just so awesome. If he could really arrange his future missions then he wouldn't have to worry about fighting so much. This had to be the most spectacular moment in his un-life.

"I can't promise anything though," Xigbar said. "And even if I can, that doesn't mean you'll only be doing the easy stuff-Saix won't let me go that far into making your life easy."

Demyx still had the same smile on his face. He really could care less; the very mentioning of such a possibility still had him jumping up and down with glee.

"Xigbar you freaking rock," Demyx said, grabbing hold of the older nobody. "I love you man!"

Xigbar chuckled.

"Well, see to it that you get through this mission alive and well," Xigbar said. "And hurry up-Saix won't be in a good mood by the time you get down there, the last thing you want is to catch his attention."

"Right," Demyx said, letting go of Xigbar. He turned around and walked a couple of steps, his mind still floating around the wonderful idea. But as he heard Xigbar walk off, he turned back around, looking at Xigbar quietly. He watched as the nobody was about to turn and immediately called back to him.

"Xigbar!"

He watched Xigbar turn around and face him once more.

"Yeah," Xigbar asked.

Demyx felt his face prickle a bit, blushing just a bit as he felt himself warm up a bit. He knew he hadn't the heart to really mean the words one hundred percent, but he wanted nothing more than to say it right now-to him. He felt cheesy, and he knew it was pretty mushy and stupid as it was, but he didn't care for the most part.

"Thank you," he said, looking down a bit as he did. "This really means a lot to me."

"I said I couldn't make any promises," he heard Xigbar say. "Don't get too excited."

"I know," Demyx said, looking back up and right at Xigbar. He smiled at Xigbar as best as he could and kept his eyes glued to the others. "I know."

* * *

I had to end it there least there be fluff. Also, I know it seems a bit fillerific-but it's not. I had to mention CO, and for good reason too. You'll see later on.


	11. Roxas

-Xigbar-

Roxas

Saix was anything but willing to let Xigbar mess with the mission schedule. But after reasoning with the anal nobody he was able to change a few of the missions and switch them around. Out of the average five missions he got during the week, only one of them would require him to fight. It wasn't all too fair for the other members that had to fight, especially since half of them were at Castle Oblivion, but Xigbar figured this could be a win-win situation for him in the end, after all; Roxas could use the extra missions.

And before long Xigbar could see Roxas improving by the day. The boy was getting stronger alright, and Xigbar could begin to see the resemblance in him from the boy he saw years ago. And as the days passed by he could begin to see why Xemnas had created Xion. Roxas was becoming the warrior he once was, and Xion was there to replace him when he no longer was the nobody everyone though him to be. Or at least, that's what he thought-Xemnas was far too cryptic and would never be so willing to let him into his secrets.

He did enjoy watching Roxas. It was as if he wasn't even watching a nobody, but a normal human. Roxas was flawed, but not the same as he was. If Xemnas could blab about a strong heart, he could definitely use Roxas as an excuse. The boy smiled and he was really happy, and when Axel left for the Castle he frowned and became really upset.

Really upset. It actually bothered him.

"Could it be that he might actually have a heart," Xigbar asked.

Xemnas looked up the bright white ceiling and closed his eyes. There was a long pause.

"I've never learned their fate," he muttered. He opened his eyes and looked down to Xigbar. "I could not be so sure whether he does or does not contain a heart."

"But if he came from Sora," Xigbar said, "yet still be the same kid as before…surely he must have something inside of him?" Xigbar chuckled. "After all, coming from two people; he sure to have something inside of him."

"Coming from two," Xemnas said. "He could still have nothing, because even we came from something, and yet we became nothing in the end. Roxas may be the same…"

Xigbar groaned. Would it kill Xemnas to make sense? It seemed so plausible. Roxas had much more going for him than the average nobody.

Xemnas was just such a pain…

But as Xigbar was about to say something a portal opened on the seventh thrown, and from it appeared Saix. Both Xigbar and Xemnas looked down to see the blue haired berserker.

"Speak," Xemnas said.

"I've received word of the losses at Castle Oblivion," Saix said, looking up to Xemnas.

Xigbar glanced up at his superior. If it were anyone else he would have told them to leave, but because it was Saix he would be the one to be ignored. Xigbar looked down and sneered. What could possibly be that important? He had heard there was a loss, but Xigbar hardly considered it to be a big deal. One less member made no difference to him.

"And what are they," Xemnas asked.

Saix frowned.

"I've been to the castle," he said solemnly, "and there seems to be no survivors."

Xigbar watched as Xemnas' demeanor seemed to subtly fall apart. That overconfident look on his face looked just a bit worried after hearing he had lost several members, each one a key to his future success. Losing Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion would be a huge hit in the long run. What could have possibly happened that could have lead to such a thing?

"And Namine," Xemnas asked.

"Nowhere to be found," Saix said. "From what I've seen, Sora has destroyed all traces of our kind."

"Just Sora," Xemnas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It appears so," Saix said. "I've no proof there were any others in the castle. It would have to have been the boy."

"I see," Xemnas muttered. He looked back to Saix. "Very well; inform the other members as soon as you can."

"Wait," Xigbar said, raising himself up a bit, "you expect me to believe some dumb kid took down all six of our members? And three of them were-"

"What are you suggestion," Saix asked. "There are no other possible solutions."

"Seems a bit odd, that's all," Xigbar said. "Xemnas fought this kid before, and if I do recall he said the kid's no big deal…"

"A lot can change in a month," Saix said. "Perhaps after entering the realm of darkness the boy's learned that something like us should be treated more seriously."

"Number VII, II," Xemnas beamed.

Both nobodies went silent.

"We will not bicker over this, "Xemnas said, "with progress comes loses. What happened at Castle Oblivion was devastating, but will not affect us in the long run. We will not worry over what acts Sora committed at the castle."

Xigbar sighed. Xemnas had better things to worry about alright. He was too busy worrying about his older relationships…it was almost as if his goal to gather hearts wasn't all there.

"What I need to know was whether the room was discovered," Xemnas said.

Bingo.

"I've looked around," Saix said. "And I will be willing to explain my findings to you as soon as possible-at your convenience."

"Very well," Xemnas said. "Number II."

"Let me guess," Xigbar said, "you need me to leave?" Xigbar laughed a bit. "Last thing you want is for me to know too much…"

"I did not say that," Xemnas said. He looked over to Saix. "Have you already prepared a list of tomorrows missions?"

"I have," Saix said, "will you need me to rearrange anything, considering our losses?"

Xemnas shook his head. "We'll worry over that later on…Xion and Roxas have helped us gather the hearts we needed…it's as if we're right on schedule.'

"Interesting thing to say considering we've never had an actual schedule before them," Xigbar commented.

"You ought to leave Number II," Saix said in a warning tone.

"You're not in the position to say that," Xigbar said hastily. "But I digress…I know when I'm not wanted, and I'll leave you two alone…"

"Be sure to not be late for your mission tomorrow," Saix said, "especially considering I had to "rearrange" it for your liking."

Xigbar would have teleported right over to Saix and would have shown him a piece of his mind if it were not for the fact that Xemnas could care less about who gets the mission done. For that he was a bit thankful, so long as the mission gets done…but it was pretty low of Saix to go and point out that he had messed with the mission list.

Xigbar pasted a smile on his face. A fake smile. An obvious fake smile.

"Really," Xigbar said. "And what makes this mission so special that you had to go out and announce it?"

Saix kept his strict and stoic posture up, his yellow eyes glaring silently at Xigbar for a few stricken moments before finally answering.

"You have a mission to a new world tomorrow, and it's with Number XIII."

* * *

There really is something wrong with this human mind. He could hardly think of moments within this un-life that had ever brought him some sense of real joy and excitement. There were the few with Demyx, those moments where he had thought to himself and figured that trying to love Demyx would be the right thing to do, and from there a sense of acceptance grew within him and something close to happiness and tranquility was created. But after hearing what Saix had said last night seemed to linger on, the anticipation only growing as time dragged on. Xigbar found himself watching and waiting for the morning and for Saix to go out and assign missions for all the members. And it didn't seem to bother him one bit, not even when he saw Luxord talk with Demyx, or when he was given a look from the blonde later on. It didn't bother him that Axel was long gone, or that he would have a shit load of missions to do later on, none of it really mattered at all to him. Just the very thought of him with Roxas brought some carnal instinct alive…and it was taking over as every second eased forward.

"Hurry Roxas," Demyx said cheerfully.

Xigbar looked over from his seat and saw Demyx talking with the boy.

"Did you here," Demyx said, "turns out everyone at Castle Oblivion kicked the bucket."

"What," Roxas said. The boy looked upset. Understandable.

"Yep," Demyx said. "Boy, I sure was lucky to not have been picked out right?"

Xigbar watched as Roxas ran past the older nobody and over to Saix. Xigbar couldn't help but want to break out into laughter. There were so many reasons to. Roxas looked so distressed. It almost seemed real. It was real, wasn't it?

"Messing with him is gonna be a blast," Xigbar chuckled, slowly getting up from his seat and making his way over to the blonde. He was actually going to enjoy today's mission.

* * *

I originally planned for the story to become much darker from here on end. Now, I know there isn't a lot of XigDem right now, and although it does seem like there is more going on with Roxas, I do plan on keeping the main pairing...main. It's important to remember that the main character is xigbar, and that whatever goes on in his everchanging mind will be the topic. There will be more scenes with Demyx and Xigbar together, and there probably will be a sex scene later on too. First I just have to get the story a lot more darker.

Later


	12. Terrible

I've been gone for a while now, not updating this and several other stories of mine. The main reason behind this was because I had actually started writing again-in the real world. And you know what, it's been fun. I'm finally writing a story that isn't too depressing, and I'm actually enjoying it. I'd only come to this site to read other works and talk to those who I've befriended.

I'm not sure how many of you actually care about what I'm saying to you now; but for those who do, don't worry. I do plan on finishing this story, no matter how long it takes. But because I am writing again, I may not be on this site for periods at a time. Inspiration is hard to come by these days, and I'm not willing to let it go.

* * *

-Xigbar-

Taking advantage

That is all.

It was amazing.

Roxas was…a bore!

Seriously, how could a kid his age do nothing but stare out into space?

Xigbar tightened his gloved hand into a fist as he made yet another attempt to get some words out of Roxas. He was really beginning to get upset over the fact that those weaklings over at Castle Oblivion had kicked the bucket. How on earth was he supposed to get anything from this kid if all he did was feel sorry for a bunch of weak losers? It was frustrating, annoying, frustrating, and just so goddamn frustrating.

Xigbar stopped in his tracks as he let Roxas ever so slowly catch up with him. He stared at Roxas, not having to fear about being caught…seeing that Roxas was looking down at the sand. But just as a precaution he gave a few glanced around the area, pretending to care about what was actually going on.

"So…this place is full of sand," he muttered, looking around the dusty area.

"…"

Nope, still looking to the floor.

"…guess that's what happens when you build your city in the middle of a desert," Xigbar said with an awkward chuckle.

"…"

Oh dear gods, what was wrong with this kid? Talk about a one track mind.

"That aside, this does seem like a normal town, right," Xigbar said, taking a step closer to Roxas. He felt as if he were moments away from just grabbing Roxas and shaking him. Roughly.

"…huh?" Roxas finally looked up.

Cute face aside, he did not enjoy being ignored. Xigbar withheld the urge to get violent.

He sighed and gave Roxas a smile.

"You still there," he asked, chuckling a bit. He smirked at Roxas, and placed a hand on his hip, trying to give himself a more inviting position. "I've seen you space out before…but this is pretty ridiculous."

The last word sounded a bit strained.

Roxas didn't seem to notice this though as he gave a small sigh and quietly uttered the words, "I'm fine."

No, no you aren't. If you were you'd be saying actual sentences. You'd be impressed by my fighting skills. You'd look up to be and ask me questions…

Xigbar had to think of something. He wasn't going to get anywhere with Roxas acting like this. Perhaps he could use the boy's "emotions" to his advantage. Like Demyx.

"Let me take a guess," Xigbar said as he let a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Castle Oblivion?"

He didn't even have to wait a second. Roxas immediately looked right up at him, his beautiful blue eyes gleaming up at him. But no sooner did Roxas do this did his head lower right back down. He looked away, silent as ever.

But Xigbar was a bit happy. He got something from the kid. Obviously there was something in there, something quite sensitive. It excited him.

"You know…it's like I said before," Xigbar muttered in an overly casual tone, "the longer we stay here, the longer you stay in the dark…"

Roxas looked back up at Xigbar and gave a small nod.

"I know…"

Could he be any more depressing?

"Come on," Xigbar said in a half assed attempt to still sound cool. Getting to this kid was going to be difficult. Unless he wanted to throw the kid to the floor and have his way with him, which he was sure wasn't going to work while Roxas was so alert; he was going to have to take this one step at a time.

He cursed silently.

And he thought this mission was going to be fun. And he thought he would be able to get some attention from the boy. How stupid of him…

Just another boring mission.

* * *

-Demyx-

Caught in the act

Demyx stared blankly up into the ceiling, not bothering with whatever Xaldin had to say about this or that or whatever.

Less than half a day had passed, but Demyx was in no worry about being sent on a mission. His knew working conditions had left him free for the rest of the day, and for that he was more then grateful. Even if he didn't show it.

"Enjoying the view, are we," Luxord said from right behind Demyx. The younger nobody moved a bit from his position to see Luxord smirking at him with that charming face of his. "Another free day?"

Demyx smiled and got himself right back into a sitting position.

"Hey Lux," he said cheerfully. He paused for a moment and then answered his friend's question. "I'm free for the rest of the day."

"No mission," Luxord asked.

"Nope," Demyx said as he relaxed into the seat.

"Luck seems to be on the boy's side this week," Xaldin muttered with a laugh. He looked over and smirked at Demyx. "The fact that you've barely lifted a finger this week-"

"-maybe I'm just that lucky," Demyx said hastily. He pouted a bit at Xaldin, and then turned back to Luxord, frowning just a little. "You believe me, right Luxy?"

Luxord lifted an eyebrow and stared cautiously at Demyx. Only after receiving the puppy dog look did he finally give in with a sigh and nod his head.

Demyx smiled.

"Well then," Xaldin said suddenly. Demyx looked over and saw Xaldin pick himself, probably getting himself ready for an upcoming mission. Demyx couldn't help but feel overly happy about his situation as Xaldin gave a quick wave to him and Luxord. "I'll see you two later tonight. Tell me if any word gets out on Castle Oblivion."

"Will do," Luxord said casually, nodding his head as Xaldin disappeared into a portal of darkness.

…

"Demyx?"

"What," Demyx whined.

"I can't help but feel a bit concerned about you no longer going on missions," Luxord said. He crossed his arms and leaned on the back of the couch, staring at Demyx with cold eyes. "You want to explain?"

Demyx pouted.

"Not going to work," he replied.

"You should be happy for me," Demyx said in a whiny tone. "You don't have to worry about me getting my ass handed during a mission."

"Demyx, you know you've never been that bad at a mission," Luxord said.

"That doesn't make me feel much better," Demyx said. "Seriously though, this is the best thing that's happened to me, ever!"

"Really, the best hmm?"

"Yeah," Demyx said, "I don't have to worry about getting anyone angry or worrying whether or not I have enough potions on me or if my sitar will-"

"And I suppose Xigbar doesn't mind this," Luxord asked.

"Oh he doesn't mind at-"

"…"

Demyx looked down, staring modestly at the floor while listening to Luxord mutter "thought so" under his breath.

"Taking advantage of Xigbar can get you in quite a bit of trouble," Luxord said. "What if lord Xemnas found out about this?"

"He won't'," Demyx said. "Xigbar said as long as nobody knew…"

"Demyx…"

"You won't tell, will you," Demyx asked, looking up at Luxord with desperate eyes.

Luxord shook his head, "of course not!" Luxord grumbled a few words and looked around the room. "But what I'm saying is that you can get in trouble, and you most certainly will."

"I don't see how," Demyx replied.

"Xaldin knows what's going on," Luxord said. "You heard him right? He has his suspicions, and you helped answer mine. Surely there are others thinking the same thing too. And although Saix may have agreed to this for now, should you ever end up on his bad side…"

"You worry way too much Lux," Demyx said with a laugh. He nestled himself into the seat and closed his eyes. "Xigbar has everything under control…"

Luxord groaned, practically giving himself a face palm after seeing Demyx's reaction. The fact that Demyx was with Xigbar was worrying enough. He trusted Demyx to make the right decisions, but this did have him worried over whether or not the nobody was able to watch his own back. He couldn't prove that Xigbar was up to something, nor could he prove that Xigbar was up to no good. Like with Demyx, he only had a few suspicions and unless he was given proof there was nothing he could really do.

"Try to go on a few missions this week," he asked. "Don't bring any attention to yourself."

"Don't worry, I wont," Demyx said.

"Right…and Demyx?"

"What," Demyx asked.

"…if anything….weird seems to be going on," Luxord said, "I can trust that you'll tell me, right?"

…

* * *

-Xigbar-

Xigbar supposed that, since the mission was a success, he ought to be proud of himself…or something. But nope, he could only think about how slow and irritating Roxas was during the whole mission. All the kid thought about was Castle Oblivion and some dead members. Why?

Xigbar jumped down from the tall building he and Roxas had been occupying while two of the worlds residents went on chatting below. God forbid the meddle in the affairs of the innocent. Despite the fact that it was their job to collect hearts and control heartless, they were not allowed to mess with the residents.

Xemnas made no sense sometimes.

And for the first time in the whole day he watched as Roxas hurried over to the portal. Xigbar couldn't help but smile just a little bit. Roxas was just so…eager. Full of life and all sorts of things that he, as a nobody, just possibly couldn't imagine.

How lucky of Roxas to be able to "feel". Sure, it made for a boring mission, but at certain times it made for decent moments.

A gruesome image filled Xigbar's mind. He felt his body heat up for a brief second before the image faded off, leaving him feeling empty as ever, but alert enough for him to spot the heartless right behind Roxas. He blinked a few times, shaking off the sensation before summoning his weapon and shooting the heartless away.

…

Roxas turned around and faced Xigbar, the small look of surprise just barely visible on his face. Xigbar didn't seem to notice as much. What his mind had conjured up made him want nothing to do with eye contact and Roxas. He hurried past Roxas, keeping to himself.

"Hey…"

Xigbar stopped and looked over to the young boy.

Even though he lacked a heart, his chest was bursting with excitement.

…thanks for saving me.

…nice shot.

…that was cool.

…you did a good job.

…wow Xigbar.

"…where do the heartless go once they've been destroyed," Roxas asked in a puzzled tone.

Seriously…that was what he had to say?

Xigbar rolled his eye.

"Nowhere Roxas," Xigbar stated. "Just the hearts remain." He stared at the curious nobody and quickly added on. "Kingdom Hearts."

There, did that answer all your dumb questions?

Roxas frowned.

"Where do we go, those without hearts," Roxas asked. "Does a part of us remain?"

Roxas really wanted to hear some good news, didn't he? Wanted to think something good could come from Castle Oblivion?

"As if," Xigbar said with a slight chuckle.

Roxas' expression dropped and a small frown formed.

"We're not even supposed to exist on the first place, nothing left to leave behind anyway," Xigbar added on.

"…but then, everyone at Castle Oblivion-"

"Gone," Xigbar said coldly. What little patience he had for Roxas was dying out. All he seemed to care about. No, he actually did care about them.

"Will I ever…" Roxas trailed off, looking away.

"Nope," Xigbar said, smirking down at Roxas' upset form. He was practically eating this up. It was almost humorous.

"…oh…"

Was that really all he to had to say? Xigbar could see the pained expression on the boy's face. He face was saying it all. He really was upset about what had happened. He barely even knew these people, and yet here he was, moping like a little baby.

Xigbar headed back to the portal.

"You coming?" He asked.

"…yeah," he heard Roxas say from behind him.

Xigbar muttered a few silent words before walking into the portal. This mission wasn't nearly as fun as he had hoped it to be. Right off the bat Roxas had been nothing but a little pain. He couldn't joke around this kid even if his life depended on it.

…

Xigbar turned around and stared at the portal opening. Roxas sure was taking his time.

He took a few more steps before looking behind him again.

Xigbar groaned callously before making his way back to the portal opening. Roxas better be on the floor, crying his life away, god help him if he wasn't-

Xigbar blinked a few times as he felt intense heat beam down on him once more. He quickly looked around, expecting to see Roxas standing in the same area in the same position doing the same thing he had been doing all day.

Instead he was on the floor.

Well…what do you know? Xigbar took a step forward and then knelt down a bit, trying to get a closer look at what had happened in the few seconds he left Roxas alone.

He didn't see any scratches from shadows, no burn marks or bruises from any other heartless either. He was just laying on the sand, on his stomach, eyes closes peacefully.

"Roxas?"

…

Xigbar placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder and shook it a bit. When he got no response he shook it a bit harder, only to get the same reaction as before. He let his hand rest on Roxas' forehead, checking for any signs of sickness in case something might be wrong with Roxas. He wasn't all too worried for the boy, couldn't really feel anything past minor curiosity. He stood up and looked around the area once more, checking to see if anything could be the cause for what had happened.

So…he just fainted?

Before he knew it Xigbar was right back on the floor, right next to Roxas. He removed his glove as he stared cautiously at the dirty blonde. He let his hand rest on the eyelid and gave it a small poke.

Nothing.

Roxy was out.

Xigbar felt a small burst of energy in him as dangerous thoughts began to fill his mind. All sorts of strange, wondrous ideas filled his imagination, beckoning for him to take action and fulfill each and every one of them. Roxas wasn't awake, and all things considering, it would probably be a god idea for him to take advantage of this _amazing occurrence and do as he pleased. Roxas wouldn't know about it, and what he didn't know couldn't possibly hurt him. _

Congratulations Xigbar; come over and claim your prize

It wasn't like anyone was gonna come waltzing through their part of the dark portal right?

Xigbar looked over and stared at the dark portal. All he had to do was close it up and teleport him and Roxas somewhere more private.

"…"

Xigbar scooped up Roxas and put him over his shoulder. He was pretty gosh darn light. Xigbar stood up as straight as he could, balancing Roxas on his shoulder and he thought of a more secluded place where he wouldn't get caught. Any building top would easily do, or he could just teleport himself back in his room…no Demyx might be there…what about the desert…sandstorm….

Building it was.

Xigbar smirked as he gave Roxas' unconscious body and small pat on the back.

He would make sure Saix took a good look at Xemnas' precious little buddy as soon as possible.

When it didn't get in Xigbar's way of course.

* * *

Thought about posting two versions of this chapter. You think I should? Anywyas, reviews would be nice. See you all later.


	13. A casual day

I know...it's short. But look at it this way, I'm done with Twilight, so you can expect more updates for this fandom. Hopefully future chapters will be a tad longer.

* * *

-Demyx-

Questions

"Hey Xion," Demyx said, walking past the hooded girl. "You're going to see Roxas today?"

Demyx looked down, staring at the quiet girl. She looked up, her face still hidden in the darkness of her hooded cloak, and nodded her head, smiling just a bit as she did.

"Yes," she said shyly.

"Well," Demyx said. "Tell him I said hi…that is, if he wakes up and all." Demyx looked away awkwardly, not sure if he had offended the girl in some way. She hardly ever spoke to anyone in the castle, and it didn't help much that he used to mess with her a bit when she was new to the group. Still, she visited Roxas every day, and it meant something to him to see her act as though she had memories of her past self, even though it really wasn't so.

"I'll tell him anyway," Xion said, her voice rose a bit. "He'll be happy to hear from you, I'm sure about that."

Demyx nodded his head, though he was a bit confused. Xion did realize that people in comas usually can't hear what's going on in the outside world? He shrugged the thought off and just smiled at the girl, letting her hurry off to Roxas' room, and making his way to the Grey Area.

It had been several days since Xigbar returned with an out cold Roxas. Since then, it had been Xion's duty to collect hearts. Nobody seemed to be overly worried about Roxas, or if they did they didn't show it all too well.

Demyx was, as odd as it was, only just a little worried. He didn't know Roxas that well, since Roxas seemed to have taken a liking to Axel and Xion only, but he couldn't help but wonder if this would affect him somehow. After all, he needed a heart in order to feel and become whole again.

Aside from getting his heart, there was really no other reason for Demyx to actually care about Roxas and when he would awake from his strange slumber. He personally couldn't think of any moment he and the boy shared together that would make him feel bad about the situation, not a mission or a simple chat in the halls. Aside from the small talk shared between them before missions, he could barely say he knew the kid.

Demyx lifted his hand, summoning up a dark corridor, and walked through it, still lost in thought about when he would finally get his heart.

When would Roxas finally wake up?

He had, of course, asked Xigbar what had happened. After a long meeting between the original members, he had asked Xigbar if he knew why Roxas had suddenly passed out. Xigbar had frowned, shaking his and shrugging, saying that he hadn't the slightest clue why the kid just fell to the floor.

Demyx walked through the dark mater, pulling himself out of the dark tunnel and entering the huge white room. He looked around, hoping to see a familiar face.

Aside from Saix, the room was completely empty.

"Where is everyone," he asked.

"There's another meeting," a cool voice said from behind.

Demyx turned around and crossed his arms, sighing.

"Another one," he asked.

"We're not invited," Luxord said with a small smile. "Whatever they're talking about, they don't want us to hear."

"I can always ask Xigbar later," Demyx said, smirking just a bit.

"I think he might keep quiet about this one," Luxord said. He stared carefully at the younger member. "There's been little talk about Castle Oblivion…I think this meeting may have something to do with it. Most likely, what we've lost."

"Lost," Demyx muttered.

He had remembered the talk about there being losses at the Castle, but the idea that more members could have been removed seemed a bit strange to him. Almost frightening.

But it had happened, or at least that's what he had heard. Most, if not all the members had been slain. Right there; they had gone from fourteen to eight…

If it wasn't such a grizzly thought, Demyx would have made a joke about a promotion.

He chuckled just a bit, earning a strange look from Luxord. Demyx looked away, his face reddening from being caught.

"…I think it's what rid of them," Luxord then said.

"What," Demyx asked.

"Who took down all of our comrades," Luxord said, pondering about the strange situation. "After all, someone had to do it…and thus far we've received no light on that problem, only being left in the dark."

Demyx frowned.

"I don't think that it's, Luxord," Demyx said, shaking his head in disbelief. "We would have been told about it if someone had killed everyone…whatever it was…"

"I don't think Xigbar would be so keen to admit something like that, Demyx," Luxord interrupted. "I know you want to believe that he wouldn't keep a secret from you…" Luxord stared hard at the young boy, breaking eye contact as he trailed off.

"Didn't someone suggest a heartless," Demyx asked. He was a bit hurt at what Luxord had said, but he knew Luxord was only making guesses. Xigbar was a superior, but there were no secrets amongst the two. Xigbar talked about meetings all the time, if anything, he always complained about them.

"That's the rumor," Luxord said, "but I'm not sure whether or not to believe it." Luxord rolled his eyes, groaning just a bit. "And all of this happening now…so problematic."

"Tell me about it," Demyx said with a groan. "First Roxas…and then this?"

Luxord shook his head, "as though they were connected somehow." He chuckled. "Of course, playing the blame game won't do much for us. We'll have to rely on Xion to do all the hard work for us."

Demyx nodded his head, though he wasn't paying complete attention to what his fiend was saying to him. He tried to think about just how many members that had lost since the mission had begun, and what he would do if he found out it was true. He could honestly say that he didn't know most of the members that well, aside from the lower ranked ones, but even that was limited to Axel. Larxene, he wouldn't miss a bit, and he felt pretty much the same about Marluxia. There was Zexion and Lexaeus, but they kept mostly to themselves, so Demyx couldn't really say he would miss them. And Vexen…well, he was Vexen. He wasn't all too friendly, so Demyx was sure there would be no remorse for him.

No, no feelings whatsoever.

Correction, there was one feeling. Relief. Thank god he had gotten away…that he didn't end up going to Castle Oblivion. He made it alive, and nobody else did!

He was lucky.

And looking back on Roxas' situation, Demyx came to the conclusion that he was really lucky. He could have ended up like that…

So what did this mean?

"Once the meeting's over, you ought to ask Xigbar," Luxord said suddenly.

"Huh," Demyx asked. "…I thought you said he would keep certain things away from us?" Demyx put a hand on his hip. "You changed your mid for some reason?"

"I still think he will," Luxord said. "But there are certain things he'll tell you before he tells anyone else. Perhaps you might get some valuable information to help us lower ranked member."

Demyx pouted.

"Doesn't sound like you have much faith in them," he murmured.

"We've been cut down in half," Luxord stated in an overly serious tone. "I think asking would do us some good. What little we can get will help us. We can't count Saix in the mixture; he's practically second in command, so consider it just the three of us."

"Three?"

"Xion included," Luxord commented.

"Oh, right," Demyx said.

"I think it seems only fair that we get some idea of what's going around," Luxord said, walking away and distancing himself from Saix. He leered at Demyx, making sure the boy followed him. "If they have reason to worry, then I want it too…"

Demyx hurried over, keeping himself close to the older male.

He hadn't though much about it, but Xigbar did tell him all sorts of things that he might not tell Luxord, or any other member for that matter. But then, he told him on the account that secrets were meant to be kept, right? Xigbar had done so much for him; it wouldn't seem right if he went off and sneaked around him, telling others what was going on in the castle.

"Demyx," Luxord said suddenly.

Demyx looked up at Luxord, frowning.

"What is it," Luxord asked.

Demyx took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he let the air flow out of him.

"Can I think about it," he then asked.

Luxord went silent.

"Give me some time," Demyx quickly added on. He tried to rise his posture a bit, making himself seem less confident about the idea of standing up to either Luxord or Xigbar, but still came off as a bit nervous. "I….I just feel a bit unsure about sneaking around him." Demyx cracked a weak smile. "Seems a bit wrong, don't you think?"

Luxord placed a hand on his head, looking down a bit as he muttered a few words to himself.

"Luxord?"

Luxord sighed, looking up to Demyx with a rather upset expression on his face.

"…I suppose" he said, "Yes…it would be wrong of you…but…"

Demyx could see that Luxord was conflicted; about to say something that would obviously upset him. Demyx couldn't imagine what it would be, but he closed his eyes, figuring it would have something to do with gaining this or that…

What else could it be?

But it never came. He heard Luxord sigh, and after that was nothing.

And for some reason, that made him even more worried.

Demyx looked up and saw the worried expression on the nobodies face.

"Lux," Demyx asked nervously.

"…sorry," Luxord said suddenly. He smiled at Demyx, the strange expression on his face disappeared from sight. "I just…blanked." He placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah…just got lost in thought for a moment," he friend said. Demyx frowned a little, detecting that there was most likely a lie going about. But he couldn't think of why Luxord would ever lie to him, since there was nothing to lie about. Yes, it would be very wrong of him to just sneak around Xigbar, especially since Xigbar trusted him. The very thought made Demyx feel a bit sick in the stomach.

Why was Luxord acting so strange?

"Listen, Demyx," Luxord said, "just talk to him, and if anything seems wrong…"

Demyx nodded his head, though he was a bit lost in thought. His eyes darted into the long hallway, wondering what exactly was going on in the Round Room. What was so important that they couldn't know about?

"Ok," Demyx muttered, though a huge part of him still felt a bit unsure about it. He knew it probably wasn't a big deal, but the thought of betraying Xigbar in any way just didn't fit well with him. After all, Xigbar would never do the same with him…

* * *

-Xigbar-

Winner

Xigbar let his foot sink into the huge mounds of snow as he desperately tried to make his way through the mountain. Every so often he'd stop and take a good look around; hoping to find what he was looking for, only to find more snow.

Damn.

Another long, boring meeting of him wishing it would end, and what happens?

It ends…and he gets sent out to look for a bloody dragon.

Were dragons even real? Xigbar knew from story books that they were usually creatures of ones imagination, not something to actually go out looking for. But Xemnas wanted a huge heartless, and he was bound and determined for him to go out and create one.

It annoyed Xigbar though. He wanted nothing more than to teleport around and hope he found one…but he knew walking treading through the snow would mean more for him to see. The winds up here were far too harsh for him to bend to his will, so he couldn't just teleport himself up and look from above. Plus, he hated snow. It was cold, wet, and it made simple thinks like walking a difficult task. But he knew Xemnas well enough to know that there was probably something out up in these mountains…

Xemnas would know about the many worlds better than anyone else…

Xigbar sneered as a cold wind hit him in the back.

God, this place!

Xigbar huffed, wondering whether he should make another attempt at finding this dragon later on. It was far too cold for him, and the day was nearly over…

Yeah, he should do that. Xemnas wouldn't dare make a huge scene about it, and it wasn't like he was afraid of Saix or anything.

Xigbar hurriedly summoned a corridor, and walked through it, shaking his legs in a desperate attempt to rid of any snow on him. He couldn't wait to get back to the castle, as sad as that might sound. He was eager to get into his room and removed his soaked uniform. Xigbar looked down at his cloaked legs, groaning as he realized how wet and tight they were around his legs.

Get back, take a long shower, and try not to choke Xemnas…

Xigbar gave a quick sigh of relief as he felt warm air envelope him. His room had never looked so wonderful.

Almost immediately, Xigbar got himself out of his clothes and got into his washroom, eager to heat himself up.

…

…

…

"Xigbar," a voice called.

Xigbar removed himself from the wall he had been leaning on the past several minutes. He recognized Demyx's voice, smiling with excitement as he called out to the boy/

"Hey, Demyx!"

He heard footsteps walking closer, stopping at the half opened door.

"Xigbar, are you in there," he heard the boy asked.

Xigbar shook his head.

"No, Dem, I'm not," he said sarcastically.

He could hear Demyx mutter a few words, probably embarrassed from asking the question. He let it slide as his mind wandered around the possibility of getting the boy in the shower with him. What fun that would be.

"Where were you today," he heard Demyx ask. "Cause I saw Xaldin earlier…"

"Visited a world," Xigbar said casually. "Xemnas wanted me to fetch him something."

"Something?"

"Yeah, a dragon," Xigbar said with a small laugh. He let his head peered through the curtains and he stared at Demyx's rather bewildered expression. "…I'm not kidding."

Demyx nodded his head rather slowly, letting a small smile appear on his face when he finished.

"By the way," Xigbar added. "You'll be going back to the Coliseum soon."

Demyx's smile faded quickly.

"What," he asked.

"Xemnas wants to you go looking for something," Xigbar said as he let his head back in, washing himself down in the heated water. "I told him you might not be a good choice, but he was bound and determined…"

"That place is sooo creepy," Demyx said with a whine. There came a small pause. Xigbar heard a bit more movement from Demyx, the boy scooting himself closer to the shower. He wondered whether the boy was thinking the same thing. "Umm, Xigbar?"

Xigbar smiled.

"Yeah?"

"So…was the meeting about missions," Demyx asked curiously from the other side of the curtains.

Xigbar withheld the urge to groan.

"Dem," he said, "trust me; you have nothing to worry about. You're not going on any hard missions, just the usual."

"Ok," he heard the boy say. "But…what else did Xemnas say?"

Xigbar shrugged, forgetting Demyx wasn't there to see. "Just the usually crap. Nothing really worth mentioning aside from what I said."

"About the dragon?"

"Pretty much," Xigbar said. He waited a few seconds, hoping Demyx would ask, but found himself giving in to temptations. "So…Dem, you wanna come in?"

"Huh?"

"You know," Xigbar said, pushing the shower curtains aside. He grinned eagerly at the boy, hoping he could get the younger to join him. "After all, it's been a long day, and I think you could use it just as much as me, right?"

Demyx smiled. "Is that all you can think about?"

"Is cleanliness a problem," Xigbar asked innocently, sticking his hand out and beckoning the boy over.

"Well…"

"Plenty of room."

"I guess…"

"I know," Xigbar said, still smirking.

"Alright," Demyx said, giving into the demands. He rolled his eyes, stilling smiling as he undressed himself.

Xigbar watched as the younger removed all articles of clothing, feeling rather proud of himself. The past several days had been great. He had only momentarily worried about getting himself in trouble for his past act, figuring Xemnas may have noticed and might slap him on the wrist for it. But he hadn't. Whether it was Xemnas didn't notice, or some other factor, Xigbar could care less, he only cared that he had gotten away with it. Demyx didn't know, Xemnas didn't care, and Roxas would probably never find while he was out in happy coma land.

Things were looking pretty good.

* * *

You're probably wondering why little was mentioned about Roxas and what Xigbar did to him in the last chapter. I was planning to upload a unrated chapter, but due to the Terms of Service being brought down on my ass, I couldn't get to it. So let me me the one to say, yes, Xigbar did the naughty. The reason why it wasn't mentioned so much in this chapter is more to do with Xigbar simply not feeling remorse for what he did. He doesn't care.

I plan on uploading more chapter with M rated content, but those chapters will take longer to upload, since peoples idea of what is M and MA varies.


End file.
